Light in the Darkness
by Dixie8688
Summary: Vegeta's pride has always gotten the better of him when it came to training to defeat Kakarot/Goku. But how will getting a family and some friends change his outlook on life and his behavior towards others. What does he train and fight for really? and when his family is in danger how will he respond? Rated M for language, fighting, death, and adult materials.
1. Memories

_**AN: This is an old fanfiction that I have rewritten to match my current style of writing.**_

 _ **Apparently I was very undescriptive when I first started writing years ago.**_

 _ **This first chapter gives you a glimpses into the characters past and gives you and idea**_

 _ **of who the OC is and how she relates to our beloved Z Fighters. Chapter 2 begins**_

 _ **with the real story this chapter is memories from the past.**_

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 1

Memories

March 15, 2018

Memory 1:

"All Sayain's are to report back to the Planet Vageta immediately by order of the Mighty Lord Frieza!" they heard via their scouters.

"Well Princess it's time to go, Frieza's orders." A tall young man said as he stood up his ridiculously long hair pointing out in all directions.

"If you think I'm going home because that overgrown freak said too you have another thing coming Raditz." the young girl said as she glared up at her companion known as Raditz, her black eyes shining dangerously, through the hair dangling in her face, daring him to contradict her.

"Of course Princess, what is our excuse?" Raditz said as he kneeled down in front of the young girl.

"Excuse you fool? I need no excuse I am Princess Keisha of the Planet Vageta only my brother and my father can order me around! I answer to no one else do you understand me?" the young woman said angrily as she balled up her fist and stood quickly knocking over the chair she had been sitting on, which just happened to be the only thing in the area of the planet they were on that wasn't destroyed or on fire and smoking.

"Of course Princess, forgive me." Raditz said as he bowed his head with his right hand across his chest resting on his chest just below his left shoulder.

"We're are going to Vegeta." Keisha said with a dismissive wave at the older teen bowing to her and she turned and walked away heading for her space ship.

"Uhm... your father, brother, or our planet I'm confused?" Raditz said as he looked up at her confused and shocked as he jumped up and followed after her.

"Of course you are simpleton. My father is on Planet Vegeta a place where I just told you I wasn't going. Now use what little brain power you have and answer you own question." Kisha said arrogantly as she glanced back at him over her shoulder almost expecting to see smoke coming out of his ears since his gears in his brain were having to do something unnatural.

"You're older brother Ma'am I apologize for my ignorance." The teen said embarrassed the answer had been so obvious once spelled out like that.

"Humph, idiot." Keisha said with an eye roll as she refocused her attention on getting into her space craft.

Memory 2:

"Where were you monkeys? I ordered all Sayain's to the Planet Vegeta months ago?" Frieza asked irritated with the four Sayain's now standing in front of him on his ship.

"We were busy, which apparently made us lucky." Keisha said irritated she hadn't wanted to return to Frieza but her brother had made the decision that if they didn't Frieza would probably hunt them down so it was better to return now and grow their power over time.

"Too busy to follow orders?" Frieza said irritated as his tail smacked the side of his flying chair. His two constant companions Zarbon and Dedoria were silently laughing behind him excited to see the fireworks neither of them like the Sayain's believing them to be an inferior race.

"Forgive us Lord Frieza she means that in the mist of battle we missed the order and continued with our given missions. And since the Planet was destroyed by a meteor that made it lucky that we missed the order." Vegeta said as he kneeled down in front of Lord Frieza.

The other three Sayain's looked at Vegeta with shocked look's on their faces just for a moment before they followed their young Prince's lead and kneeled before Frieza as well.

"Oh well you can't be blamed for your fighting spirit I guess. I did have a special mission for your race to accomplish for me, oh well it can't be done now with just four measly little Sayain's. Get out of my sight and go conquer something for me." Frieza said as he turned his back to them like they were no threat and unwelcome in his presence.

Scowling the three of the four got up and followed their Prince who seemed unfazed by Frieza's treatment. "What the hell Vegeta why did we come back to this disgrace?" Keisha asked as she fumed over Frieza's attitude towards them.

"Hush girl. We'll stay in his protection while we get stronger. Once strong enough we'll take his place." Vegeta hissed over at his sister annoyed with her bickering and second guessing his choices.

Memory 3:

Goku had been dead having been killed by Piccolo during the fight with Raditz. He had spent time training on King Kai's planet then had been wished back to life but due to a slight error in the wish he hadn't been brought back to Earth which made him late to the battle against the Sayain's. Lets be honest Goku pretty much never shows up to a fight on time. He had died trying to fight his brother, who had been alone, but now there were three Sayain's that had landed on Earth.

A short spiky black haired man named Vegeta. He had on white shoes and gloves, blue pants and shirt, then armor the chest plate was white with shoulder and lower area being a gold color. He had his arms crossed with his brown tail wrapped around his waist. He had on a red scouter covering his left eye.

A tall muscle built bald Sayain by the name of Nappa. He had on a purple scouter resting on his left ear covering his left eye. His armor was the same style as his smaller counterpart with a few exceptions, his chest plate, shoes, and armored hands/arms were blue and he wore no undershirt or pants, he had on black undergarments. Nappa's armor was obviously damaged in battle, shoulder pads were destroyed along with his lower parts of the armor. Vegeta had ordered a halt to the battle and they had been waiting for this Goku, that the other team kept going on about, to show up.

And lastly a woman with short spiky black hair which was no where near as spiking as Vegeta's. She had on a sleeveless dark pink top, her gloves covered her wrists palms and back of the hands leaving her fingers uncovered were black, shoes were also black reaching up form fittingly to about mid-calf, she had on black shorts that came down over her thighs and a dark pink skirt flowing to the bottom of her under shorts. The armor itself was green chest plate also very form fitting around her breast and down to her waist looking like a tank top since it went over her shoulders but not covering them like the two men beside her. Her tail wrapped around her waist just over the bottom of her armor.

"It's been two hours and no Kakarot." Vegeta said with a smirk as he stood up taking off his scouter.

"My daddy will be here." a small boy yelled back across the field.

"Face it kid he's a no show." the woman beside Vegeta said with a laugh as she crossed her arms under her breast with a smirk over at the three warriors from this planet still standing.

"Exactly Kisha so lets get this over with finish them Nappa but keep the Namek alive." Vegeta said smirking over at the woman beside him.

Memory 4:

The one known to the Earthlings as Goku had arrived and defeated Nappa easily which infuriated Vegeta who then killed Nappa for being weak. "I knew I would have to clean up his mess." he growled our irritated then turned to face the Sayain who had helped defeat Raditz one year ago and now defeated Nappa who had been much stronger than his sister's attendant.

"My turn then?" Keisha asked curiously as she smirked over at the Earthlings as well rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"I'm stronger than you are I will take care of him." Vegeta said stepping forward to head towards the earthlings.

"Vegeta, you're barely stronger than me. Besides I don't think he's shown us the brunt of his powers yet." Keisha said with a frown at her brother he was too cocky for his own good some times as she looked back over to the Earthlings.

"Don't be silly woman I'm much stronger than you." Vegeta said with an evil grin on his face as he turned to face her.

"Arrogant much brother?" Keisha asked softly so the Earthlings couldn't hear her as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine what ever, do what you want." Vegeta said with a dismissive wave as he walked back over and sat back down. He watched with a small amount of pride in his sister as she stepped forward to take on an obviously strong opponent.

"A woman... I'm not here to fight a woman." Goku said as he looked around Keisha to look at Vegeta slightly confused.

"Don't ignore me Kakarot I'm not Earth Woman!" Keisha said arrogantly as she appeared right in Goku's face dragging his attention from her brother back to her.

Goku stepped back about half a step he hadn't expected her to be so fast, her power was higher than Nappa's but he'd never seen a woman who could match him so it came to a surprise. "I know a better place." he said now standing his ground and paying her close attention.

"Where ever lead the way Kakarot." Vegeta said standing up interested in what was going to happen next.

"This way." Goku said then took off, after several miles from the starting battle ground he stopped and he squared off with Keisha. The battle raged for several minutes with them matching each others strikes precisely fist to fist, leg to leg, and ki blast to ki blast. The match seemed to be even a draw until Goku had a red aura around him then he was much faster than Keisha.

Keisha was struggling to keep up. She was struck across the face and few back into a mountain leaving her body imprint there as she fell down to the ground panting hard on her hands and knees glaring up at Goku with her right eye closed. She now had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. ' _If a third class Sayain can match me then perhaps our way of thinking is wrong._ ' she thought as she stood up glancing over at Vegeta who was just staring up at Goku.

"Just give up, you can't beat me and I have no wish to harm you, a woman any farther." Goku said as he just stared down at Keisha.

"UGH! I'm an Elite Sayain Warrior Kakarot!" Keisha screamed out angrily as she took back to the air and crossed the battlefield quickly.

"I suggest you take her seriously Kakarot or your soft heartedness will let her kill you before I get a chance at you." Vegeta said as he watched the progress above with interest. It was obvious that his sister couldn't match Goku so he wondered for a brief moment why she continued fighting then brushed it aside as the Sayain love of fighting.

"Listen just give up, I don't want to defeat you and that other guy kill you." Goku said worried as he glanced over at Vegeta away from Keisha.

"Kill me... is that why you are holding back Kakarot? You're a fool!" Keisha said arrogantly as she powered up her most powerful ki attack point blank range and fired. When the smoke cleared she had a fearful look on her face because Goku was just floating there with his arms crossed covering his face but other wise undamaged.

"Fine I'll end it, but don't say I didn't try to save you." Goku said irritated as he looked over his arms glaring at Keisha.

"Finally getting serious are you? About time it's obvious she's no match for you." Vegeta said and laughed causing Keisha to look back at him for a split second which was all Goku needed.

"Middle of a battle don't loose your concentration." Goku said with a smirk on his face when Keisha turned her eyes back to him to be startled at how close he was then the battle resumed. Blow for blow Goku showed his superior speed and power with ease finally knocking her to the ground face first.

Keisha struggled to push herself up, she was weak she had used almost all of her power, she was injured and hurt in so many places she didn't think it was possible, her clothes were tattered and her armor broken, only one shoulder harness down over her chest covering one breast getting smaller as it headed towards her waist remained. _'I hope that was...enough for Vegeta... to make... a plan..._ ' she thought as she feinted and collapsed back to the ground.

Memory 5:

All was quiet as Keisha opened her eyes then she heard a crash not far off and the scream of her brother. She opened her eyes with difficulty and pushed herself up slightly to see her brother laying on the ground using his remote to call for his space ship. She reached inside her suit and did the same. Then slowly stood up and started stumbling over to him.

The bald one was walking towards Vegeta with a sword in hand. "You think I'll let you get away? You think you'll leave here alive? After all you've done..."

' _Vegeta...I've got to..._ ' Keisha thought worried as she concentrated hard on the remaining energy she did have and just as the bald one pulled back the sword she appeared between them holding her arms out straight out from her sides panting hard using every ounce of energy she had left to remain standing to give her brother time to escape.

"I'll kill you both then!" The bald one said as he closed his eyes and started ramming the sword forward.

"Krillin NO! Let them leave." Goku said with Krillin stopping the sword thrust just an inch shy of Keisha, who's knee's were starting to buckle.

"Go Vegeta...I'll be... right behind you..." Keisha said over her shoulder with a smile then turned her attention back to Krillin who seemed to be debating on whether or not to listen to Goku.

"I hope you know what you are doing Goku." Krillin said as he threw down the sword.

Keisha let out a pent up breath that she had no idea she had been holding and with that breath her legs gave out and she was on her hands and knees again panting hard as her brothers space ship sealed the door then he was lifting off. ' _Good bye Vegeta..._ ' she thought believing she would never see him again that she would be killed on this planet even though this Goku wanted to spare them the laws of the planet could make her guilty of everything Nappa had done, she thought on that for a moment then fainted again at Krillin's feet.

Memory 6:

"Oh my poor Gohan." an annoying woman's voice said from a distance. Keisha opened her eyes with a groan and she looked over to where the woman was fussing over that half breed child. She groaned again as she put her hand up to her head which seemed to have a bandage around it curiously she felt it then glanced back over at the woman now storming towards her. "How dare you attack my child!" the woman raged and Keisha looked away from her out of the hospital window it was a gorgeous day outside she had to admit that to her self.

"Chi Chi don't she didn't attack Gohan." Goku said from his bed across the room which drew Keisha's attention now that he was laughing like an idiot with this loud annoying woman screeching at him.

"How could you defend her Goku she could have killed our baby!" Chi Chi raged at her husband. Keisha was amazed that Goku would shrink from this puny human woman.

"Really mom she didn't do anything." the half breed now popped into the conversation trying to get his mother to calm down.

"Gohan get back to your studying." Chi Chi said sternly.

"Excuse me if you'll stop screeching for a moment would you tell me why am I here and where is here?" Keisha said irritated as she sat up slowly in her bed she was still weak barely had any energy but her wounds were nothing major.

"Oh... uhm... this is a hospital and you were injured." a young blue haired woman said nervously.

"And when will I be turned over to your worlds authorities?" Keisha asked wondering how long she had to regain her energy.

"You won't be." Goku said and laughed innocently as he smiled over at Keisha who looked over at him like he was absolutely crazy.

"What?" Keisha asked shocked as she stared at them all trying to figure out if they were lying to her.

"Dear girl we're not going to turn you over to them because in a years time all those people will be brought back to life with the dragon balls." an old man said as he scratched the back of his head.

"In a year... Why a year why so long?" Keisha asked confused she remembered the bald one Krillin mentioning something about them being too late and no one knew where the dragon balls were for a year.

"We used the dragon balls to wish Goku back to life. It takes a year for them to regenerate and be able to be collected again for another wish." The blue haired woman said excitedly as she waved a finger in a mater of fact method.

"Where's my ship. I've got places to go." Keisha asked as she threw the covers off of her legs and swung them off her bed.

"Destroyed." the blue haired woman said quickly.

"What do you mean it was fine when I collapsed." Keisha said as her eyes snapped to the young woman.

The blue haired woman laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Well when we tried to take it to our lab there was a... hum... accident yeah an accident and it blew up." she said laughing nervously again.

"Worthless humans... so I'm stuck here with you insignificant pests!" Keisha said irritated as she flung herself back on her bed staring up at the ceiling wishing more than anything that she could have left with her brother.

"Ugh how rude!" The blue haired woman said drawing Keisha's attention she seemed to be angry balling up her fist and scowling at the Sayain.

"Easy Bulma she's just upset she's stuck here. She has no place to stay and no family or friends here." Goku said trying to calm the young irate woman.

"Oh... that's right, you can stay with my family hun we have plenty of room to spare." Bulma said with a huge silly grin on her face her anger now gone.

"Fine what ever." Keisha said as she crossed her arms and started watching the birds outside the window.

Memory 7:

"Vegeta!" Keisha and Goku landed on the battlefield on Namek together having came and trained together on the capsule corp space ship for six days.

"Keisha... I thought you were dead..." Vegeta said stunned off to the side of the battle beaten up low on energy.

Keisha ran over to her brother as Goku went to his son and long time friend Krillin. "I collapsed right after you left and my ship was destroyed." she said as she stopped in front of him extremely happy for the first time in months.

"This isn't a battle you can win, get out of here." Vegeta said irritated with her for coming to him now they were both going to die. He had turned on Frieza thinking he was the only one left that his power had finally grown enough.

"Oh these idiots are no problem." Keisha said off handed with a dismissive wave. "Their powers are no where near mine and Kakarot's now." she said smiling as she turned around to watch the fight about to start.

"You're kidding, this is the Ginyu force." Vegeta said staring up at his sister surprised she had always been confident but this new power radiating off her was amazing and no where near what it was when he last saw her, but he could also tell the bulk of her powers were hidden somehow. "You've learned a lot on Earth I see." he said glancing back over at Goku as he was defeating Recoome.

"Oh yes. I can sense power and I can suppress power now. By the way I can see you've improved as well and you did it without an instructor or sparing partner." Keisha said impressed as she looked back over at her brother ignoring Goku toying with Burter and Jaice.

"That maybe but apparently the two of you have surpassed me, the Prince of all Sayain's." Vegeta said irritated as he glared up at his sister.

"No worries. On the six day trip back to Earth you'll catch up to us." Keisha said with a soft smile and a sweet laugh at the shocked look on her brothers face.

"Six day's. There's no way you improved this much in six days." Vegeta said shocked.

"Oh yeah here eat this. And that's all it took was six days honest Vegeta." Keisha said and laughed lightly as she bent over to hand him a sensu bean. "Come on the fights over." she said then started walking back over to Goku and that's when Vegeta noticed that her tail was also gone. It had apparently been surgically removed while unconscious in the hospital on Earth.

Memory 8:

Goku was still in the healing chamber on Frieza's ship and they had all been beaten by Frieza himself. Now in his third transformation he had killed the little Namakian kid that had been keeping them all alive. Vegeta had saved the son of Goku from Frieza and decided to take him on.

The fight had naturally ended badly as Frieza stood in front of them all pounding him senseless with Keisha's rage building pushing her fear of the tyrant back out of her mind. "AGH!" she began powering up in order to save her brother.

"No don't we don't stand a chance." the tall Namekian said as he grabbed her arm trying to hold her back from Frieza.

"Let go Namekian, I'll kill you to save him." Keisha said as she put her other arm across her body pointing at his chest and charged a ball of energy ready to make good on her threat. The look in her eyes was shining dangerously with the threat.

The Namek let go of her arm and she charged Frieza causing him to throw Vegeta away to protect himself and counter her strike. "Ah so good to see that even among monkeys family ties do mean something." Frieza said and laughed as he stood there staring at her daring her to attack again.

"We're done with you Frieza! We'll do nothing else you demand, we'll defeat you just like you always feared." Keisha said as she glared at Frieza with the most murderous of looks, it the look itself could have killed Frieza would have been a pile of ash. "You've taken everything, I won't let you take him!" she said angrily and began to charge again then stopped when a powerful aura landed behind them.

Goku walked forward to see Vegeta nearly dead and Keisha on the battlefield but he could tell her power wouldn't be enough. "What ever business you have with Vegeta and Keisha you can take up with me Frieza."

"Kakarot... you're finally... healed..." Vegeta said as he looked over at the third class warrior who he now acknowledged as an elite warrior one who just may have reached the powers of legend. "You see Frieza he's became what you've feared, he's a Super Saya...in..."

"Enough loud mouth on and on like a broken record about that stupid legend." Frieza said after he shot Vegeta through the heart.

"Vegeta!" Keisha said as she ran to her brothers side and kneeling down beside him.

"Oh no... What's your problem he was no threat to you, he couldn't even defend himself. There's no honor in that!" Goku said angrily as he turned to face Frieza.

"It was the only way I could shut him up, he insists on babbling on about that ridiculous legend. There is no such thing as a Super Sayain." Frieza said with contempt he'd heard enough.

"K...Ka... Kakarot... Listen don't be so... soft there is no stinking...honor in any of this...It's just... a game... play to win... there are no... rules...You are going... to have to get...over your... soft heartedness... do it forget... about your feelings...do it... it'll get you killed... it'll get you killed Kakarot." Vegeta said with much trouble as he coughed up blood wincing in pain.

"I can't change who I am not on the battlefield. My feelings are my guide besides everybody deserves a chance to change their way's just like you had." Goku said looking between Vegeta and Frieza.

"Fool you don't... know what you're... dealing with... *cough, cough*" Vegeta said as he coughed up lots of blood.

"That's enough Vegeta save your strength." Goku said sadly he could feel Vegeta's energy draining away quickly.

"No... there's... more..." Vegeta said weakly as he looked up at Goku.

"Vegeta..." Keisha said softly as tears welled up in her eyes she knew her brother was dying and this was the most emotion he had ever shown.

"He killed our home... planet it was him..." Vegeta said panting trying to finish before he died he knew he had no chance of surviving this wound and he was moments away from death.

"He's just a corps and still blabbing. I'll have to gag him to shut him up." Frieza said arrogantly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Your father... and ours... the whole planet... he blew it up... it's true...no one survived but us...ask him if you want... he'll tell you... he's proud of it..." Vegeta said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Please stop talking Vegeta it's sapping all of your strength." Goku said looking down at the proud Sayain Prince.

"No..." Vegeta said clawing at the ground trying to get through this. "Listen you have to hear this... We worked so hard for him... we did everything he... asked of us and more..." tears begin to fall from his eyes as he looked over at his sister then back up at Goku.

"Vegeta..." Keisha said softly as she touched her brother comfortingly as tears slid down her face she was seeing for the first time just how tore up on the inside her brother had been for years.

"He took me... from my father... when I was just a little boy... he made me do what ever... he wanted and said... he would kill my father... and sister if I didn't..." Vegeta said then looked at his sister again with tears still flowing down his face. He looked back over at Goku to continue. "I did everything he asked... but he killed him... anyway... along with everyone else... he was scared of us... scared that a Super Sayain would be born someday to raise up and over throw him..." he said.

"Uhm... a touching story." Frieza said with an eye roll.

"Ugh...ugh..." Vegeta reached out towards Goku.

"Vegeta please no more save your strength." Goku said as he turned to face Vageta.

"Kakarot...please... destroy... Frieza... he made me... what I am...Don't let him... do it to... anyone else...whatever it takes... stop him...Please..." Vegeta said reaching pleading for Goku to defeat Frieza as his dying wish. Then his hand suddenly fell to the ground and he stopped breathing.

"Vegeta... Vegeta... No... Vegeta..." Keisha said as she leaned over touching his face then feeling for his pulse knowing he was already gone she couldn't feel his energy anymore. She turned towards Frieza angrily. "You bastard! You've taken everything, absolutely everything! My brother... my brother was all I had left!" she raged at him as she cried and slammed her fists into the ground.

"Don't worry girl you'll be with him again shortly." Frieza said and laughed hysterically.

Keisha was up on her feet powering up her aura flickering between a white/blue to yellow back and forth, her eyes flaring wildly between black and green. She attacked making it across the battlefield in the blink of an eye but he transformation wasn't complete so she now had shinny black eyes, shining with her rage. She forgot about the others she didn't care about the others this man had destroyed her family, her race, and their future she was going to make him pay.

Frieza was backing away from her wild range of attacks there seemed to be no rhyme or rhythm to the attacks she was just blindly trying to kill him. But slowly he was getting the upper hand she was no where near his power level and this girl needed to know that. He began his attacks in earnest avoiding her wild swings at him easily now.

Keisha slowly coming back to her senses from her rage realizing she had attacked Frieza began defending herself as his attacks rained down on her like blows from a jack hammer. Falling back and being beaten to a pulp she flew back into the mountain above Vegeta's body then she fell semiconscious back down towards the ground. She landed face first beside her dead brother then coughed up blood mixing hers with his. "Vegeta..." she whispered as fresh tears slid down her face and she began pushing herself up. Extreme pain piercing her back tearing through her body and exiting out her chest was a purple blast of ki from Frieza.

"Good riddens I just cleansed the universe of another Sayain." Frieza said as he cackled out laughter.

Keisha coughed up more blood as she fell forward trying to catch her breath she landed with her face, facing her brothers and her vision blurred. She reached for his hand her fingers stretched out she closed one eye and bit her lip as she concentrated on getting her hand to his. ' _Brother...I tried to...avenge you...'_ she thought as her fingers landed on top of his and all was black.


	2. Polite Society

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 2

Polite Society

March 20, 2018

Vegeta had moved into the Briefs family home in West City along with a lot of Namekian's and his sister who just moved right back into the room she had before going to Namek with Goku. Vegeta unaccustomed to living among civilized non genocidal maniacs felt extremely uncomfortable here on Earth where as his sister had somewhat blended into the Earthlings society.

"Come on Vegeta relax for once in your life." Keisha said as she laid on her back with her hands behind her head. Her eyes were closed with one foot flat on the ground and the other leg laying straight out. She was enjoying the gorgeous spring day soaking up the rays of the sun enjoying the warmth while her brother trained a few feet away. She had on a pink spaghetti strapped shirt with a red button down short sleeved over shirt, blue jean shorts that came down over her thighs, white ankle socks and white and red tennis shoes.

"Tch...You're growing soft like these weaklings!" Vegeta growled out at his sister as he ignored her advice and continued fighting his invisible foe. He had on blue training shorts, white sleeveless shirt, white socks and blue tennis shoes.

Keisha turned her head slightly to look in Vegeta's direction and opened one eye to watch him for a few moments, he was fighting Kakarot in his head she was sure. "Vegeta, you're too tensed up. Relax take a well earned vacation. Besides these little training sessions of yours aren't doing much. Wait till the gravity machine is operational." she said with a sigh as she rolled over on her side propping herself up on her elbow.

"Ugh! Infernal woman leave my training be!" Vegeta said angrily as he turned to face her with his fist balled up threateningly.

"Fine be that way. Stay tensed up see if I care." Keisha said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "It's a good life here if you'd let it be." she said with a shrug then lifted off the ground with a small wave then turned to fly away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta said irritated as he stepped towards her glaring at her.

"I told Bulma I'd help her do something today and you're obviously not in the mood for company." Keisha said with a wink and a small solute, two fingers together pushed away from her forehead, then she took off over the Capsule Corp building away from him without waiting for a reply.

"Tch... Stupid women..." Vegeta grumbled turning his back towards the way his sister had just disappeared and he returned to his fake battle against Kakarot, who had became his rival over the past several months. He had to get better than that Super Sayain, he had to become one himself. He was Royalty it was his birth right to claim, or so he told himself.

"What do you need done?" Keisha asked as she landed on the other side of Capsule Corp in front of Bulma curiously.

"AGH... you can't just drop in on someone like that..." Bulma said clutching at her heart after nearly jumping out of her skin. You'd think after as much time as she spent around Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha that she would be use to it, but it scared her nearly to death every time they landed like that.

"Yeah well I waited till he was speaking to land so I knew I wasn't interrupting anything important." Keisha said with an eyebrow raised and a dismissive wave at the Earthling behind her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yamcha said irritated as he gritted his teeth and balled up his fist.

"Watch what you? You're not interesting enough." Keisha said with a smirk and an raised eyebrow at the human who was so obviously so infatuated with her blue haired hostess it was nauseating.

"Hey that wasn't right what did Yamcha do to you?" Bulma asked angrily recovering from her shock and defending her boyfriend.

"My point proven the weakling needs you to defend him." Keisha said with her arms crossed and a frown on her face, what did this woman see in this insignificant boy.

"I don't need a woman to defend me bring it on!" Yamcha yelled out angrily.

"Really peewee you want to go there?" Keisha said putting her arms down to her side slowly as she turned to face him ready to go anytime he was. Her smirk and the excited look in her eyes made Yamcha think differently about his previous statement.

"Nevermind..." Yamcha said weakly as he looked away from her down to the right finding the grass to be of significant interest at that moment.

"Pitty. You would never mouth off again had you went through with that statement. Now Bulma you did request assistance today what did you need?" Keisha said smuggly turning away from Yamcha back to Bulma curiously. It had something to do with the gravity machine she was sure of that but what exactly Bulma needed she was unsure.

"Oh... I just told Yamcha I would go to the festival with him. I'll do it tomorrow. Dad's behind on the repairs anyway. We can't test the gravity machine properly until tomorrow after lunch probably." Bulma said tapping her chin and looking up at the sky like she always did when she was trying to remember details her father had given her.

"Fine. What's a festival though?" Keisha asked curiously of Bulma tilting her head to the side slightly wondering what this event was.

"What seriously. Don't you Sayain's have a culture?" Yamcha said and laughed obnoxiously at the absurdity of the question Keisha had asked.

Keisha's glare turned back to Yamcha who quickly gulped and stopped his laughter looking down at the ground again. "Our culture revolves...did revolve around fighting and keeping Frieza happy, you obnoxious weakling. We had no time for all the frivolous adventures that you Humans tend to spend you're entire lives doing." she said correcting herself remembering yet again that her race would die completely after their lives were over. "Ugh!" she surrounded herself with her aura and took to the sky flying away from Capsule Corp.

"That could have went better Yamcha..." Bulma said sadly watching Keisha fly off to only god knew where. She usually didn't come back for day's or weeks when she left last time she stayed before going to Namek.

"Where is she going?" Vegeta asked curiously coming around the side of Capsule Corp building. He had felt a definite spike in her power just before shooting off out of the city already.

"Only god knows where she goes when she's like that. But Yamcha here opened his mouth and upset her." Bulma said looking down from the sky to Vegeta.

"Bulma... Who's side are you on?" Yamcha whined as he moved in behind her trying to not get killed by Vegeta.

"He's lucky then." Vegeta said as he turned and walked back the way he came to continue his training.

"Pardon?" Yamcha asked confused as he stood up straight, he'd been expecting an outburst of anger from Vegeta not dismissal.

"For two reason. One you're alive still after upsetting her, two it wasn't me that you upset." Vegeta said with an evil grin looking over his shoulder at Yamcha the threat thick in the air as Vegeta raised his power quite to about a quarter of his max.

"I...uh...I'll pick you up later then..." Yamcha said to Bulma as he backed away heading for the exit of Capsule Corp towards his car quickly. Which caused Vegeta to erupt into laughter as he continued back towards 'his' little training area in the back yard of the Brief's house.

~*~*~*~ Several Miles Away ~*~*~*~

Keisha landed on a sandy beach of a deserted island she looked around curiously the island was small but close to the main land. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing then she slowly began training working her way through the stances. Her brother relied on brute strength and his cunning during battle but she relied on precision of her attacks the more direct the less energy she put into any given battle letting her battle longer. That and this slow method of training she found had a calming effect on her mind years ago.

Another presence was now on the island making its way towards her but she remained calm the power was familiar and no actual threat. She ignored the new comer for a long time as he floated above her watching her until it grated on her nerves. "What do you want Namekian?" she asked irritated opening her eyes and looking out over the ocean.

"I have a name you know." Piccolo said irritated as he landed several feet away watching her closely trying to figure her out.

"What do you want a medal, we all have names your points what?" Keisha asked frowning over at him before turning her back to him and taking off her over shirt. She balled it up and threw it down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked as he got ready for a fight.

"Laying on the beach, what about it green man?" Keisha said irritated as she glanced over at him over halfway down to a seated position.

"Why are you here?" Piccolo asked standing back up from his crouched position when she finished sitting down.

"What the hell does it look like. Get off me geez! Why are you here asking me a million questions?" Keisha asked irritated as she flopped back on her shirt closing her eyes with her hands back up behind her head.

"Got to make sure you don't hurt anything." Piccolo said smirking when she glared over at him.

"There's nothing here to hurt or at least there wasn't until you showed up, are you volunteering? If not then get out of my sight!" Keisha said angrily then turned her face back up to the sky closing her eyes again trying to ignore his presence.

"Keep this in mind Sayain, I'm not as trusting as Goku and without him here it's my job to keep you in check." Piccolo said arrogantly as he turned flaring his cape just before lifting off the ground to leave.

"Keep this in mind Namekian, if I wanted you dead you would be. If I wanted this planet dead you wouldn't stand a chance. I came here to relax and you intruded on my privacy, watching me, your brazen behavior will not be tolerated do you hear me? And Kakarot's a trusting fool everyone knows it." Keisha said irritated as she continued to lay on the beach without looking at him.

"You sound like you believe that." Piccolo said over his shoulder laughing.

Keisha didn't say anything she just opened her eyes then lifted off the ground turning to face him she pulled her fists towards her body pulling her elbows against her sides raising her power level to about half of her full ability. The ocean around the small island rippled wildly as the tree's bend and waved with the power of her aura.

Slowly it reached Piccolo's current level and he smirked. "Is that all you got?" then the smirk was gone when her power continued to go up passing his highest level so far. He held his own against her powers flaring keeping himself in place.

"I'm only at half my power Namekian go on about your business some where else and leave me be or die right here your choice." Keisha said when she opened her eyes and glared at Piccolo daring him to keep testing her patients.

"The fact that I am leaving means nothing I was leaving anyway." Piccolo said then began to fly away.

"Right..." Keisha said irritated as she suppressed her powers again then floated back down to the sandy beach where she then began looking for the over shirt she had been using as a pillow. After finding her shirt she dusted it off and put it back on then sat down on the beach closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the shore. It was peaceful, beautiful, and calming here on this planet she liked it here and hoped that her brother would feel the same.

As night was falling Keisha returned to Capsule Corp walking into the main household then up the stairs to her room to find Vegeta standing there with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and one leg bent with his foot resting against the door frame. "Haha done with your tantrum are you." he said smirking at his sister.

Keisha rolled her eyes at him then without a word waked the rest of the way over to her door so she could open the door and go in. She stopped and looked down at his hand grabbing her arm. "You can come in or stand in the hall?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she looked up into her brothers eyes.

Vegeta let go and let her go into her room then he followed her shutting the door. "Where have you been?" he asked annoyed.

"Training. Where doesn't matter." Keisha said with a shrug as she walked over and opened the door to her balcony so the cool breeze would blow into the room.

"I was hounded all day long by that infernal woman wanting me to go after you." Vegeta said annoyed as he crossed his arms again and stared at her.

"I'm assuming you told her I was fine and to leave you alone." Keisha said and laughed as she laid back on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course but she never relented." Vegeta complained as he tapped his fingers against his arms.

Keisha looked over at Vegeta curiously there was a tone in his voice that made it sound that he hadn't really minded her nagging but he was complaining because it interrupted his training. "She is a strong willed and stubborn woman I'll give her that." she said looking back up at the ceiling.

"The woman needs to leave me be when it comes to problems with you!" Vegeta growled out irritated shaking his fist at her.

"Tell her that she's not my problem in those moments." Keisha said and laughed as she looked over out of the window noticing that the breeze picked up. "Seems like a storm is blowing in." she said as she stood up and walked over to her balcony to look up at the clouds rolling in.

"Don't change the subject, it's your fault that woman interrupted my training continuously today. Fix it!" Vegeta said irritated then turned started for the door.

"Vegeta." Keisha called out as she turned to face him and watched as he stopped in his steps to look back at her. "This is a interesting planet wouldn't you say? We could actually have a home planet again if we stay here." She said softly as she put her hands on the rails of her balcony and leaned back sitting between them.

"Don't be absurd our home planet was destroyed these people will not accept us. The only reason we are here is I need to know how Kakarot did it, how he became a Super Sayain." Vegeta said crossing his arms and looking over at the door.

"They accepted Kakarot." Keisha said with a frown as she looked up at the sky over the Brief family home which was more like a mansion.

"He grew up here, they didn't know any better." Vegeta said looking over at his sister, he knew she liked it here on this planet but their very blood would drive them to fight. He had no real hope that the Earth's special forces would accept them, not that they could do anything about it if they did decide to stay on this planet other than annoy the crap out of them like the mosquitoes they are.

"It's going to be another 150 days before they can summon the Namekian Dragon again to wish Kakarot back to life so it goes to say he will be back at some point in the near future, I'd say we wait for him and they'll get used to us." Keisha said with a shrug as she looked back down at Vegeta standing over by the door out of her room.

"I had plans on staying until I beat Kakarot!" Vegeta said irritated then turned and walked out of her room and across the hall into his own room shutting the door ending any further conversation his sister could think up.

Keisha smiled and shook her head that was as close to an agreement on the subject she was ever going to get and she knew it. She stepped back into her room and made her way over to the closet to find some night clothes then made her way into the bathroom in her room to take a shower. The Brief's were rich so every bed room had their own bathroom.

Very early the next morning Vegeta made his way down to the kitchen where the Breif's family always had food laid out for their house guest to eat breakfast. Day's here always started early Dr. Brief's was currently refitting the Capsule Corp 3 space ship to go up to 300 x Earth's gravity per Vegeta's request. If Kakarot and his sister could stand 100 x gravity then he could certainly surpass them by training in higher gravity or so his thought process told him.

Mrs. Brief's was an excellent cook and always had a variety of amazing dishes sitting there already waiting to be eaten. So Vegeta quickly grabbed the food he wanted then sat down opposite his sister at the dinning table.

Keisha looked at the food on his plate and silently laughed with amusement in her eyes before leaning over the table. "Vegeta." she whispered to get his attention and when he glanced up at her he saw her grinning practically from ear to ear. "They know Kakarot, they've seen how much he eats. He's very uhm... aggressive when it come to eating. You can get more than their normal serving sizes that's why they have so much out for us the Namek's only drink water." she whispered trying not to embarrass her brother but knew the amount of food he had on his plate was no where near enough.

"Tch. I'll eat what I want woman leave me alone." Vegeta said irritated as he glanced back over at the food on the counter then to his plate.

"I figured the two of us could spar after breakfast you game?" Keisha asked sitting back and changing the subject when Bulma walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast herself.

Bulma looked at all the food curiously. ' _Perhaps all Sayain's weren't crazed lunatics when it comes to food._ ' she thought with a slight frown on her face seeing all the food still left.

"Fine." Vegeta huffed out returning to his meager plate of food, which to Humans was extremely overloaded. While here he had noticed that most Humans only managed one large plate so he didn't want to eat them out of the proverbial house and home.

Keisha giggled softly as she scooted her chair back and returned to the kitchen counter loading up two more plates of food which ended up piled high. She then returned to the table setting both plates between hers and his. She sat back down and picked out several pieces of toast, sausage, bacon, eggs, and hash-browns and put them on the plate right in front of her then continued to eat motioning for Vegeta to do the same.

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma as she sat down beside Keisha to eat. He looked back at the food in front of him and it seemed a waist to just let it sit there so he moved his now empty plate to the side pulling the still full plate to him and began eating.

"Good morning." Bulma said as she watched them curiously. ' _Is he not eating enough, Goku eats so much more that he does. Maybe he doesn't like what we've served?_ ' she thought curiously. "Vegeta do you like your breakfast?" she asked curiously in between bites of her own food. She knew it was dangerous to talk to a Sayian during meal times because Goku would be absolutely disgusting when he answered spraying food all over the table and the other occupants of the table.

Vegeta looked up slightly embarrassed in the middle of chewing his food, his cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink before he looked away from Bulma and swallowed. "Its fine." he grumbled then continued to eat.

Bulma watched him curiously had she not known better she would think she had somehow embarrassed the Prince of all Sayain's just by asking about his breakfast. "Would you like something else? We may not have all the delicacy's the universe has to offer but I'm sure we could find something you like." she said then took a sip of her coffee.

"I said it's fine." Vegeta grumbled once he swallowed again glancing up at his sister who was trying obviously very hard not to smile, laugh, or make eye contact with him.

"How do you like it Keisha?" Bulma asked curiously catching the glance that Vegeta had gave her. They were hiding something from her and she was going to find out what it was.

"It is very delicious. Some of the foods are interesting mysteries at times." Keisha said after she washed her food down with some water.

"Oh... so there's nothing we can do to make the food better for you then?" Bulma asked pushing the empty plate in front of her way and pulling the cup of coffee closer so she could feel the warmth in her hands as they wrapped around the cup.

"Why the sudden interest in our eating habits woman?" Vegeta asked irritated he didn't like being interrogated by this inferior Human woman.

"Uhm... well Goku eats like his life revolves around food...so I thought all Sayain's ate that much food." Bulma said slightly embarrassed as her cheeks turned red and she stared down at her coffee.

"You are correct Bulma Sayain metabolism is much different than Human's. We expend more energy because we evolved into a warrior race fighting is our way of life and to get that energy we eat a lot of food. Vegeta and I have more class that Kakarot we are not going to just scarf down every scrap of food in your home. We shall survive on what we get thank you for your concern." Keisha said in a very dignified and royal attempt to pacify their host's curiosity.

"Seriously don't worry about how much you eat, we can afford it easily. My father owns Capsule Corp a multi billion dollar company." Bulma said through her laughter. It was sweet that they were actually worried about offending their host's and eating through the amount of food that they would normally go through.

Vegeta scoffed then stood up leaving the room quickly. "Excuse us." Keisha said over to Bulma then followed her brother out of the dinning room, through the living room, and out the back door.

"You've folded into their society nicely." Vegeta grumbled irritated as he glared over at Keisha.

"It's not a bad idea to use their niceties Vegeta." Keisha said with an eyebrow raised as she looked over at him with a frown on her lips.

"You are a Sayain Warrior we have no time for Human niceties." Vegeta said glaring over at his sister.

"Living among the Human's learning their niceties would benefit you. It's not going to dull your fighting skills." Keisha said then lifted off the ground. "Anyway come on lets get away from here to spar."

"Why?" Vegeta asked scrunching up his eyebrows like she was crazy.

"One so we have privacy, no annoying interruptions. Two so we don't scare the Humans. And three so we don't damage anything like the gravity ship over there." Keisha said then took flight knowing he would follow even if he didn't agree. If he wanted to spar he had to follow and she knew he never turned down a sparing match.

"Tch...fine." Vegeta said then caught up to her quickly, falling in beside her silently.


	3. Fun or Training

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 3

Fun or Training

March 23, 2018

As the weeks went by leading into months Vegeta seemed to get more comfortable living here amongst the Earthlings, but he spent a good portion of his waking time in the gravity simulator. Bulma had shown him how to use the controls then Keisha had went in with him several times to show him the training that her and Kakarot had done during that six day trip to Namek. Mostly he preferred to train alone able to train at his own pace without the distractions of a partner.

Keisha had made up her own schedule for the gravity ship she wasn't going to let Vegeta get away from her by training in 300 x gravity, when ever he got there. So when he would shut down the simulator to go rest for the night she would go in to train. It wasn't a very even trade off but she was happy with it. He had to start off at 20 times gravity where she could start out at 110 because of her previous training.

"You two numb nuts have to give the machine a break!" Bulma fumed at Vegeta as she stormed into the gravity ship to fix what she believed to be shorted out wires. "I don't understand why you can't train together!" she said irritated as she slammed her tool bag down on the floor then began unscrewing the panel to get at the wiring.

"Shut up and just fix it!" Vegeta grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest standing behind her watching her curiously.

"Watch it Vegeta all I have to do is rip this wiring out and walk away then it'll never work again." Bulma said as she sat the panel down then glared back at Vegeta. He was getting more and more grouchy by the day the sooner they could wish Goku back the better she would feel.

"Woman I could kill you without batting an eye or coming any where near breaking a sweat so mind your tongue." Vegeta said angrily, she dared to threaten to take away his training his one chance at becoming a Super Sayain and beating that oaf Kakarot.

"You think I don't know that! Ugh! You need me and you know it so hush up and let me work." Bulma said angrily as she leaned under the control panel putting her head inside the machine looking up at the circuitry. "Just frikin great." She said after she examined all the wiring which seemed to be fine then she looked over at the mother board tapping it several times then she reached up and grabbed it and ripped it very unlady like right out of place. She stood up and walked over to Vegeta shaking the mother board in his face. "You see this, you two have completely fried it I have to totally build a new one to replace it." she said angrily right up his his face.

"So fix it already." Vegeta said irritated refusing to back away from this small Human woman.

"Ugh! I can't it's going to take me all day to create a new one which means there will be no training in here today! I'd like to see you try and build one of these!" Bumla yelled shaking the mother board and hitting him in the chest with it repeatedly.

"Woman that's what you are for! Stop nagging at me and fix it, the sooner you get done the sooner I can start training again!" Vegeta growled back at her refusing to raise his voice or react physically knowing the wrong move would kill her and he needed her sadly enough to maintain the machine.

"Good grief what's all this yelling about?" Keisha asked curiously as she walked into the ship yawning and rubbing her eyes. She had been awoken by the angry yelling since her mornings had turned into bed time, being able to use the gravity simulator only at night after Vegeta, had totally jacked up her sleeping schedule.

"You two jerks broke the machine!" Bulma yelled furiously spinning to face Keisha.

"It was fine when I shut it down this morning." Keisha said surprised by this turn of events.

"The machine, actually no machine, is meant to run 24/7 and you two don't even let it cool down before starting back up. You've completely fried the mother board, now it's going to take me all day to create a new one!" Bumla fumed as she stormed over to her tool bag threw the mother board into it then picked up the bag and stormed out.

"Seems we need to leave it shut down at least once a week." Keisha said with a yawn and a shrug as she turned to go back to bed.

"I'll not neglect my training because of a part that could be made better." Vegeta said angrily as he glared at the control panel that had no circuitry to work now.

"I don't think you have a choice. And it's not just you that has to stop training so stop complaining, regular training will be fine for one day." Keisha said dismissively with a wave over her head as she walked down the ramp.

"Tch... you are to easily won over by these weaklings." Vegeta said stubbornly as he walked down the ramp as well intent on doing his old training regiment in the back yard.

"Breath princess it'll be all right." Keisha said sarcastically as she looked back at him from the back door to the Brief family home.

"What did you just call me?" Vegeta asked angrily as he turned to glare at her balling up his fist.

"I didn't studder Vegeta you heard me perfectly fine. You're being overly dramatic over nothing. One day a week you'll train till lunch in the gravity simulator then shut it down then I'll not train at all that night, and you can begin training again after lunch the next day so it will be off for a whole 24 hour period." Keisha said as a compromise to get Vegeta to stop complaining, normally she enjoyed verbally sparing but today with as little sleep as she had it was grating on her last nerve.

"I guess that would work I wouldn't feel the day had been a total waist then." Vegeta said quietly to himself as he looked back over to the gravity ship.

"Great now that your temper-tantrum is over I'm going back to bed, try to keep it down to a dull roar would ya!" Keisha said irritated and with that she disappeared back into the house.

Bulma spent several hours in her lab grumbling about stupid Sayains and their incessant need to fight and train to fight. Late that evening she left her personal lab to return to the gravity ship with a new mother board in hand. She opened the back door to find Vegeta standing in the in the middle of the back yard where he had done his training before the gravity machine was up and running. He was just standing there all tensed up with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. She stood there silently watching, unwilling to interrupt his image training as the others called it.

Vegeta was standing there in his typical shorts and no shirt his muscles had started to fill out under all the gravity training he had just gotten up to 150 times gravity in the simulator. He could feel her just standing right outside the door and he wondered what that woman wanted now but he refused to acknowledge her presence.

He was a glorious specimen to look at from Bulma's point of view too bad his attitude always sucked the air out of the room. She had watched his training progress and his body change over the last couple months, he was a cutie before but now it was like she was being drawn towards him. Her eyes softened slightly and she regretted yelling at him this morning, he was very dedicated which caused him to become frustrated at his lack of progress in becoming a Super Sayain she could understand the frustration at least.

"Woman why do you just stand there?" Vegeta asked suddenly glancing over at her, she was just standing there and it was grating on his senses taking away from the effectiveness of his training.

Bulma jumped slightly coming out of her own thoughts rather abruptly. "I didn't want to disturb you." she said honestly holding the new mother board in her hands in front of her.

"Tch... You're disturbing me more by just standing there like a lost sheep." Vegeta said irritated as he looked away from her closing his eyes again to resume his training hoping that she would take the hint and do what ever she came out here to do.

"You're an ass, you know that!" Bulma fumed as she stormed by him heading for the gravity ship mumbling to herself about arrogant prince's.

Vegeta opened one eye to watch her go with a smirk on his face he had ruffled her feathers again. He loved the arguments they had she was brilliant and challenged him mentally. During their matches he won about half while she won the other half but he would never verbally acknowledge she had won, but he took extreme pleasure in pushing her into their verbal spars.

"Hey Bulma, you out here?" Yamcha asked as he walked out the back door to the house curiously Mrs. Breif's had told him she last saw Bulma heading out the back door.

"Why are you here weakling?" Vegeta grumbled as he turned to glare at Yamcha, he didn't understand why but this particular Human just made him angry just by breathing it seemed.

"I belong on this planet what's your excuse and why are you shirtless Sayain?" Yamcha asked irritated he didn't like Vegeta or that woman staying here so close to his Bulma. They could kill her or for that matter himself extremely easily.

"I live here Human and I'm training, which is what you are interrupting." Vegeta said angrily as he narrowed his eyes at this irritatingly insignificant specimen of a Human.

"You mean you're living here rent free, off of other peoples hard work." Yamcha said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's right." Puar said as she floated along beside Yamcha then ducked behind him quickly.

Vegeta was scowling at the pair, no one talked to him like that. "Ah there you are Yamcha about time!" Bulma said happily as she came out of the ship and running over to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I was running late babe sorry." Yamcha said as he picked Bulma up and spun her around several times smirking over at Vegeta.

"Tch!" Vegeta balled up his fists then took off into the air quickly to get away from the two annoying Human's and their incessant lovey dovey nonsense.

"Vegeta...Hum wonder where he is going..." Bulma asked softly when Yamcha put her down and she watched the Proud Sayain Prince flying away.

"Who cares, come on we are going to be late." Yamcha said happily he had gotten under Vegeta's skin and that was a job well down in his book. He wrapped his arm around her waist then turned to lead her back into the house so she could get ready to leave.

"Hey where did Vegeta go?" Keisha asked as she rounded the corner from the kitchen with a glass of water and a sandwich in her hands.

"Who knows and who cares?" Yamcha asked with an obnoxious laugh as Bulma disappeared up stairs to go change for their date. His baseball schedule made things difficult at times to be together since he did a lot of traveling with his team.

"More than if it were you I'm sure." Keisha said as she glared at Yamcha. The boys smart mouth made her want to kill him where he stood every time he came around. "I'm sure you have nothing better to do with your life except come here and antagonize people who could kill you with just a single finger." she said softly but the softness of her tone didn't deter from the obvious threat hidden beneath as she brushed past him to go outside.

"Right..." Yamcha said and laughed nervously as he watched Keisha walk outside unsure if she was going to act on the threat. Sayain's were so unpredictable even Goku had been unpredictable at times and he had know him since he was a boy.

Keisha ate her sandwich and finished her water then sat the glass down on the patio table while watching the sky. She could still feel Vegeta's energy but it was far away and getting farther by the second. She frowned lightly as she glanced over at the gravity machine then back to the sky if she remembered correctly he was heading in the direction of the Son family. "Damn..." she said softly lifting off the ground glancing over at the gravity machine again. ' _Oh well..._ ' she thought then took off after Vegeta.

After about five minutes Keisha had caught up with Vegeta. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked annoyed as she came up beside him.

"Just curious what's up here in the mountains that caught your attention." Keisha said as she watched where she was going, she had been right she could feel Gohan and Piccolo's energies getting closer.

"Just wanted away from that house." Vegeta said gritting his teeth as he stared down at the mountains as they passed over them.

"Someone in-particular like an overly attached young Human male?" Keisha asked her tone giving away the smile on her lips.

"That weakling has no business being anywhere near her...I mean... us!" Vegeta said getting slightly pink cheeks turning his face from her trying to hid his embarrassment.

Keisha smiled she had been right that woman's constant bickering with Vegeta was getting to him, attracting him to her, Sayain men were always attracted to strong willed women. "We're getting close to the Son house. Were you wanting to see Gohan or Piccolo?" she asked changing the subject understanding that Vegeta wouldn't want to talk about Bulma or Yamcha at the moment.

"Not really." Vegeta said turning his attentions back to where he was going thankful that his sister had dropped the subject of the Capsule Corps heiress.

"Then lets change course." Keisha said then turned to the left so they could eventually swing back home. That was a strange word after so long without one, but it made life seem richer for some reason.

Vegeta followed her change in course curious as to why he ever listened to her, then he realized that she had always been there throughout everything she had been by his side. That made him trust her implicitly her ideas were usually pretty good, and so where her instincts even if he never would tell her that.

"You know Vegeta another 65 day's and the Earthlings will be able to use the dragon balls to bring Kakarot back." Keisha said glancing over at Vegeta curiously. "What are you going to do when he's back?" it was a question nagging on her mind for the last several days.

"I plan to fight him of course." Vegeta said glancing over at Keisha wondering where this was going, that had been his plan all along and she knew that.

"Vegeta he's a Super Sayain, without that transformation you'll be no match for him and you know that." Keisha said frowning over at him, she knew he would never ask Kakarot for training his pride would never allow such a thing to happen.

"He won't kill me, I'll get stronger and possibly learn the secrets of becoming a Super Sayain." Vegeta said with an eyebrow raised returning his attention to where they were going.

"That's insane. Super Sayain's are ruthless killing machines. He killed Frieza what makes you think that soft hearted idiot will remain in control and not to kill you?" Keisha said shocked as she stopped flying to stare at him like he had lost his ever loving mind.

Vegeta stopped and turned to face her to see her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in shock. "I have to know how to do it, it's my birth right!" he said angrily gritting his teeth, glaring at her, and balling up his fist.

"Ask him how he did it, ask him how it changed him, ask questions Vegeta." Keisha said coming out of her shock furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"I'll not ask for advice." Vegeta said angrily waving his fist at Keisha.

"Well I'm not going to let you fight him until I see he remains in control." Keisha said glaring right back at her brother unwilling to let him die for nothing.

"You'll not tell me what I can and can't do woman!" Vegeta yelled at her angrily advancing towards her.

"I watched you die on Namek damn it Vegeta, I'll never watch it happen again!" Keisha said angrily as she brought her eyes up to link with his.

The devastation Vegeta read in her eyes made him stop and look away from her. "I have to know Keisha, I have to understand how to do it I'm getting no where in my training." he said glancing back over to her.

"I won't keep you from fighting him once I know he can maintain control Vegeta. Once that's established fight him till you heart is content." Keisha said with a soft sad smile. "Brother I can't loose you again." she said softly as she let her energy take her to where she was directly in front of him.

"I have no intention of loosing." Vegeta said with a huff as he crossed his arms and turned his back to her.

 _'Emotions are not his strong suite.'_ Keisha thought with a silent laugh. "Come on big brother lets go home." she said putting her hand on his head and ruffling his hair which was something she had done when they were small children roaming around on Planet Vegeta before Frieza had taken him from their family.

"Tch... don't do that!" Vegeta yelled at Keisha as he swatted her hand away from his head. He had always hated when she did that it reminded him that he was extremely short for a Sayain.

Keisha laughed as she flew back away from him. "Come on keep up." she said laughing some more just before she took off at about half her speed going down to ground level following a twisting and winding river flowing down through the mountains.

Vegeta stayed still with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face for a few moments before glancing around to be sure he wouldn't be seen then followed her trying to catch her. Fun wasn't his forte so he took this as evasive training catching up to her in no time which made her laugh more and increase her speed.


	4. The Wishes

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 4

The Wishes

March 25, 2018

They had gathered the Namekian Dragon Balls the moment they were able to letting Dende summon the dragon in their natural tongue like they had done on Namek. "Alright Dende the first wish is for Goku and Krillin to be brought to the Earth's check in station." Bulma said happily they were going to get everyone brought home.

Dende translated the wish into Namekian and after a few seconds the Dragon announced that Krillin was now at the check in station but he was unable to bring the one known as Goku there because he wasn't dead and bringing him there would kill him.

"Uh... what... then why hasn't he come home?" Chi Chi asked as she pulled her little boy back closer to her.

"No problems my friends just wish him to Earth then." the old Namek said who had taken Guru's place as leader of the Namekian people.

"Right Dende." Bulma said loosing her shocked expression for a determined one. Once again Dende translated the wish.

This wish took several minutes until the dragon said "The wish could not be granted because the one called Goku refuses to return at this time."

"Huh what...Why?" Bulma said shocked again staring up at the dragon like he had just ruined her whole day.

"Well Vegeta's not going to like that..." Keisha mumbled to herself as she turned to look at where he had been standing against the house to see he was gone. "Damn it..." she mumbled as she pushed her way through the Namekian's to follow her brothers energy he was heading straight for the gravity machine. "What's up?" she asked softly using her speed to catch up to him before he could get into the ship.

"I'm going to go find him now get out of my way." Vegeta said irritated as he walked up the ramp.

"Don't be ridicules Vegeta you know how large space is you have no idea where to look." Keisha said as she followed him up the ramp and into the ship noticing that none of the Humans or Namekia's had seen their departure from the group.

"As usual you don't understand and are asking me silly questions." Vegeta said irritated as he walked over and sat down in front of the controls.

"I understand you are frustrated Vegeta the man will come back to Earth you just have to be patient." Keisha said as she walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Ugh... get off. I'm going now sit down or get out of the ship!" Vegeta growled out at her annoyed as he plotted a course away from Earth towards Namek. Seemed logical to start in the area of Namek he would head towards the nearest Frieza planet to get a location of Kakarot.

"Better shut the door before we fry on our way out of the atmosphere." Keisha said sitting down beside him in one of the other chairs.

"Uh..." Vegeta looked over at Keisha shocked he had expected her to stay on Earth she had grown so accustomed to the Earthlings and their way of life.

"What? Stop gaping like a fish and get a move on." Keisha said slightly irritated as she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair staring up at the sky.

"Right." Vegeta said with a hidden smile as he returned to the control panel. He closed the door then hit the start button making the ship take flight easily enough.

"Well it's going to take 6 days to get to where Namek used to be where to from there?" Keisha asked curiously as she stood up and walked over to the gravity machine looking up at it wondering what exactly Vegeta's plan was. She knew very well that he never did anything with out a plan of action it was an amazing aspect of her brother she admired. She herself tended to be a little more rash during decision making more of the fight now plan later type.

"Frieza planet 419. They had to catch something on their scanners coming from Namek." Vegeta said looking at the Earthlings charts in the computer then chose the planet he was looking for changing their destination.

"Frieza planet 419... why would they help us?" Keisha said looking back at Vegeta like he was crazy.

"Because they can't say no." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face and an old glint in his eye. Something he had been missing since Namek had returned to the proud Sayain Prince.

"You're down right devious some times you know." Keisha said with a laugh as she returned her attention to the Gravity Machine. "Lets see where were you?" She said softly pulling up a memory block to see the most recent use of the gravity machine.

"I was at 120." Vegeta said proudly as he stood up and walked over behind her his smirk still in place.

"Good job I guess I can come down to that." Keisha said with her own smirk in place he was barely higher than where she had started on Earth. She had started on 110 because of her previous training with Goku during their trip to Namek.

"Ugh... Come down to that... What are you on?" Vegeta blustered angrily balling up his fists at her. How could she have surpassed him with all of his training so far.

"Oh Vegeta remember I was already at 100 times gravity when you started training in the gravity machine on Earth so of course I'm higher than you in gravity training. I'm at 190." Keisha said like the answer was obvious as she keyed in 130 to get their training started.

"Then put it on 190 I'll get used to it!" Vegeta said angrily as he glared at his hand balled up in front of him gritting his teeth.

"No!" Keish said as she glanced back at Vegeta like he had lost his mind. "We'll go up gradually as we approach our destination." she said turning on the gravity machine and it began slowly increasing the gravity inside the ship.

"God woman what did you put it on?" Vegeta asked as he strained to stay up on his feet properly.

"130 Vegeta." Keisha said as she stood there easily watching him curiously to see if understanding dawned in his eyes. "Now walk around get used to the new gravity." she said shooing him to get his started.

Vegeta glared at her but he knew she was right. Over the next several hours his determination made his movements easier but he still glared at his sister any time he went by her. Her moves were so easy and coordinated it infuriated him but made him proud that she had surpassed him. "Happy to be one up on me?" he asked belligerently as he managed to use his energy to get off the floor.

"Extremely." Keisha said as she appeared right in front of him and threw a punch at his face which he dodged rather sloppily. "Good job, now lets make this a little more fun." she said with a wicked grin on her face as she attacked him using fist and feet.

Vegeta dodged her attacks and the more he did the more he felt comfortable in this gravity. He began fighting back but he was slower than she was since she was used to a higher gravity he needed to get clever to land a punch on her.

Keisha knew it was just a matter of time before his analytical mind would find away around her strengths and give himself an advantage. She waited wondering what he would come up with curiously watching his every move to discern what it was he would find.

Vegeta panting heavily as he began to float back down to the floor as he glared up at Keisha caught her off guard. Had she pushed him too hard? She wondered as she dropped her guard to follow him down to the floor only to find him right in her face grinning. "You're too predictable sis." He said as he knocked her across the gravity room floor skidding and slamming against the far wall.

Keisha laid there still, blood coming from the corner of her mouth, with shallow breaths, and her eyes just barely open as she watched him curiously through her eye lashes.

"Come on I know I didn't do that much damage stop kidding and get up." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms glaring at her. _'I didn't hit her that hard did I? I was just trying to get the upper hand...'_ he thought worried when she still didn't move. ' _She didn't have her guard up at all though... perhaps I did hurt her..._ ' he thought as he watched her curiosity turning into worry.

Keisha continued to lay there pretending to be unconscious wondering if he would drop his guard. She watched as he cautiously made his way over to her not dropping his guard then landing in front of her and there it was as he kneeled down to check on her his guard dropped. The second it dropped she had him pinned to the floor. "Turn a bout's fair play Vegeta." she said as his shocked face looked back up at her.

"Why you dirty little cheat." Vegeta said angrily as he tried to get out from her pin. "Uhg blast you!" he raged angrily.

"I didn't make you bleed brother keep that in mind." Keisha said as she wiped the corner of her mouth with her hand as she stood up releasing him from the pin. She looked at her hand curiously before wiping it off on her clothes.

"I thought I had really hurt you!" Vegeta said angrily as he turned his back on her crossing his arms over his chest.

"You did hurt me Vegeta but that was part of training. I didn't expect you to play possum." Keisha said as she walked over to the gravity machine to turn it off she's had enough for the day several house of facing off against Vegeta was tiring.

"Possum?" Vegeta asked curiously as he felt the gravity returning to normal.

"It's an animal on Earth that play's dead to fool it's predator." Keisha said as she stretched and popped a few joints.

"I didn't play Possum, woman you played Possum." Vegeta said angrily turning to watch her make her way towards the ladder going below.

Keisha laughed as she turned her head to look back at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes I did, but you acted like you were giving up to get through my defenses first." she said turning back to where she was going. "I'm hungry, you?" she asked curiously as she lifted off the floor and turned towards him centering herself over the ladder whole to go down to the living quarters.

"Food does sound good." Vegeta said with a shrug and a scowl as he slunk across the gravity room to follow her down to the living quarters.

Keisha laughed as she made her way below. "Ya know Vegeta they have a saying on Earth, the way to a mans heart is through his stomach. I suppose for a Sayain that is doubly true." she said as she opened the fringe curiously.

"Why are you so fascinated by these Earthlings?" Vegeta asked curiously as he sat down at the table knowing what ever she found she would pull out enough for the both of them.

"Think about it Vegeta. They did something we couldn't do. They faced Frieza and defeated him, they even defeated us." Keisha said as she rummaged through finding things to make for them to eat.

"Tch that was all luck. Besides it was a Sayain that defeated Frieza." Vegeta said looking away from her annoyed over to the several beds in the next room.

"Kakarot may be a Sayain by blood but he's and Earthling because he wasn't raised to be a Sayain. If he had been he would have died right along with everyone else." Keisha said sadly as she moved over to the counter space to prepare the food she had selected.

"Everyone else?" Vegeta question he assumed she meant their home world but neither of them had ever talked about it in private to share their feeling about the lose of their race. There had always been Nappa, Radditz, or some other of Frieza's men near by to over hear everything they said.

"You lost the Planet you were destined to rule, we lost our race, our family, and our futures when the Planet blew. I wonder if they even knew it was coming if they tried to defend themselves." Keisha said curiously as she stared out into space through one of the port holes.

"You know on Nemek, Dadoria told me everything. How father had planned a rescue mission with a squad of our best warriors but they froze on him when faced by Frieza. They all died right there on the ship Father being the only one to fight. Then Frieza blew up the planet afterwords the only Sayain in his way at that point was Bardodk the fool." Vegeta said turning his attention back to Keisha curiously wondering how she would take the knews.

"Father died trying to rescue you... I thought he died on the planet with everyone else. And Bardock... why would he stand against Frieza? He was a third class warrior just like his sons Kakarot, and Radditz." Keisha said curiously as she put the food she had finished over on the table then placed two glasses of water there as well before setting down.

"Don't know about Bardock the fool should have known he stood no chance. But the second Father rebelled was the second Frieza decided to destroy our world. Monkey see monkey do was his phrase. So our race was destroyed because of me." Vegeta said not making eye contact with her as he began to eat his dinner.

"No our race died because it didn't stand together behind Father. Had our race joined together perhaps they could have overwhelmed him. This is not your fault Vegeta." Keisha said hitting the table irritated by his thoughts. "What about Tarble does he know all this?" she asked curiously calming herself to finish eating.

"I doubt it and I don't even know where Father send him. He was so useless in battle Father sent him away to protect him." Vegeta said as he leaned back in his chair then taking a drink of his water.

"I don't know where Father sent him either." Keisha said with a sigh as she looked over at the clock on the wall it was late and she was tired. She had stayed up all night last night and today plus the training they had put in the gravity room above she was ready for bed. "Come on lets turn in for the night and start again early tomorrow." she said as she stood up putting her plates in the sink she would let the capsule corp cleaning bots take care of it hitting the button beside the sink then walked away.

After several days of training together and training individually Keisha had gotten Vegeta up to her gravity level. He was pushing her beyond her limits every time they spared now with him usually taking the win. Keisha had no intentions on letting him win for his ego she was fighting to win herself she did get her share of wins but it was by no means a fair trade off for his wins.

Vegeta noticed the subtle change in the training over the last couple days with him taking the wins more often now than not, Keisha was salty and bitter when discussing training or tactics. "You know it's only a matter of time before I beat Kakarot." he said trying to change the subject from their sparing to his rivals defeat.

"Bully for you, the naturally gifted conquers all." Keisha said with a huff as she glared over to the window out into space with her chin her her palm and her elbow on the table. She was sitting at the table while Vegeta cooked for a change.

"I've trained my whole life that doesn't make me naturally gifted." Vegeta said with a frown on his face she was angry at him for progressing passed her once again. He had found it irritating to be behind her since he had always been better than her during their youth, being older had it's advantages not to mention being male had it's natural advantages also.

"Phff. I finally passed you, took my whole life to do it and you caught up in just a couple of days surpassing me yet again. Naturally gifted fits you perfectly." Keisha said irritated as she glared over at him for a second then looking back out the window into space. The vast emptiness surrounding them at the moment fit her mood the only thing that she felt was jealously towards her brother which she knew wasn't right and made her feel angry at her self.

"That makes it sound like I didn't work hard to achieve this level, don't degrade my hard work like that! Perhaps it just means I work harder than you and you should train harder." Vegeta said icily as he put her plate down in front of her before walking around the table to sit down himself with his own plate of food.

"I train just as hard as you don't give me that." Keisha said angrily as she slammed her right palm down on the table standing up out of her chair quickly with her other hand in a fist ready to take him on again.

"Sit down and eat." Vegeta said without even looking up at her as he began to eat, he figured ignoring her aggressive posture was the best way to get rid of the tension between them.

"Ugh you are infuriating!" Keisha said as she flung herself back down into her chair folding her arms under her breast slouching back in her chair glaring out the window again.

"That isn't the proper way to sit at a table. I know with Freiza we didn't have a lot of the niceties that other races had but you were taught better. Sit up straight and eat properly, I didn't spend the last hour cooking for you to glare out the window and brood over your inadequacies." Vegeta said looking up at Keisha rather annoyed with her child like behavior.

"Ugh! You're such an ass!" Keisha yelled as she got up grabbed her plate and walked away from the table heading for her bed room.

"SIT down now!" Vegeta growled out her insolence was getting to him making him want to beat her back down into her proper place. He was her superior being the oldest and the prince next in line to his stolen and destroyed throne.

"Or what Vegeta you going to spank me?" Keisha asked sarcastically as she glared back at her over her shoulder.

"I will not tell you again!" Vegeta said softly as he went back to eating his dinner but she saw the subtle threat in the words.

"Fine!" Keisha said angrily as she sat back down at the table and began eating while refusing to make eye contact with him. She knew being mad at him wasn't right, but she couldn't help it the pride she had gained over the last several months at being better than him was now shattered into a million pieces and it was his fault. They ate dinner in silence for a change, both mad at the other for their behavior, then they retired to their bed rooms in silence as well.

Keisha walked out of her room late the next morning feeling the vibrations of going through a planets atmosphere. Sliding through the living quarters she made it to the ladder up to the gravity room and she lifted off the floor with ease flying up then landing on the tiled floor. She walked over to Vegeta as he was navigating the ship down to land. "Here already?" she asked curiously looking at the controls.

"Oh so you are going to talk to me now hum..." Vegeta said distractedly as the ship landed and began shutting down all the systems.

"Look sorry, it's just infuriating to always be second place." Keisha said as she stood back up crossing her arms under her breast glancing away from him slightly embarrassed for the way she had been acting but mostly because she had to apologize.

"I guess third now actually." Vegeta said as he got up from the navigation chair and began walking towards the door to leave the space ship.

"You're an ass. I just apologized for my attitude and you... ugh... never mind!" Keisha fumed as she followed behind him willing to bash him over the head.

"You just guard the ship I'll find out information of Kakarot's location." Vegeta said looking back at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine... you're still an ass though." Keisha said with a smile and a shake of her head understanding he was just messing with her to rial her up.

"Would you have me any other way?" Vegeta asked with a laugh as he turned back around pressing the button to lower the door. "They have started poring out towards the ship, we don't want to fight these fools we just want information but if they insist I'll fight and you protect the ship." he said as the door lowered painfully slowly.

"And myself?" Keisha asked with a raised eyebrow she could feel the Frieza force soldiers all poring out of their little base towards this unknown ship.

"Na just the ship will be fine." Vegeta said with a dismissive wave over his shoulder then took to the air before she could hit him for being a sarcastic pain in the bottom. He landed down on the ground in front of the leading men approaching, which looked like a cross between a really ugly bird and a person.

Keisha leaned against the landing legs of the ship as the door to the ship closed. She felt the need to keep the Earth Tech secret from the freaky looking Frieza loyalists. "What are you doing here!" she heard the leader yell out at Vegeta aggressively with his arm up and pointed at his chest.

"We're here to find out information, sensor reading, other Sayains, escaping space craft, and anything else you have in regards to Namek when it exploded." Vegeta explained with his arms crossed these insignificant bird men had nothing on him. They had nothing on him before his training on Earth except in sheer numbers, then they would be a slight challenge.

"You are trespassing on this planet leave until you have proper authorization for Lord Freiza to be here." the leader said aggressively pointing the blaster on his arm from Vegeta to their ship in an obvious 'Get on your ship and leave' move.

"Hard to get authorization from a dead lizard. Now give me what I want and I will leave while you search for a new master." Vegeta said with a smirk and a light in his eyes that said this is going to be fun.

"Men don't be afraid make them leave or kill them both." The leader said as he stepped back into line with the others raising their blaster arms up aiming at Vegeta.

"Oh little bird dudes I really wouldn't do that if you want to remain living." Keisha said amused by this turn of events she hadn't expected them to just had anything over to them, she had anticipated them being resistant at first then making way for them like the terrified whelps they were.

"Kill th...!" the leader started but then dropped dead before he could finish his statement as Vegeta took him out with one blow.

"I tried to warn ya, now you've done it." Keisha said with a laugh as she watched Vegeta going through beating the daylights out of these strange creatures. He was managing to dodge the blasters easily and beat the bird men senseless without relying on his ki. There was little for her to do as she leaned against the ship watching. ' _I could just go get the info we want out of their computers while they're busy out here...na Vegeta told me to protect the ship..._ ' she thought with a frown looking up at the sky curiously it had been a long time since she'd seen a non-Earth sky. The sky blue with white clouds seemed gorgeous compared to this ugly kind of dark sea green here.

"If you're done spacing out we have information to find." Vegeta said irritated as he looked at her with a frown on his lips.

"Took you long enough." Keisha said as she stood up straight dusting her clothes off from where she had been leaned against the ship for the last several minutes.

"Yeah like you could have done better." Vegeta said sarcastically as he began making his way towards the base stepping over the dead or unconscious.

"How could Lord Freiza order Vegeta to do this...Is this what my people gets for be loyal subjects?" one of the barely conscious men asked as he glared at Vegeta and Keisha as they made their way by.

"Yes this is what whole civilizations get by being loyal to that bastard. Don't be so naive, your people have nothing special besides no one orders me around especially not a dead man." Vegeta said as he stopped and looked at the man with a smirk on his face.

"You've destroyed everything you worthless monkey! Lord Frieza will make you pay." the man threatened as he balled up his fist angrily.

"Look I didn't come here for a fight you and your ignorant brethren here decided to start the fight I just finished it. Don't be such a sore loser. Besides I've already told you bird brain Freiza is dead he died on Namek killed by a Sayain by the name of Kakarot which is why we are here for information on said Sayain." Vegeta said gritting his teeth this idiot wasn't listening.

"There is no way a monkey killed Lord Frieza I'll make you pay." The man said raising his blaster attached to his arm to kill Vegeta.

"Oh you just made my day bird brain." Vegeta said with an evil smirk as he raised his hand charging up a ki blast then blasting the man into nothingness.

"Really think you went overkill on that last attack Vegeta. Now if you're done playing with this weak species can we get the info we came for?" Keisha said rolling her eyes and walking away crossing the remaining distance to the base quickly.


	5. Future Part 1

_**A/N: M rated chapter**_

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 5

Future Part 1

March 20, 2018

Goku had finally came back to Earth and was living a normal life getting use to Earth again, more training, and loving his family. During this time Vegeta had managed to start his own family surprisingly enough with the blue haired vixen and heiress to the Capsule Corp business. Two years and two months after Goku's return the two had a son named Trunks. Then four months later a radical and aggressive heart virus, attacks Goku and so many more, to which there is no cure and he passed away after fighting for his life in excruciating pain for weeks.

Bulma searched for the Dragon Balls and summoned the dragon to wish Goku back to life but due to his death being of natural causes he was unable to be brought back. Vegeta's rage at loosing Kakarot to a stupid heart virus and he would never be able to show his superiority sent him over the edge to achieve Super Sayain finally.

Six months after Goku's death the world was rocked by a catastrophic event. On an island 9 miles southwest of South City an entire city was destroyed and the people murdered in the most cruel ways imaginable.

"Vegeta perhaps we should go take a look it seems off to me, something isn't right about all this." Keisha said as she muted the TV. The news camera's had arrived along with the reporters showing the devastation of the city and the uncountable amount of dead bodies laying in all kinds of crazy unnatural positions.

"Seems to be their problem Keisha." Vegeta said as he continued to sit there unfazed by the information.

"Vegeta anything that is their problem will eventually become ours. You know these weaklings can't fight off invaders, say remnants of Frieza's military by chance." Keisha said as she stood up and walked over to the back sliding glass door to look out at the sky.

"If it was those idiots we would have sensed their arrival. I don't sense anything I'd say the Human's did it to themselves." Vegeta said uncaringly as his wife came in carrying their ten month old son.

"What could do all this damage?" Bulma asked softly as she sat down beside Vegeta turning the sound back up on the TV. She sat Trunks on her lap bouncing him lightly facing her so he didn't see the devastation and death on TV.

:Oh my god there is such horrible screams coming from several blocks away I don't know if you can hear them but the screams are sending chills and dread through this reporter. Look there is a light coming towards us perhaps survivors...: then the tv changed to nothing but static then a blank screen where the station stopped sending the signal.

Vegeta was up on the edge of the couch while Keisha was standing at the door open mouthed they both knew that was an energy blast. Vegeta stood up now slightly worried he sensed no large amounts of ki in that area so what ever was happening it was something he couldn't explain. "Woman, take the boy into the shelter below." he said then turned and started for the door.

"That was an attack wasn't it?" Bulma said softly as she turned off the TV then stood up bouncing their son lightly in her arms.

"Yes." Vegeta said stopping at the door to glance back at Bulma. "Now do as I said." he said gruffly then walked out of the house followed by Keisha.

"Be careful you two and come home." Bulma said from the door as she watched the two walk to the center of the back yard.

"Lets go." Keisha said surrounding herself with her white blue aura then taking off as fast as possible without wasting a huge amount of energy.

"Right." Vegeta said taking one last look back at Bulma then taking off just like his sister.

"I can sense everyone has had the same idea as us." Keisha said once Vegeta caught up to her.

"Their not completely stupid they can see the writing on the wall in front of them." Vegeta said dismissively.

Keisha smiled softly that was the first compliment he had ever given these Human's. ' _What are we heading into though?_ ' she thought as her smile faded returning to the problem at hand.

"Vegeta, Keisha." Piccolo said as he flew up to them with Gohan now coming into his teens. But after his mother had book wormed him for the last three years he hadn't really progressed any from his days on Namek.

"Piccolo, Gohan." Keisha said in acknowledgment while Vegeta just grunted. "We don't sense anything do the two of you?" she asked curiously looking back at them.

"No but that city was obviously attacked." Piccolo said matter of factly glancing back at Gohan. The boy had barely survived Namek what horrors awaited them now and should he have left him at home with his mother was coursing through his head when he felt another energy approaching them from Kame House.

"Krillin!" Gohan said with a laugh and a wave.

"Hey guys' hows it going?" Krillin said lightly as he caught up to them.

"Oh I don't know we're heading into a battle field full of death." Vegeta said sarcastically as he glared back at the bald best friend of Goku's.

"Right not a time for a reunion." Krillin said focusing on his destination. The rest of the trip was silent as they all tried to pinpoint the cause of this devastation. "All seems quiet now." he said as they surveyed what was left of the town.

"Who ever it is could still be down there and know that we are here so stay on guard." Keisha said warningly as she looked around at the group to make sure they understood.

"Hey guy's look who I've brought." Yamcha said as he, Choutzu, and Tien landed behind every body. "Have you figured out anything we couldn't sense anything." he said worried as he walked up to the edge of the cliff they were all standing on to see the destroyed town.

"No nothing." Krillin said disappointed as he looked up at his long time friend.

"Well I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Piccolo said as he balled up his fist ready to get down to business.

"My sentiments exactly." Vegeta said as he lifted off the ground then turned to the others. "We have no idea what we are up against so if you find the enemy, who ever that may be, raise your ki we can at least sense each other."

"Right." everyone chorused then they all went to different parts of the city to find the source of all this devastation.

' _This is awful... is this what it looked like back when we worked for Frieza to survivors?'_ Keisha thought as she looked around with no luck. There were no Human's left alive in the town or at least in the section she was searching. There were dead bodies laying everywhere at odd angles with looks of shear terror still etched on their faces. The buildings were all damaged in some way, some with cars sticking out of window's that they shouldn't have been able to get to normally, whole sides of buildings were collapsed, or the building was completely collapsed. Cars were smashed, or on fire then there was the gas station not to far away that was a roaring blaze unchecked by the Human fire fighters.

Keisha spun around Yamcha's power was fading fast and the fool had never raised it to get help. "Damn idiot." she mumbled taking off surrounding herself with her white blue aura to hopefully get to him in time. She landed in the open area where Yamcha lay blood poring out of his body soaking the grass he laid on. On guard she could feel the others coming but there was no reason Yamcha was gone a ki blast had tore a whole through his chest and there was no sign of his enemy as she made her way closer to him letting her eyes roam all over the area not resting on one place but taking it all in.

"Keisha what happened?" Vegeta asked annoyed as he noticed his sisters caution moving towards the lifeless body of Yamcha before she kneeled down beside him to look at his wounds.

"No idea Vegeta, I got here with in a few seconds of his power starting to fade but this is how I found him and with no one else around. He was definitely killed by a ki blast but I never felt another presence." Keisha said as she stood back up from beside Yamcha.

"Alright it's too dangerous to continue alone. Team up and keep searching." Vegeta said dispersing the group again.

"Come on Gohan.." Piccolo said grabbing the kid to make him leave the dead body ofYamcha. _'I should have definitely left you at home kid._ ' he thought worried as he looked around.

"Alright Krillin come with us or Piccolo and Gohan." Keisha said following Vegeta knowing that Tien and Choutzu would stay together.

"I'm going to stick with Gohan." Krillin said then followed Piccolo and Gohan.

After about twenty more minutes of searching Vegeta and Keisha felt Tien's power raise rapidly then just as suddenly disappear all together. "Vegeta they are going after us by power level." Keisha said as they began flying towards Tien's last known position they were unable to feel Choutzu either.

"I know which means that Krillin, Gohan, then Piccolo are next." Vegeta said changing course to meet up with the trio he had just mentioned. "Namek you understand what's happening right?" he asked once they caught up to them.

"They are going after us by power level." Piccolo said angrily as they made it to the spot where Tein and Choutzu had been searching.

"Which means that you baldy are next followed by Gohan and then you Piccolo." Vegeta said looking at each one as he addressed them in their order.

"We must stay together at this point if they want us they can come get us." Keisha said as they looked down at the scene below them Tien was missing an arm and looked like he had been beaten pretty badly while Choutzu was completely gone there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Come out damn you! We'll not spit up again if you want a fight then stop skulking in the shadows you bunch of cowards!" Vegeta yelled angrily he hated being toyed with so far they had lost three of their group without ever seeing what was happening or who they were facing.

"Fine Vegeta we'll come out but you're taking away all our fun, and for that you'll pay with your life." a tall dark haired young looking man said as he lifted up out of his hiding place to float there in front of Vegeta several feet away.

"And just who the hell are you anyway?" Vegeta asked angrily as he glared at the boy. 'How'd he know my name?' he thought curiously as he narrowed his eyes at the boy watching a blond female make her way up beside the boy.

"I'm known as 17 my sister is 18. We're androids created by Dr. Gero to kill Son, Goku but we decided to have fun instead." 17 said with a smirk on his face as his sister 18 brushed her blond hair back out of her face.

"NO WAY! The red ribbon army..." Krillin said recognizing the symbol's on each of the androids clothes.

"The what?" Vegeta asked irritated as he glanced back at Krillin.

"The Red Ribbon Army was a corrupt army back when we were kids. Goku destroyed it when we were just boys. I always wondered what happened to the ones the he let get away." Krillin said shocked by this turn of events.

"Oh yes Goku destroyed the army built by Dr. Gero which caused the good Dr. to give up on creating an army when one small insignificant boy could destroy it all with relative ease. He created us instead but now the Dr. is dead and we are free to do as we please since there is no one on this miserable planet that can truly oppose us." 17 said with a laugh putting his hands on his hips arrogantly.

"Ha a couple of tin can's can't beat me." Vegeta said arrogantly as he got ready for a fight pulling his power up and turning Super Sayain with a smirk on his face when the looks of surprise crossed the androids' faces.

"Nice trick but you're still not on our level." 17 said as he recovered also getting ready to fight.

"I'd say we take them in pairs." Keisha said leery of them since they couldn't sense how powerful they were.

"Don't be silly and don't you interfere. The walking, talking, toasters are mine." Vegeta said arrogantly then sprung forward with a lightning fast attack which 17 matched easily.

"I don't care what he say's you three take the other one I'll help him." Keisha said as she took off after her brother and 17.

"Lets go!" Piccolo said as he took off after the girl 18 with Gohan and Krillin right behind him.

Blow after blow Vegeta was realizing that his training was insufficient that he had trained to maintain his new ability of Super Sayain with a little bit of refinement and improvement believing it to be the epitome of fighting and unbeatable, with that in mind and no rival to drive him on, ascending to a new level of Super Sayain never even crossed his mind as a possibility. Perhaps together him and Keisha could manage to pull out a win over this cocky arrogant Human built monstrosity but he doubted they could take on the woman with the power they would have left. His only hope was that the other three could manage a surprise upset against her.

Keisha was doing her best to keep up she had never managed to become a Super Sayain. Vegeta had explained that rage would send her most likely over the edge but this planet was amazing she wasn't able to get the initial burst through her limits into the legend of old. This life here on Earth was picturesque compared the the horror their life had been before.

17 kicked Keisha as hard as he could trying to break the two Sayain's apart and give him some breathing room, together they were actually pushing him and he didn't like it not one bit.

Keisha had blocked the kick with her left arm shattering her both bones in her forearm which allowed his leg to continue with his ankle making contact with her upper arm breaking it as well. She screamed as she flew back slamming into the cliff they had landed on when they first got to the island. She fell down to the base of the cliff crying out in pain as she landed on her broken arm. "Mother fucker...damn it..." she said angrily as she pushed herself up off the ground with her right arm looking up to where Vegeta was but 17 wasn't.

"Looking for me?" 17 asked suddenly in front of her. "You're no match for me you should really stay down." he said with a smirk as he charged a ki blast.

Keisha just stood there shocked at how fast this boy could be Vegeta hadn't even spotted him yet he was looking wildly trying to find the android. This was how she was going to die, this wasn't how she had imagined this day going at all. "Go to hell android!" she yelled as she charged her own ki blast knowing it would do no good but she was going out fighting, not like a lamb for slaughter.

"KEISHA!" Vegeta yelled as he spun around seeing the android finally and he sped off.

"You first!" 17 said angrily as he glared at Keisha releasing his blast just in time to be kicked by Vegeta but the damage was already done.

Keisha had fired her blast simultaneously and because of Vegeta's kick she got him right in the face. 17's blast which would have been fatal through the heart blow went through her lower abdomen just above her left hip and she coughed up blood as she fell. The wound was through and through and she was lying on the ground gasping for breath clutching her wound.

"Keisha..." Vegeta said softly as he kneeled down beside her and turned her over just for her to cry out in agony and cough up more blood.

"I guess... it's my turn..." Keisha said as she looked up at him with blood streaming out the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry... I wasn't of... any use to you..." she said sadly wincing in pain as she spoke.

"Don't talk like that, you are the one constant I could always count on. You need to get out of here, take the boy the two of you can fight another day." Vegeta said looking around for the android he had just kicked away from his sister.

"Vegeta... I've got hardly... any energy left..." Keisha said weakly she had put nearly everything in that last blast, if she was going to die she was going to hurt him. "Besides...I could never... leave you in... a fight like... this..." she said as she reached up and grabbed his shirt.

"You and Gohan have to make your escape sister. You must protect Bulma and Trunks for me." Vegeta said sadly as he laid his sister down prying her hand off of his shirt leaving her bloody hand print behind. "Get down here boy!" he yelled as he stood up taking a few steps away from his sister.

"Vegeta... you can't...you can't talk...like that... don't you dare... give up...don't you dare... die... you must win... you must come home..." Keisha said weakly as she turned her head to watch him standing there tall and proud between her and android 17.

"Take Keisha and leave boy. You and her are our last hope. Train hard become a Super Sayain then surpass that!" Vegeta said once Gohan landed beside him leaving Piccolo and Krillin dealing with 18.

"Uhm...How can I leave you all here it sounds as if you're giving up Vegeta..." Gohan said shocked as he looked up at the proud Sayain Prince.

"I will fight this battle as I have fought every battle in my life with the intention to win. Now do as I say get Keisha out of here." Vegeta said not taking his eyes off of a fuming android 17.

"Ve...Vegeta...No I refuse... to leave...I can still... fight..." Keisha said weakly as she pulled herself up her feet spread apart for stability as she clutched onto her wound hunched over with one eye closed trying to stay up on her feet as blood oozed out between her fingers.

"Don't be silly woman, you can no longer fight you can barely remain conscious. I will handle this alone." Vegeta said then began to rise off the ground. "Remember you must protect them no matter what happens." he said then left to return to his fight with 17.

"Come on Vegeta knows what he's doing." Gohan said as he walked over to Keisha taking her right arm and folding it over his shoulders and lifted off the ground. "Good bye Mr. Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta." he said softly then turned and left taking a semiconscious Keisha with him.

Keisha watched the fight over her shoulder Vegeta was definitely not on the winning side today. She was on the verge of losing consciousness when she saw her brother punched so hard he was floating backwards in almost slow motion with his hair turning from blond to black. He looked back locking eyes with her heavy ones and she could swear there was tears sliding out of his eyes then he was gone.

Gohan landed in the Capsule corp back yard with an unconscious Keisha making his way weakly towards the back door. That door slid open hurriedly as Bulma handed her son over to her mother then ran out to help Gohan. "What happened?" she asked stunned taking in the condition that Keisha was in then looking up at the sky where was Vegeta.

"We lost Bulma. Their all gone." Gohan said closing his eyes and crying. "Vegeta made me leave with Keisha so we could train and become more powerful..." he said looking up at the beautiful woman.

"Vegeta's...gone...that can't be...can it...he was a Super Sayain like...like Goku..." Bulma said shocked as she helped Gohan take Keisha into the house.

"He said we needed to surpass Super Sayain. But I don't know how..." Gohan said sadly as he carried Keisha up the stairs to her room with Bulmas help. "Keisha here is hurt pretty badly." he said worried as he helped to lay her out on the bed.

"I've got a medical Dr. on the way." Dr. Briefs said as he walked in with his wife and grandson carrying a medical kit.

"Who all went to the island Gohan?" Bulma asked curiously as she looked up from Keisha who was cringing in pain as Bulma cut off her shirt so she could get to the wounds and clean them.

"Yamcha died first, Tien and Choutzu went next. After that we stayed together as a group Vegeta and Keisha taking on Android 17 then Piccolo, Krillin, and myself taking on Android 18. We were no match for them. Keisha went down next unable to continue the fight then Vegeta died covering our escape. Then lastly Krillin and Piccolo died while we ran for it." Gohan said angrily balling up his fist staring at the floor.

"And with Piccolo went Kami and the Dragon Balls. Their all dead for good...Dr. Gero? Of the old Red Ribbon Army?" Bulma asked curiously as she looked up from cleaning the large wound on Keisha's abdomen.

"That's what Krillin said he noticed something about them and told us about the Red Ribbon Army the two said they were built to kill my dad but Gero was dead now and they were going to have fun instead." Gohan said as he looked up at Bulma curiously, he knew his father had been close to Bulma and Krillin growing up and he wondered just how closed they had been. Had they been there when his father had taken on the army?

"Excuse me if everyone will leave and let me take care of this person please." the Dr. said as he walked in with a medical bag and an nurse.

"What about Namek's Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked curiously looking up at Bulma once outside in the hall.

"By the time the two of you are strong enough to travel only god knows how many more will be killed and I don't know where new Namek is." Bulma said sadly with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her baby in her arms.

Gohan took off down the stairs as fast as he could then out into the back yard. His anger was taking over he had abandoned his friends, they were all dead defending his escape, there was no way to wish them back, and he felt useless he could never be the hero when needed. Why couldn't he ever be useful he had all this potential being half Sayain yet he had never tried to become a Super Sayain. His rage at himself built up until he burst through the damn holding him in check, screaming his rage to the world he changed his hair going blond standing up, his aura turned yellow, and his eyes green. "I'm so useless!" he screamed at himself as he stared up at the sky above capsule corp as if expecting to hear his father's voice giving him advice or telling him he did all he could have done but to do better next time..

"Gohan! Oh my you're a Super Sayain..." Bulma said shocked as she ran outside after him feeling the house shaking she had feared that the androids had followed them here. After a quick check of the area and the sky she decided it was all right that it was just Gohan's power shaking everything around them.

~*~*~*~ Several Days Later ~*~*~*~

Keisha woke up to seek Bulma sitting in her room asleep in a chair holding her young nephew Trunks. ' _You and Gohan have to make your escape sister. You must protect Bulma and Trunks for me._ ' Vegeta's words replayed in her head as tears built up in her eyes then crashed over the dam like a raging waterfall. She slipped out of bed taking the IV tubes out of her arm noticing that her left arm was in a cast she shrugged and limped her way out of her room.

It was early in the morning the sun was just starting to creep over the horizon as she slipped out of the house. ' _Don't be silly woman, you can no longer fight you can barely remain conscious. I will handle this alone. Remember you must protect them no matter what happens.'_ replayed in her head as she stared up at the sky she couldn't sense Vegeta. For that matter the only one she could sense was the boy, Kakarot's boy Gohan, inside the house.

Tears continued to slip down her face as she fell to her knees her brother was gone and she knew it, she had watched it happen if she could believe her half conscious memory. Again she saw in her memory as it replayed the last moments of her consciousness ' _Her brother punched so hard he was floating backwards in almost slow motion with his hair turning from blond to black. He looked back locking eyes with her heavy ones and she could swear there was tears sliding out of his eyes then he was gone._ '

Keisha fell forward over her knees "I've watched you die twice! I've let you die twice on my watch!" she balled into the ground as she beat the ground with her good hand. "Why can't I protect you. Damn it Vegeta! Tell me what to do..." she screamed out angrily to no one expecting no answer.

Crying broke through her self loathing torment as she looked up at her room with red rimmed eyes. ' _Trunks...'_ she thought sadly then an image came to mind of her laying dead on the floor as those two androids walked over her dead form blasting Bulma into nothingness then ripping her nephew apart with wild hysterical laughter.

The need to protect her precious nephew rose in her chest, the rage at her brothers death leaving the boy fatherless in this time of need boiled over busting through the last of her own barriers. Screaming her rage to the early morning sun she dug deep within herself dragging out every inch of power she had cascading into the myths of old, her hair turning yellow standing up, her eyes turned green with a fiery passion to protect what was left of her family. "I will never let them hurt Trunks and Bulma as long as I'm breathing!" she raged to the wind daring it to contradict her.

"Keisha!" Gohan said surprised as he rushed out of the house looking around wildly for the Android sure that they had found them. Seeing nothing around dangerous he turned to look at her with a huge smile on his face. "So you achieved it too." he said softly turning more serious.

"Too?" Keisha asked curiously had this child done what had taken her, her whole life to accomplish. And she watched with her eyes wide as Gohan, sweet little Gohan, with the most hate filled look she had ever seen on his features dug deep inside him dragging his powers out and transforming as well.

"We've got training to do kid." Keisha said standing up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Why don't you two just light a signal beacon to find this place geez." Bulma said from the doorway bounding a crying Tunks on her hip. "Besides Keisha you are in no condition to train get your ass back in the bed and rest. You foolish Sayian's are going to be the death of me." she said with a sigh as she looked down at the ground sadly with tears welled up in her eyes. She missed Vegeta it had only been a few days since his death and here these two were ready to train to fight these monsters for a second round.

"Bulma..." Keisha said softly closing her eyes letting her hair fall back to its normal place. She walked over and wrapped her good arm around the woman pulling her into a hug. "I won't let them hurt the two of you. I promised Vegeta I would protect you, both of you." she said softly.


	6. Future Part 2

_**A/N: M rated chapter**_

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 6

Future Part 2

April 11, 2018

A little over two and a half years later Keisha and Gohan had made no progress against the Android the Human population has been diminished by a quarter of the Earths normal standard. Gohan has moved into Capsule Corp to be by the Gravity Machine and his training with Keisha his studies meant absolutely nothing to him if he couldn't save the Earth. Chi-Chi realizing too late that her book worming her son had most likely caused the others deaths and the current situation to continue which made her agree to the move rather easily surprising everyone involved in the discussion.

Gohan was so far behind Keisha in skill and power there was no way he could handle the Androids by himself but he was starting to catch up ever so slowly to her. After two years of training under her tutelage, every time he found her limits or so he thought she reached a new level of power and the cycle continued. The training was rigorous up at 5:30 am training getting use to a higher gravity, they broke for breakfast around 8, by 8:15 they returned to the gravity simulator. They broke for lunch around noon then at 1 they began the sparing which continued until 6:30 then they broke for dinner. Around 7:15 they returned to the gravity simulator and trained until near midnight. Then get up and start it all again the next day.

Keisha only broke the routine when the Androids popped their heads back up attacking another human city or when one or the other was too injured to continue the training. "Come along Gohan." she said turning off the monitor in which Bulma had just told them that a town west of North City had just been attacked and it held race track which meant the Androids were using the racing cars to do untold damage to the town and its inhabitants. She then shut down the gravity simulator and made for the door.

"What's our goal?" Gohan asked curiously wondering if she thought they had progressed enough to make this one a fight to the death, the androids death he preferably.

"You've improved quite a bit Gohan but you still have your fathers quarks about dropping your guard at the most inopportune moment. Our goal is the same as always distract, save as many as possible, then flee." Keisha said grinding her teeth and punching the open door button.

"Come on I don't think I do that often lets go for it, we'll never take them down this way." Gohan pleaded as he followed her down the ramp.

"Absolutely not boy! You listen to me or I will give you the worst beat down possible if we manage to escape your hero fit." Keisha said turning around and grabbing Gohan's Gi pulling him into her face violently glaring daggers at him. He was not going to cause their deaths she had a promise to keep a family, her family to protect at all cost.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan said softly looking down to the right away from her.

"Gohan you know we can't loose the two of you or our hope would be gone." Bulma said softly as she walked over to the two of them in the back yard with her three year old Trunks hot on her heals.

"What good are we doing?" Gohan asked curiously looking over at Bulma his eyes pleading with hers to tell him anything they were doing that was going to protect the future.

"Not a damn thing!" Keisha growled out frustrated as she threw him down to the ground then turned and walked a few feet away staring up at the setting sun, this was going to be a night fight and she didn't like it at all.

"You all are doing great, protecting as many people as possible giving survivors time to escape. That's all we ask of you." Bulma said softly as she smiled down at her son while laying a hand on his head ruffling his hair slightly.

"Then you have extremely low expectations! These gorilla tactics are unacceptable to a true warrior!" Keisha said angrily as she wrapped herself in her blue white Aura then took off without another word or even a look back.

"You were a little harsh to Bulma back there don't you think?" Gohan asked curiously when he caught up to her, he looked over curiously but he couldn't read her facial expression at all it was like she was completely emotionless at that moment. "She was just tying to help you know. Trying to comfort us." he said returning his attention to where they were going.

A few minutes of silence passed when Gohan tried again. "Keisha what is your problem? Talk to me tell me what has you so riled up." he said frowning over at her.

"Boy if you don't be quiet I will make you." Keisha said irritated as she glared straight ahead. He had no idea what these Androids had done to her pride, her honor, or her family. There was no way he could understand being raised here on Earth and being half Human diluted his Sayain DNA, his driving force for fighting, he was too soft hearted for this sort of war.

"That's it, I've trained under you for two years I believe I deserve more respect than that considering I'm your only back up." Gohan said irritated he hated being talked to like a child he was sixteen now nearly an adult.

"Respect is earned on the battle field not given during training had you been raised properly you would know that!" Keisha said as she glanced over at him narrowing her eyes at him daring him to continue irritating her.

"Raised properly! Is that a slight against my mother?" Gohan asked angrily glaring over at Keisha balling up his fist.

"Of course not, your mother did the best she could raising you in the Human way. You are part Sayain there is no way she could have taught you our ways. Your father was no help in that area either he was still learning his Sayain drives when he died." Keisha said as she looked at him fully for the first time since the yard she stopped floating in mid-air in front of him. "Listen you can't expect me to go by Human standards I am who I am and I am a Sayain! I find our current situation humiliating and disgraceful to a degree that you could never understand. Now stop pestering me with Human sympathy." she said then turned and took off again.

Gohan stared after her for a few seconds thinking on her statement. She had been right he was expecting her to act Human, how could he understand her when he didn't understand half of himself. Taking off after her he caught up in no time. "I'm sorry I didn't think about our differences and I was treating you like a Human." he said once he reached her side.

"Stop apologizing to me boy. I do not want nor require it. You have surpassed every Sayian I've ever known in power and skill besides myself, Vegeta, and Kakarot. Unless you can surpass us we are doomed to failure and the Earth and all her people will be gone for good. You want to apologize to me then surpass me and the others!" Keisha said seriously as the city was coming into sight in the dimming light of day. The shadows were lengthening across the ground hiding some of the damage done.

"Lets make these bastards pay." Gohan said as he powered up turning Super Sayain, his golden aura pulsing around him like flames casting light on the area around him as they hovered over the race track area. It seemed as it the Androids had went to the extreme of not vaporizing any of the Humans and were placing them around the track as if they were cars in the middle of a race.

"You'll get no complaints from me. Stick to the plan though no heroics." Keisha said looking around her glowing aura adding to the light of the area. This was sickening even to her such games made her stomach churn, her and Vegeta had always just killed their targets then moved on. But these Androids had a sick perversion of playing with the dead. "Time to announce our presence." she said angrily as she blasted a building near by that she could feel no Human presence in or near.

"At least some are smart enough to hid instead of run around." Gohan said watching as two forms rose into the air in the middle of the city and came towards them.

"Keep that to yourself. We can sense them the Androids can not just imagine the devastation if they decided to obliterate all the buildings. They were able to go after us by power level because of Gero's research not because they could sense us." Keisha said softly as the two of them moved towards the androids slowly they had realized some time ago that the Androids couldn't sense them and that's how they made most of their escapes.

"We were hoping you would show up." 17 said with a smirk on his face as he stopped in front of the two warriors.

"You are easily drawn out of hiding." 18 said smugly as she crossed her arms also smirking at them.

"You do this to...to get us to fight you... you bastards!" Gohan yelled at them angrily unable to believe they were the real targets.

"Calm down boy! It's a ploy nothing more, they are trying to get you railed up." Keisha said not sparing Gohan a glace she kept her focus on the Androids.

"Oh this isn't a ploy, you two are our only real fun on this world." 17 said laughing as he got into his fighting stance ready to begin.

"We are not your play things!" Gohan said angrily as he rushed 17 attacking him head on.

 _'Damn he's going to get us both killed...'_ Keisha thought with a sigh and a shake of her head. "It's you and me this go around then." she said glaring at 18.

"Yes princess your blondness verse mine. And I'll bet mine's better at everything." 18 said arrogantly as she rushed at Keisha who blocked easily enough.

Keisha struck back to find 18 caught her fist and was squeezing it tightly. She grimaced then used her other hand to blast 18 in the face with her ki ultimately freeing her hand. Without missing a beat Keisha rushed in with fist flying, knee's and legs making contact where ever possible on 18.

"You singed my hair." 18 said angrily as she blocked then attacked back catching Keisha right on the jaw.

"Guess that makes mine better!" Keisha said with a smirk as she spun around and kicked 18 across the face which sent her flying through a building and into the ground on the other side. She took a moment to check on Gohan's progress he seemed to be doing fine so she returned her attention back to 18 who was getting up out of the debris.

"You got me dirty. You filthy monkey, I will make you pay dearly!" 18 said angrily as she flew through the air to get to Keisha.

Keisha threw several ki blasts at the angry woman in an attempt to slow her down to no avail so she dodged when 18 go to her, 18 threw a punch which caught Keisha with a glancing blow to her right side as she brought her knee up into 18's gut making the android come to a stop nearly folded over in half gasping for air. Pain flared in Keisha's side so she broke away from 18 quickly feeling her side for damage, she figured she had a fractured set of ribs they didn't feel broken but hurt like hell at the moment.

"You actually hurt me..." 18 said stunned as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth while glaring at Keisha.

"That's the point bimbo if you don't like it then don't start fights." Keisha said grinning at the woman before her who was obviously so angry she could barely keep control of her self. Something was wrong with Gohan his power was flickering and Keisha's eyes darted away for a spit second to find her pupil, a terrible mistake in the middle of a battle any veteran warrior would have known what came next. She was punched in the gut and when her head fell forward with the momentum of her middle half going backwards 18's foot caught her right in the face, then with an elbow to the spine she was flying down to the ground. She braced herself for the impact of the ground thinking about how she had to get to Gohan he was in trouble, she had to protect him too, he was family even if not by blood.

Gohan was running out of ideas unable to keep up with 17 he usually fought 18 and she had certain tendencies but 17 was different he just couldn't figure him out. 17 just kept getting past his defenses no matter what he tried the damn android was making a joke out of him.

"You're not as fun as your master boy." 17 snarled out as he punched Gohan across the face sending him flying back into a building.

Gohan stood up tiredly ' _Keisha was right we are no match... we've got to get out of here._ ' he thought as he made his way over to the hole he just came through. He felt for Keisha she was fighting not far off and he glanced over at her wondering how much longer she was going to stay then returned his attention to 17 and lifted off the floor flying back out of the building.

"I'll give you credit boy you've got guts. But now I'm going to spread them all over this city." 17 said as he rushed Gohan grabbing the front of his gi to hold him in place as he began to beat the boy senseless.

 _'Gohan...'_ Keisha thought as she felt the boy's ki fading. She used both feet to mule kick 18 away from her then spun around kicking the woman in the face causing her to fall towards the ground but Keisha wasn't done yet she chased 18 then did her most powerful attack possible blasting that woman four blocks away through buildings, tree's, bushes what every was in the woman's path. She spun around and Gohan was floating in air backwards away from 17 just like Vegeta had all those years ago. "GOHAN!" Keisha screamed as she took off after the unconscious boy.

17 grinned evilly bearing his teeth he had won, he was going to kill this insignificant whelp once and for all. He released a ki blast large enough to destroy the unconscious boy with a wicked laugh erupting form his lips which faded into confusion as the woman the boy's partner took the blast covering the boy with her own.

Keisha just made it barely in time taking the blast on her back as she wrapped her arms around Gohan protectively. She cried out as the pressure caused by her holding onto Gohan and the blast on her back finished breaking the ribs that 18 had fractured. She held out one of her hands and aimed it at the ground using a ki blast as she descended spinning around she threw up dust and debris that would cover her tacks.

"Oh no you don't!" 17 yelled as he followed her down into the dust trying to keep up with her to no avail. Now he was throwing wild ki blast hoping for a lucky shot, he was causing buildings to collapse, window's to explode, asphalt to shatter and fly up. All he was doing was giving Keisha more cover but also more things to dodge at the last moment as his attacks rained down around them.

Keisha was caught in the face with something sharp she had no idea what it was just that now her vision in one eye was being blurred by blood streaming down her face. She had fled fast weaving through the buildings searching for some where to hide anywhere they would be unable to be seen from the sky. _'There!_ ' she thought as she found an entrance to an underground train station. She slipped down and along the train tracks without any issue her Sayain vision able to see easily enough now that debris wasn't falling everywhere around her. She kept going until she reached a new platform where she huddled in the corner away from the entrance and powered down to her base form panting heavily she leaned Gohan against the wall. She held her side as she leaned back against the wall looking up at the roof wondering just how sturdy it was and how long those blasted Androids would look for them.

"Keisha...where..." Gohan asked confused as his eyes started to flutter open then was silenced as her hand crushed over his mouth. He glanced over at her but she wasn't looking at him she was looking over at the entrance to what looked like an underground train station. The terror on her face was enough to make his blood run cold, had he pushed too far, had he doomed them both to death, doomed the Earth, what had he done?

After a few moments Keisha let out a pent up breath then slid down beside Gohan sitting on the floor her legs had actually gave out and her eyes were getting heavy. Had she not taken that hit the boy would have died, but if she lost consciousness now they would probably both die anyway buying him just a matter of minutes.

Shaking and small debris falling from the ceiling told Gohan that the Androids were looking for them. He looked up at the ceiling worried the sounds were far way, but how far had Keisha gotten them from the Androids? He glanced over at her and was surprised to see her slumped over to one side unconscious then his eyes were drawn to a large red streak down the wall above her. He reached up and touched his finger tips and pulled back warm liquid red liquid she was hurt and hurt badly but where?

Gohan as quietly as possible kneeled up and leaned over Keisha sitting her back up he pulled her face around to look at she had blood dripping down the corner of her mouth, down her forehead, and cheek. "Keisha... Keisha..." he whispered softly in her ear trying to wake her. He shook her a little but no response she was in bad shape what had happened. He leaned her forwards slightly to look at her back and was surprised to see the damage done part of her Sayain armor was gone leaving a bloody mess behind realization dawned on him she had protected him from a bast, a blast that would have killed him easily and cursed himself silently if he had been stronger she wouldn't have needed to protect him and they wouldn't be in this position.

Enraged screams off the in the distance told him the Androids were still around but were a good deal of distance away. She must have taken them through the subterranean train tracks to the other side of the city before finally stopping here.

After three hours of silence Gohan was just about to go up to ground level to check for the Androids he needed to get Keisha back to Capsule Corp where the family doctor could tend to her, she hadn't regained consciousness yet but he had managed to get the bleeding to stop luckily enough. A crunching sound down the tunnel caught his attention and as quietly as possible he stood up and moved over to the edge of the platform. He could hear muted conversation as the crunching of gravel under foot marched closer.

"I'm telling you Jackson I saw that woman fly down here with the boy. They were both hurt I'm sure of that." one man said to the person beside them as they traveled down the tracks with flash lights.

"What make you think they would be down here still? Those Androids left hrs ago." the other man said slightly irritated that he had been dragged all over the city looking for those surprise fighters that had let them get as many people as they could into hiding.

"What makes you think they got away? The boy was unconscious and the woman was hit with that blast trying to save him I'm sure they are down here." the first said with a sigh but they were coming to the end of the subway only three more stops then nothing.

"Stop where you are! Who's there?" Gohan asked aggressively he'd heard enough to know they weren't 17 and 18 making their way down the tracks that and in a matter of moments it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Friends come to help. The names Gomez and this here is Jackson." the first man said as he stopped where he was he had seen these two take on the Androids a feat he had previously thought impossible.

"Why would you help us?" Gohan asked glancing back at Keisha then over to the exit halfway down the platform.

"You protected our getaway we just want to help young man how's ye lady friend?" Gomez asked pointing his light down the train tracks at the platform he knew was just a few feet away.

"Come ahead but you be careful what you do." Gohan said nervously down the tunnel then walked back over to Keisha to stand in front of her protectively.

"Gohan..." Keisha said softly as he heavy eyelids began to flutter open at all the noise. "What's..." she cut her question off as two men climbed up onto the platform looking at them.

"See she's hurt real bad Jackson." Gomez said as he pointed his flash light up at the blood stains above Keisha then pulled the light down to her to show the blood that had pooled around her.

"This is... nothing..." Keisha said irritated as she tried to stand up only to fail when her rebelling limbs collapsed below her.

"I got this." Gohan said glancing back at her with a look in her eyes that told her he would protect her or die trying so she nodded to him and leaned back against the wall again. A small smile touched his lips as she watched the two human's curiously accepting him as in charge for this moment in time.

"Where ya'll from anyway?" Gomez asked curiously as he moved forward towards the two.

"We'll keep that to our selves if you don't mind. Less you know about us the better." Keisha said leaning her head back against the wall but keeping the two men in her sights.

"Well can't blame ye there, lord knows we couldn't fight them there Android's" Gomez said with a small smile. "Lets get ye to our doctor shall we." he said with a smile as he squatted down beside Gohan with his hand held out to Keisha in an obvious offer to help her up.

"We've got our own doctor." Gohan said as he moved over to the other side of Keisha and helped her stand up putting one of her arms over his shoulder, noticing that Keisha grunted and bit her lip with the effort it took to get her up. Her left arm went to supporting her right ribs where they were broke putting pressure seemed to reduce some of the pain.

"Well ours is not far from here. How far away is yours?" Jackson asked curiously he hadn't traipsed around miles of train tracks to get a no from these people.

"I don't have the energy to fly." Keisha whispered over to Gohan as she looked at him worried. What if the Androids were still up there, what if this was a trap to lure them out of hiding.

"The Androids left hours ago we came looking to help you. Some of the mothers of the group have scrounged around and found food to cook for everyone let us help you." Jackson said trying to convince the two that they were here to help.

Gohan thought for a few moments he had energy left but not enough to get them to Capsule Corp food would help both of them. "Very well lead the way." he said motioning the two back into the tunnel.

"Let me help ye." Gomez said as he went to reach for Keisha who just glared at the man. Gohan was at least a known friend this man was a stranger a weak Human stranger, there was no way she would allow the man to help her walk.

"I've got her don't worry about us we can keep up." Gohan said with a hint of a smile on his lips when the man faltered at her look. "She's a bit touchy when it comes to strangers." he said with a small laugh.

"Ah no problems." Gomez said holding his hands up in front of him in defeat. "This way then." he said then marched over to the ledge then jumped down moving out of the way so Jackson could follow.

Gohan and Keisha made their way to the edge then Gohan lifted off guiding them down softly to the train floor below. "Lead on." he said motioning them down the tunnel. They made it back topside with no issues then moved into what looked like an abandoned hospital, this had been a thriving city several hours ago the changed were dramatic and sickening as the smell of death began to hang in the air.

"This is awful." Gohan said holding his arm over his nose to block out the smell.

"This is war." Keisha said somberly remembering back to her days as a "planet broker" with all the death and destruction left in her and her brothers wake. They had been no better than the Androids killing to kill destroying to let off steam enjoying the fight that was their life that was their roll in Freiza's army. If these people only knew the devil they were helping was just as guilty as the devil she had faced they would be sick. She felt unworthy of their help in that moment comparing her old life to her current enemies.

"Look we've found our saviors!" Jackson yelled out as they made their way into the hospital's cafeteria. "They need medical attention." he said ushering the two of them over to a set of chairs.

"We are no saviors." Keisha growled out irritated just loud enough for Gohan beside her to hear.

"Food for the Saviors." Jackson called out as he walked away in search of food which caused Keisha to growl out annoyed again as she glared at the man.

"Calm down to them we did save their lives." Gohan said with a quiet laugh and a smile on his lips.

"Ah my dear you've been through the wringer haven't you." an old man said with a smile on his lips as he and a few others walked over to them.

"That's obvious I believe." Keisha said looking up at the doctor with one eye closed, the movement in opening and closing her right eye was pulling at the scabs that had formed over her cut cheek and forehead.

"Well lets have a look at you while the nurse here cleans up your face dear." the old man said with a small smile then he began looking at Keisha's hands noting the obvious fighting abrasions, then he moved up her arm to see cuts and bruising also obvious fighting wounds. Then down to her ribs where she hissed out at him swatting his hands away from her broken ribs. "Yes you have broken ribs my dear that must be tended to." he said politely holding up his hands in front of him in surrender.

"They'll be fine." Keisha said with a frown as she glared up at the nurse dragging her face back to look up at her so she could continue cleaning the wounds.

"Keisha let them tend to you." Gohan said frustrated with her lack of trust in these humans.

"Gohan I'll not be taking off my clothes for them to tend me here in this room with all these people." Keisha said glaring over at Gohan then had her face dragged back to the nurse who huffed with the constant distractions.

"Oh my dear I had no intention on bandaging you up in here. Once Sam here is done with your facial wounds we will go up to what's left of our hospital rooms and tend to your more serious injuries there." the doctor said with a humorous laugh and a smile. This old man reminded Keisha of good old Dr. Briefs.

After having her wounds cleaned and bandaged, she had her ribs wrapped and her back tended too which was the most sever of her injuries. A lovely young woman had given Keisha a loose fitting t-shirt since her armor was pretty much useless with most of the back missing. "Bulma's going to be worried to death that we've not came back yet." Keisha whispered over to Gohan softly as they finished off their meal.

"I know." Gohan said with a sigh the sun was beginning to raise they had been gone all night.

"I'm telling you we need to leave this place and find a new home this city is doomed." a young man said as he jumped up on a table. "If the Androids come back there is no where else to hid we will all die." he said gathering people around who like lambs to the slaughter would follow the group consensus.

"Sit down Joe, this is our home we can't abandon our city." an old woman said not far away from the man on the table.

"If you think we can rebuild this place and live here safely you are mistaken old woman." Joe said heatedly as the group agreed with the young man.

"Keisha don't..." Gohan said grabbing her hand that she was using flat on the table to push herself up to a standing position.

Keisha shook off his hand and walked over to the back of the group. "The old woman is right. Stay here you'll be safer." she said feeling uncomfortable as everyone turned around to look at her.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do outsider?" Joe said angrily as he glared at Keisha.

"I am no one. But I am telling you that the Androids will not be back, they believe this city to be exterminated why return to such a place for fun. You all are their fun killing you is what makes life enjoyable for them." Keisha said without loosing her eye contact with Joe. "Now think for me how many people arrived in this city after the last Android attack?" she asked curiously looking around at the rest of the people in the room.

"Right around 100 or so." the old woman said as she stood up and made her way over to the front of the group facing Keisha.

"Alright 100 from the last city destroyed. Show of hands who is left from that last attack?" Keisha asked curiously looking around the room at large to find only one hand up in the air. "Just one survived a second Android attack. If you leave this city all you will be doing is painting a target on your back." she said sadly.

"What do you suggest then stay here in the ruins with no food, no water, no medicine being delivered to us cause the world thinks we are dead." Joe asked aggressively as he glared at her he could see the majority of the remaining people moving to her side of the topic at hand.

"Boy I didn't say it would be easy, just that it would be safer from the Androids." Keisha said with a shrug. "99 out of 100 from the previous attack are now dead not great odds." she said looking around at these people again.

"There could be more survivors hidden out there in the city." Joe said defensively hoping that there would be more survivors from the previous city's destruction.

"There are only two other pockets of life in the city and they number about 10-15 survivors in each group. She's right your best bet for survival is to stay here and make it work." Gohan said moving forward to stand beside Keisha.

"And how long do you suggest we stay here for living like animals." Joe asked angrily glaring at the two of them.

"For how ever long it takes to destroy those monstrosities!" Keisha said as she balled up her fists those Androids were destroying this world one city at a time.

"And when can you do that young lady?" the old woman asked curiously leaning on her cane.

"No idea I can't find a bottom to their power no matter how hard I try." Keisha said sadly glancing away towards the floor on her left side giving the people a clear visual of her now stitched face. "I will continue to try, I will defeat them one day but I have no idea how long that will take." she said glancing back up at the old woman curiously wondering if that was a good enough answer cause that's all she had.

"We've fought these androids ever since they showed up, most of our friends and family are dead too! We will continue to fight to save as many people as possible until our last breath if we have to, now it's up to you on how to continue surviving." Gohan said as he stood up straight and tall.

"Time for us to go home Gohan, now it's up to them to choose how they want to survive." Keisha said then turned and made for the door. She felt him following her and she smiled lightly, if these people stay here she would see if Bulma could get a discreet delivery of food and other materials to them from Capsule Corp.

After a couple hours rest and food they had enough energy to get them home which is exactly what they did they returned to Capsule Corp landing in the back yard. "Bulma..." Keisha said shocked the blue haired heiress was sitting on the back patio wrapped in a blanket leaned back in her chair asleep.

Bulma's eyes opened sluggishly as she rubbed the sleep from them, she stared at the two of them for a moment then threw off her blanket and ran forward punching Keisha in the ribs. "How dare you worry me to death all night long...what's wrong?" she started out angry then turned to worry when Keisha bit her lip, closed her eyes, doubled over slightly holding her ribs, and took a step backwards.

"She's got broken ribs Bulma." Gohan explained so that Keisha didn't verbally attack the woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know..." Bulma said softly as she covered her mouth since it was wide open.

"The change in clothes, the bandages, and the stitches didn't give you some kind of clue woman?" Keisha gritted out between her teeth as she glared at Bulma then stood back up straight wincing at the stretching muscles around her ribs.

"I was just so worried about you that I..." Bulma said embarrassed as he cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Felt the unavoidable need to hurt me?" Keisha asked curiously as she rubbed her face she was still tired and hungry beyond belief.

"Oh hush up! Come on let's feed you two maniacs." Bulma said then turned and walked across the yard to open the back sliding door.


	7. Future Part 3

_**A/N: M Rated Chapter**_

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 7

Future Part 3

April 12, 2018

A little more than six years of battles with these Android's have put visible scars on the Earth and the two last great defenders. The normal Humans didn't really take any notice of the Androids for some reason or another until they were the next target. The Android's made awful games of the Humans but the two golden warriors were the most prized targets. When they showed up all Human death games ceased and began the Sayain fun.

Keisha now had a scar on her right cheek going up crossing her eye, which lucky had done no damage to her vision, to above her right eyebrow. Course she had the scar for the wound that had taken her down during the first fight along with several scars on her back, arms, and legs. She had long ago forgone the Sayain armor she had wore in her youth in Freiza's military, not out of want but out of necessity. It has became hard to gather needed materials even for Capsule Corp so she stuck with normal clothes. She now wore a normal white take top, pink over shirt, teal work out pants and white shoes with pink and teal laces.

Gohan now matching Keisha's height and power he had a scar on his left cheek and above his left eyebrow the Android's loved it called it master and pupil marking. So now they tired to get the same marks on the two of them as a game. He wore a Gi just like his fathers orange pants and top with blue undershirt, shoes, and arm bands. His scar's weren't nearly as excessive as Keisha's course she ended up usually pulling him back out of harms way just before they disappeared from the loosing battles.

Trunks had started training with Keisha at the age of four learning basics such as ki control, fighting stances and flight. As a result of taking on Trunks as a student Gohan had moved out of Capsule Corp and moved into a area where he could keep his senses open to the Human life around to make it to where one or the other was able to get to the battle quicker to save more lives, also giving Keisha the ability to solely concentrate on one student at a time.

These hit and run tactics were humiliating to Keisha, never in her life had she ever ran from a fight willingly. Especially from the same enemy repeatedly unable to surpass them and kill them for their transgressions was infuriating to her, her Sayain blood screaming for vengeance and never getting it.

"Keisha don't! They are trying to bait you and Gohan out of hiding." Bulma said as she ran forward to stop Keisha from going after those two terrors yet again.

"I'm sick of hiding Bulma! I'm a Sayain, a Super Sayain I refuse to be huddled in a hiding place like the whimpering Humans." Keisha said angrily as she pulled her arm from Bulma's grasp yanking the back door open.

"Aunt Keisha can I go too?" a young sweet little boy nearly seven years old now came running up giggling and holding her leg so she couldn't' leave him behind this time. She had been training him since he was four teaching him basic forms and very basic ki control.

The fire in her eyes dimmed as she looked down at her little nephew and tears welled up in her eyes, she had to protect him this was no life for him. She kneeled down in front of him making him let go of her leg. "No little one. What I'm doing is way to dangerous for you. I must protect you and your mother. Promise me that no matter what happens to me and Gohan that you continue to train and stay out of the way of the Androids till you're older." she said softly as she cupped his little face with a sad smile on her lips. This war needed to end now for his sake, if it continues much longer then his life would be ruined.

"I promise Auntie!" Trunks said extremely happy that she didn't think he was a waist of space and unable to fight to protect the two women he loved so dearly.

"Please Keisha reconsider. I can't teach him to be a Sayain, I can't train him to fight, your luck will eventually run out and I don't know what I would do without you to help me with him." Bulma said pleadingly putting one hand on her son's head the other was covering her heart. She had a bad feeling about today she needed to keep Keisha from going this time.

"I'll not hide Bulma when they attack I will go, their reign has been over six years now it's time for it to end. You all can't even run Capsule Corp efficiently because of them." Keisha said with finality to is as she stood up and walked out the back door.

"I don't care about the company I want to keep you and Trunks safe." Bulma said urgently as she followed Keisha out into the back yard shutting the door making sure that Trunks didn't follow them outside.

"Bulma I have no intention of flying to my death, but I will go and fight. How many will die without me there to distract the Androids? How many have already died due to our arguing over this? One more life saved is a new chance for Trunks' future. It'll do no good to hid until we are all that is left I must face them, I must stop them. Gohan and I are all that stand in the way of this worlds total annihilation, eventually Trunks will be dragged into this war if we can't stop them. Is that what you want lil man fighting for his life against these...these...monsters?" Keisha said staring up at the sky then turned to look back at Bulma. "They terrify me every time I face off against them, I don't want Trunks to experience that. I'm a Sayain who fought for and died facing Freiza and he has nothing on these two." she said softly and honestly with tears building in her eyes but refusing to let them fall. Years before she would have never admitted that she was terrified going into battle it would have been a thrilling aspect to go into battle with a superior force, a challenge that all Sayain's thrived on in those moments.

"I understand." Bulma said softly with a sad smile there was no way she could keep Keisha here even if she wanted too, her duty wouldn't allow such cowardice. She watched as Keisha nodded to her then turned to leave. "But...come home alive." She said softly watching Keisha lift off the ground.

"I will try." Keisha said softly before enveloping herself in her blue white aura then flying off towards battle. She could feel Gohan quite a ways away but in the wrong direction of the Androids but as she took notice of his power it increased and was heading in her direction. She smiled the boy had stopped living at home with his mother to protect her from the Androids to train with her in the gravity simulator then when it broke down and Keisha had taken to training the young Trunks two years ago he had taken up a solitary life like Piccolo had done so long ago.

About half way to the city under attack Gohan came along side of Keisha, he had grown up to be a hansom young man even with the scar covering his face. "Ya know Gohan you are going to have to find a way to know when they attack other than me taking off to go fight them." she said glancing over at her young pupil he had progressed greatly during the first couple of years when the gravity machine was working. But now due to the unavailability of certain parts it was hard to keep the machine up and running for them their training had kind of plateaued.

"I know I keep meaning to get a radio." Gohan said with a frown this was the largest city so far that the Androids had attacked. "They are getting more dangerous to more people at a go." he said glancing over at her wondering what her thoughts on the subject are.

"I know. It's only a matter of time before they get to West City. We have to stop them we are the Earths only hopes." Keisha said bitterly glaring ahead of her, never in her years of life before Earth would she have ever thought she would be saying such things. Protecting a world from total devastation and the mass murder of its' species was an alien concept. She had been the one on the other end of things, except that Vegeta, Radits, Nappa and herself usually didn't play around with a planets inhabitants they normally just killed them as fast as possible then moved on to the next mission.

"You know you've came a long way from when you first arrived here on Earth." Gohan said with a small laugh apparently thinking along the same lines as she was.

"I have a promise to keep." Keisha said blandly glancing over at the young man with a small smile. She had to keep reminding herself this was no longer the spoiled boy she met so long ago he was a hardened warrior now. He had been fighting for his life and the lives of his friends since he was five years old and now at 19 those experiences had hardened him to the realities of the battle field. And for some reason that was a sad thought to her, Sayain's were often used as weapons from a young age but after seeing with Trunks here on Earth, what childhood was supposed to be she hated the Androids even more.

"Listen Keisha, they are not going to continue letting us escape all the time." Gohan said worried something about this fight didn't feel right.

"I know. Lord knows that Vegeta and I would have already stopped these hit and run tactics death or not. But there is nothing else to do save as many lives as possible, escape, train and repeat is our only option until we can find their limits." Keisha said with a sigh as they came into sight of the city. "Time to go Gohan." she said powering up with her aura turning yellow, her hair blond sticking straight up, and her eyes green.

"Right!" Gohan said powering up as well following her lead into the city. Like so many others over the past six years the city was in shambles with crumbling buildings, burning cars and dead bodies laying every where at all sorts of odd angles.

~*~*~*~ Capsule Corp ~*~*~*~

"Mom will you feed Trunks please?" Bulma asked as she turned the TV back up to watch the news reporters who were surprisingly still alive in the city being destroyed at the moment.

 _:Reports keep coming in of these Androids playing a form of pedestrian bowling. Apparently they take turns in a stolen vehicle and run over people collecting points to see which one did the most damage. This is just appalling to see such low respect for Human life...Wait what's there Fred point the camera that way...:_ the reporter was saying them pointed over to the right off screen to which the camera man turned to see what had caught his reporters eyes.

Two Super Sayain's appeared on the screen and Bulma sat down on the edge of the couch worried for her friends. There was yelling and screaming in the back ground then a halt to all the terror and destruction off to the other side of the camera. This was the first time the pair had gotten to the fight before the reporters had died or ran away in fright.

 _:I don't know if you could hear that folks but those two fighters up there just issued a challenge to the Androids. Now the area is in total ere silence look there...:_ the reporter said then made the camera man turn in the other direction. _:The androids seem to be taking the challenge seriously folks perhaps these two are our saviors. Can they beat these awful beast this reporter can only hope.:_ he said as the camera panned with the Androids as they made their way up to the two Sayains.

Once all four were in the camera's view they seemed to be arguing with each other angrily. Bulma could read Keisha's body language easily enough as the camera zoomed in. _:It seems our mystery fighters have faced off more than once with their Android counter parts. The argument is intense unfortunately I doubt you can hear it from where we are standing we have no mic over in that direction to pick up sounds. Oh...My...Gosh did you catch that Fred? The woman just knocked that male Android through several destroyed buildings.:_ the reporter said watching the fight progressing Gohan was fighting the blond female Android.

Apparently the Androids were board and wanting to drag out the fight, or the Sayain's were mad enough that the Androids couldn't get inside their defenses. The problem with option two was, as Bulma knew, they would be going through their energy much faster than normal. The other option was that Keisha and Gohan had finally surpassed those awful machines but that one had a very low probability to her scientific mind. She watched with bated breath as the camera man tried to keep up with the battle her right hand clutching her shirt over her heart.

 _:I can't believe what I'm seeing folks...well actually hearing cause I can't see most of what's happening. But it seems that the two fighters are on equal footing with these diabolical machines. This is amazing folks to find out that we have fighters strong enough to pair off against these monstrosities...ooohhh that had to hurt watch her get back up to her feet folks now that's a hero.:_ the reporter said as Keisha was slammed down into the ground several feet from them.

Bulma watched as Keisha stood up from her fall panting heavily glaring up at the sky as she wiped blood with the back of her hand from the corner of her mouth. She glanced back at the camera "What are you fools doing get out of here!" she said irritated turning her attention back up to 17 who was gone. "Damn it!" she said out loud as she heard him appear behind her and she began spinning around to face him.

17 didn't waist any time this silly woman had actually done damage to him today and he was pissed. "Die already would you I've had enough of your meddling!" He said angrily as he kicked her in the ribs since she was spinning around in surprise it was an open target for him.

Keisha cried out as four of her ribs broke sending her flying back several feet skidding to a stop on her back. She held her ribs, bit her bottom lip, and began to get back up only to find 17 standing over her. "Blasted Android, what do you bastards keep living for?" she asked angrily glaring up at his hand palm out facing down at her face.

"Fun." 17 said with a smirk on his face he had won he had finally did it and he was going to kill this nuisance.

"Bastard, you better get it right this time cause I'll just keep coming and coming until I kill you two for all you've done." Keisha said angrily as she glared up at him she was only partially up, sitting on her ass with her legs pulled back to accept her weight, one arm holding tight to her ribs while the other was propping her up in preparation to stand back up.

"Oh don't worry I'll get it right. I think it's time for you to go be with your brother." 17 said then laughed as he charged a ki blast in his hand.

Bulma moved off the couch standing in the middle of the room the camera was so close she could hear what was being said, she had known this was a bad idea. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she clutched her shirt praying to what ever god was out there to protect Keisha to find a way to help her survive.

"Mamma, we're done eating!" Trunks said happily as he scurried into the room followed by his grandmother who was as ditsy looking as always.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked worried as she took in her daughters body language.

"Not now mom take Trunks to play up stairs quietly in his room." Bulma said rushing to her son to make sure he didn't look at the TV but unable to look away herself.

"Right dear, come along Trunksy. Momma's busy lets go play your favorite game." Mrs. Briefs said happily taking the small boys hand and leading him out of the room.

Keisha had managed to redirect 17's ki blast with one of her own but that was only a delaying tactic hoping beyond hope she could manage to think of something else in the next few seconds. She smirked as the ki blast from 17 skidded between Gohan and 18 barely missing the female. "Damn I almost got her with your blast." she said smugly as she smirked up at him.

"You'll pay for your insolence wench!" 17 said angrily as he grabbed her around the throat and pulling her off the ground, he lifted off the ground to make sure she was dangling as he yanked her to where they were face to face. "I will kill you today you will not make one of your miraculous escapes!" he said angrily.

Keisha knew better than to try and pry his hand off her throat so she released her arm holding her broken ribs if she was going to die today then they were the least of her worries. She put her hands together in front of her right in his chest, charged a ki blast this would be the last one if she couldn't get free the lack of oxygen would start to make her head fuzzy. Being a Sayain she could survive longer on less oxygen but she couldn't survive indefinitely.

 _:Ladies and gentleman if there are any children in the room I suggest you lead them away I believe one of our champions is about loose her fight.:_ the reporter said sadly as he looked away unable to stand the sight of a woman being choked to death. Keisha fired her blast shocking 17 enough to let go and stumble backwards letting her fall back to the ground gasping for air.

17 made his way back over to Keisha glaring at her. Gohan for his part had tried to get to her but couldn't get around 18 to get to her to protect her. "Keisha behind you!" Gohan screamed trying to get her to look up, he'd had a bad feeling about today but never thought it would end up like this. She was older more experienced in battle than he was, he figured if one of them died or got seriously injured it would be him.

Keisha stumbled up into a standing position and turned to face 17 only to be punched in the ribs which caused her already broken ribs to stab into her lung. Then he punched with his other hand into her gut so hard it made her fly back into a building. She slid down the building and when her feet touched the ground her knees buckled causing her to slam down to her knees. She was having a hard time breathing between the punctured lung and coughing up blood she was loosing consciousness as she started to fall forward with her eye sight going blurry her hair fell back into its normal place changing from blond to black. "Go...han... protect...them...please..." she manged to get out as she fell face first onto the ground and laid there gasping for air.

"KEISHA!" Gohan screamed and the camera panned to him as he took out all his furry on the female Android then made a break for his mentor over the last several years as soon as he knocked her away, he had managed to knock her through what was left of 6 buildings.

Bulma fell to her knees wide eyed staring at the TV as tears ran streaks down her face she knew Gohan was too far away to reach her in time. All she could hope for now was that Gohan could distract him long enough for Keisha to be able to hide some how. But then that would most likely be a death sentence for Gohan.

"Here boy is this what you want?" 17 said while laughing as he picked up Keisha by the back of her shirts and lifted her off the ground.

Keisha had blood coming from her mouth it wasn't a small line of blood it was a very dangerous amount of blood she glanced up at Gohan coming at her with one eye tightly squeezed shut and the other was blurry she couldn't judge distance very well in her condition but she had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to get to her in time.

"Let her go you monster!" Gohan said angrily as he dashed as fast as he could towards her he could feel her ki draining away, they had to make their escape or she was going to die.

"Here take her." 17 said as he tossed her to Gohan.

Gohan went to catch her then a beam of energy pierced Keisha's back and out through her chest. And when it did it also went through Gohan's chest just below his right shoulder. "Bastard!" he grunted out in pain as he caught Keisha then engulfed the two of them in his aura and took off as fast as possible carrying Keisha away from the battle field heading for Capsule Corp. Koran had been gone for years so that meant no sensu beans and he had no idea how sever her wounds were he could still feel her energy but it was fading quickly.

"Ah let them go sis. She won't make it anyway." 17 said and laughed waving his sister 18 back down to him. "Besides we still have points to gather." he said turning to the camera man and news reporter grinning evilly.

~*~*~*~*~ Capsule Corp ~*~*~*~

"Oh hello Doctor..." Dr. Brief's said as their family doctor came into the house without knocking with an entire surgical team and a gurney.

"Is she here yet?" the Doctor asked curiously standing in between the living and dinning area.

"Is who here yet?" Dr. Brief's asked confused he had just came up out of his lab not paying any attention to the TV he had no idea that Keisha and Gohan had been seriously hurt.

"No Doctor Keisha and Gohan haven't arrived yet." Bulma said from the sliding glass door looking out over the back yard but her attention was on the sky. "They'll come back here they always do." she said without looking back at them.

"Right you two get that gurney over there. Dr. Brief I'm going to need as sterile of a place as you have if I'm going to save her, though it may already be too late." the Doctor said with a frown.

"I don't know what's going on but you can use my lab." Dr. Briefs said then started leading the way down a hallway listening to the Doctors explanation as to why he was here. He had been watching the TV in his office on a particularly slow business day when he caught a glimpse of his clients reckless Sayain house guest. He assumed of course that apart from friends and family he was the only person privileged to know she was an alien. Course after patching her, her brother, the young half breed Gohan up, and being the one who took care of Trunks for years he had noticed they weren't normal not even Human according to the DNA so he had requested all pertinent information on them a long time ago, come to think of it, it had been nearly 8 years now that he had been caring for these Sayain's.

"There they are." Bulma said suddenly slamming the door back so she could get out of the house as quickly as she could. Gohan's hair had changed from gold to black and he was having difficulty staying in the air. She watched worried for them as they descended to the yard rather quickly then covered her face with her arms turning away when he crashed down hard with the two of them. "Keisha, Gohan." she said when the dust cleared and ran over to them.

"Bu...Bulma...you...were... right..." Keisha spluttered out weakly the crash having jarred her back to consciousness.

"It'll be alright, they're going to take care of you." Bulma said softly down to Keisha with a soft smile. "Come on Gohan." she said as she helped him get back up throwing one of his arms over her shoulders. She watched as Keisha was put up on the gurney crying out in pain and Bulma knew this was the worst she'd ever been hurt, this was a hair raising scream instead of her normal lip biting, fist clenching, grunt.

"Go...Goha...Gohan..." Keisha called out weakly holding a hand out towards the boy.

"Keisha it'll be alright we're here now, they'll fix you up." Gohan said with a smile plastered on his face, it was a fake smile he could feel her ki draining fast and there wasn't much left.

Keisha could feel her ki slipping away fast and she knew he was trying to give her hope. "Go...han... protect them...for me...keep...them...safe..." she said with terrible trouble her eyes pleading with him to protect her family.

"Don't talk like that Keisha you can continue to protect them when you are all better." Gohan said motioning the guy's to get the gurney inside.

"You and I... both...know that's...a lie kid..." Keisha said weakly as every turn of the wheels made her cringe in terrible pain she was surprised she had survived the trip back home.

"I'll protect them always. But don't you give up!" Gohan said softly his keen hearing, a product of his Sayain gene's, able to make out what she was saying even though Bulma beside him was lost at what she just said.

"Thank...you... Gohan... I'm proud...of you...kid..." Keisha said just above a whisper as she looked back at him with tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes she had failed, her brothers last wish she had failed and now had to part it on as her last wish to someone else. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head tilted over to her right.

One of the guy's pushing the gurney felt for her pulse on her wrist then at her neck. "Cardiac arrest lets move." he said looking back at Bulma in question as to where to go.

"Down the hall on the left of the kitchen last door on the left!" Bulma said urgently then watched them take off at a run down said hall. With Gohan injured there was no way she could take off after them so she walked at a much slower, an excruciating pace leading him down the same hall.

Keisha opened her eyes to realize she was no longer in pain and she looked down to see her injuries were gone and she felt for her wounds confused then looked at her blood covered hands just a moments before. She looked up startled when a voice coughed to get her attention. "You have fought very bravely on Earth against the Androids." a tall red man said over his desk as he looked down at her.

"Yes you have." a very familiar voice said coming around the side of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk at the shocked look on her face.

"Vegeta..." Keisha said softly as she looked at him and went to take a step towards him then stopped. "I failed..." she said ashamed as she looked away from him to the floor at the far side of the desk with tears in her eyes understanding that she was now dead.

"So did I..." Vegeta whispered as he pulled his sister into a hug. King Yema had summoned him here when he felt Keisha's life force fading during that latest fight. He had showed him how Keisha had ascended, all the long torturous hours of training put in by her, all the battles she had facing the androids ending with her final wish to Gohan he showed Vegeta all this while the Human's struggled to safe her life. It was unusual to summon family members to this place at the time of death but he felt a definite need to reunite the two as fast as possible they had suffered enough because of the Androids.

Keisha looked over at Vegeta stunned he had never been one to show affection of any kind in public ever, even in private it was extremely seldom. "Vegeta I'm so sorry I... I couldn't beat them..." she said as tears slipped down her face as she hugged her brother back.

"You did your best, it's all in Gohan's hands now. You trained him now he can continue to train Trunks." Vegeta said as he pulled back with a sad smile on his face, she had lasted for over 6 years against those androids he was proud of her and sad at the same time.


	8. Protecting Home

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 8

Protecting Home

April 19, 2018

"Lets see where he went then." Vegeta said as he walked over to the controls after killing the guards left here in the station.

"Now it's my turn Vegeta." Keisha said brushing past him to get to the console first. She sat down in front of the computer then pulled something out of her pocket and placed it into a port. "Now to get past the security." she mumbled to herself and began typing on the console hitting specific buttons in a specific order to get them into the computer system.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked irritated as he watched over her shoulder. "I just want to know where Kakarot is we don't need all this other junk." he said dismissively looking at files she was bringing up onto the screen.

"Hush." Keisha said sternly as she glared at him out of the corner of her eye for a second then returned to the computer problem. She was searching through files while she was copying the entire database. "There look." she said bringing the file up onto the large screen and turning to watch it. "They only caught it for a brief second." she said putting the file on a loop then walking over to the screen and pointing at a small object flying away from Namek just as it exploded.

"That's Kakarot you're sure." Vegeta asked watching the screen curiously it looked like a space pod it could have been his, Kuwi's or one the the Gynu's but there was no way to know where he was going just a general direction. "That's it nothing else?" he asked confused as he looked at Keisha.

"Well they had the sensors solely trained on Namek so yeah that's all this station got of Kakarot but..." Keisha said then turned and walked back over to the computer took the video off of loop. "Look, several hours later." she said turning back to the screen.

"Is that Cooler or Cold?" Vegeta asked surprised as he watched a ship just like Freiza's moving into the debris of Namek.

"Registry is for Colds ship." Keisha said as she stood up again. "We are too far away to see what they are doing but I'm sure he's looking for his devil spawn." she said standing beside him with her arms crossed.

"But he's dead." Vegeta said confused as he glanced over at Keisha curiously.

"Yes that's what King Kai told us. But he wouldn't have been in contact with Cold to tell him that." Keisha said with a shrug. "I found something else too." she said changing the screen to a new video a much older video according to the time stamp.

"That's Vegeta." Vegeta said shocked as he looked at the large red/yellow dust ball of a planet up on the screen with it's two moons. He let both his arms fall to his side from being crossed over his chest. "How does this station have this video and where did it come from?" he asked glancing over at Keisha curiously. This station was too far away to be able to have any sensor contact with their home world.

"From Freiza's ship when it docked here on it's way to Namek the database was saved into the stations core." Keisha said pausing the video. "From the time stamp on the video this is when he recalled all Sayain's back home." she said looking up at him curiously wondering if he wanted her to play the video or not.

"Play it!" Vegeta said as he glared up at the screen he wanted to actually see what had happened. He had heard about it from Dedoria but it was possible he was lying.

"Vegeta... do you want to see inside the ship first?" Keisha asked curiously wondering if he wanted to watch their father die.

"They have...yes play it first." Vegeta said as he looked back at Keisha with something in his eyes that she didn't recognize.

"Right." Keisha said softly then changed the video to that of inside Frieza's ship from the looks of it the main corridor leading to the command room.

 _:Some of you go that way. Clear out the ship find the prince!:_ King Vegeta said as he and his twenty men stormed onto Freiza's ship.

"I wasn't even there." Vegeta said confused he had been on a mission with Nappa. He watched his father fight and destroy everyone that stood against him trying to prevent him getting to Freiza.

: _Freiza we have some business.:_ King Vegeta said as he came up to Freiza's door which opened at that moment to reveal Freiza himself standing there. : _It's over Freiza we've come to put an end to your reign of terror.:_ he said as he stormed into the room pointing at Freiza.

: _We? You and who else Vegeta? Your army is so petrified they are blue in the face._ : Freiza said with a laugh as he just stood there unworried about this turn of events.

 _:Huh?:_ Vegeta turned to see Freiza was correct his people were standing there terrified out of their wits unable to fight. : _FOOLS!:_ he yelled at them then attacked Freiza several times missing each time with Freiza moving only enough to not get hit. Then it was over Freiza struck King Vegeta with one blow one decisive blow and he was laying on his back dead.

: _The King NO_!: One of Vegeta's men yelled as they all rushed forward to their King's side.

: _It's a pity really. Don't be so glum guy's you haven't lost your King for good, where ever he is you're about to join him._ : Freiza said with a smug smile on his face as he reached up and took his scouter off. He sent energy beams from his eyes at the defeated Sayain's destroying them all instantly as they screamed. He turned and walked over to the window overlooking Planet Vegeta and laughed. : _What_ _a stunning sight, sometimes I amaze even myself at how callus I can be._ : he said with another laugh.

 _:Lord Freiza there is an intruder approaching._ : a warrior said as he ran into the room and saluted.

So Keisha turned the Video back to the Planet then fast forwarded until she found a Sayain moving up from the Planet. "It's Bardock." she said with a raised eyebrow. "Look he's alone where is his team and look at his wounds he's already been through a fight. What happened to make him turn on Freiza alone?" she asked curiously as she paused the video looking at all the wounds and battle damage on Bardock.

"Lets just assume his team is dead, killed by Freiza's men shall we." Vegeta said angrily as he glared up at the screen.

"Right..." Keisha said sadly then hit play and they watched for several minutes as Bardock fought his way through so many of Freiza's men.

 _:FREIZA...FREIZA COME OUT AND FIGHT ME...YOU COWARD COME OUT!_ : Bardock yelled as he throw several more men off of him then he stopped and watched as Freiza came out of the ship. He smirked as he watched Freiza and listened to his men chant ' _ **long live Lord Freiza.'**_ : _No way you've lived long enough actually it's been too long for my taste. Freiza listen up we quit all of us got it we don't work for you anymore!We're free you have to find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah there is one last thing, this is for all those people that we killed in your name, this is for my team that you had slaughtered, we should have never been foolish enough to obey you, you traitorous swine. HERE have it!_ : he yelled out at Freiza as he charged his most powerful attack then threw it at Freiza.

Freiza began laughing hysterically as he charged an attack on the tip of his index finger and as it grew it absorbed Bardock's attack rather easily. Then he sent the attack straight at Bardock angling down at Planet Vegeta with his laughter doubling.

 _:My son Kakarot!_ : Bardock was heard as the attack hit him, then as the attack reached the surface the planet began splintering.

 _:Oh my this is stupendous, what a great show, look at that, marvelous!:_ Freiza said as he continued to cackle like a mad man. He watched as the Planet fractured then exploded into millions of small pieces light bouncing off of every surface around them in space.

"That fool had no chance." Vegeta said in disgust as he turned and walked away. "We're leaving." he said as he made it to the door then continued on his way without her.

Keisha watched Vegeta leave then turned to the computer pulling out her thumb drive she rewound the video till she saw Bardock on the screen then made sure Vegeta was gone by searching for his power he was nearly back at the ship. "You have my respect Bardock. Now I see where Kakarot gets everything, he defeated Freiza." she said softly with a small smile on her lips then she put her right arm across her body closed her fist tapped her left chest and dipped her head to the screen. She looked back up stared at the screen for a moment then turned and ki blasted the computers she moved out into the corridor then sent 50 ki blast into different parts of the station destroying it.

Vegeta looked back at Keisha as she entered the ship. "How'd you know how to do all that anyway? I would have been able to call up recent data like Kakarot leaving Namek but you found stuff from Freiza's ship in the data base." He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Vegeta there are things even you don't know about me." Keisha said dismissively as she walked over to the ladder then lifted off sliding down to the living quarters then moving to her room to put away her thumb drive.

"That's not a good enough answer." Vegeta said closing the hatch setting a new destination into the computer then letting the ship navigate off this planet he followed her. "Explain." he said more aggressively than he had intended as he landed below in the living quarters.

Keisha sighed it wouldn't do him any harm to tell him now. "I wasn't just given to Freiza like you were I had to prove I was able to be just as good as you, just as valuable to Freiza. I trained hard to become just as good as you brother, I had to get into Freiza's army to do my job." she said from the bedside table as she put the thumb drive down. She turned and looked at him with regret in her eyes. "I had to find you to save you. I was trained in secret off world by a race called the Hicktack. If it's anyone's fault that Father died it's mine." she said then brushed past him to go into the main living area she made it over to her favorite window and began staring out side the capsule at the stars passing by crossing her arms under her breast.

"The Hicktack... they are not warriors." Vegeta said confused as he followed her he stood behind her folding his arms over his chest.

"No they had superior technology. I was trained in espionage, and sabotage Vegeta. I was taught how to get into computer systems get out information without getting caught, to reprogram their computers into tricking their sensors. I would send that info back to father secretively, if all else failed I was to find a way to destroy Freiza anyway possible." Keisha said as she just stared out into space never glancing back at him.

"But if you were doing that why did Father think I was on board Freiza's ship?" Vegeta asked confused as he tilted his head slightly looking at her.

Keisha glanced up at his reflection curiously in the window. "The last message I sent to Father was cut off by Zarbon barging in, the last thing I told Father was you were on Freiza's ship and I was being sent with Raditz on a mission. Not long afterwards Freiza ordered all Sayain's home." she said sadly looking back out at the stars unwilling to see the possible hate in his eyes for her.

"So you were caught?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Not exactly, I was able to play it off that I was talking to Raditz who luckily at that moment had came out of our quarters restroom. The buffoon did manage to do things at the right time. Naturally he played along even though he had no idea what was going on, but he understood enough to know I was in danger if he didn't." Keisha said with a sad smile she did miss that over barring moron, she'd spent most of her life with that man as her 'guard'. "But Zarbon seemed to be suspicious of me from that moment on, always showing up if I was alone on sensors." she said looking back towards Vegeta.

"So that's what they meant about missing or copied data files." Vegeta said realization dawning on him as he let his arms fall to his side looking at her shocked.

"What?" Keisha asked confused as she turned to face him.

"They blamed me." Vegeta said gritting his teeth trying to hold back anger. "They tortured me to get me to tell them where I had put them." he said angrily glaring at Keisha.

"You...wait...you mean to tell me that all those times you came back to our quarters beaten that... that... they were questioning you about data files... why you? Why didn't' you say that to us?" Keisha asked shocked as she watched him carefully.

"They thought as did I that none of you would move against Freiza without my say so." Vegeta said angrily as he thought back to several of his sessions with Zarbon, Dedoria, and Freiza.

"I was acting on Father's orders, they superseded your command brother." Keisha said sadly as she looked away from him she had been the cause of those awful beatings. "Why suspect us out of all the Freiza Force?" she asked curiously glancing back up at him.

"We were the only one's to show open animosity towards Freiza, everyone else just bowed down meekly to him. You kept doing it even after Fathers death why?" Vegeta asked irritated.

"Well yes I had two missions, first was to find you, protect you, and report back to father your location second was to find a way to defeat Freiza. The first mission was a failure with Fathers death but the second mission I still had to find the answer for." Keisha said as she sat down on the chair under her favorite window put her arms on her legs and stared at the floor.

"And you still didn't tell me about this mission." Vegeta said angrily as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Plausible deniability Vegeta. If I acted alone without your knowledge you could deny everything honestly and let them kill me." Keisha said with a sigh as she watched the floor unwilling to look up at him anymore.

"Let them kill you..." Vegeta said shocked as he stared at her, she honestly believed he would save his own skin and let her be killed by that mad lizard.

"Yes Vegeta, let them kill me. You are our prince, you are our future, you are my brother. I would die a million horrible agonizing deaths before I let you get killed over my actions." Keisha said as she looked back up at him finally. "After Fathers death planets started getting harder to defeat, I was transmitting battle plans and numbers to worlds Freiza had chosen to conquer. Those that heeded my warning had defenses set up." she said seeing light dawning in his eyes again.

"Freiza lost a lot of troops to those worlds." Vegeta said shocked as he walked over to sit down across from her. "You did all that?" he asked with pride in his voice.

"Yes, if I couldn't defeat Freiza I was going to let the Universe get the bastard by destroying his army." Keisha said with a smirk as she sat back in her chair.

"And Raditz and Nappa knew nothing?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I believe Nappa was starting to suspect me doing something he had been a general in our Sayain military after all, Raditz did question several things I was doing, but no neither of them knew what I was doing." Keisha said as she watched her brother curiously. "Do you blame me?" she asked curiously.

"Blame you for what?" Vegeta asked there were so many things running through his head at that moment his tortures, their fathers death, or the near defeats on planets that should have been easy.

"Fathers death and the tortures that I didn't realize were my fault." Keisha said softly as she watched him wondering what his answer was going to be.

"No." Vegeta said then stood up and started for the kitchen then stopped suddenly. "But you should have trusted me more." he said glancing back at her then continued on his way.

"Wait... I trust you implicitly Vegeta I always have!" Keisha said jumping up out of her seat to chase after him. "I was protecting you from Freiza, I wasn't terrified you would betray me. I was terrified I would get us all killed especially you." she said on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Did you ever stop to think about me if you had gotten killed doing something dangerous without back up cause I didn't know you were doing it?" Vegeta asked as he opened the fridge and started getting out food to prepare for dinner.

"You're so emotionally closed off Vegeta I thought your death would effect me a lot more than mine would ever bother you." Keisha said sadly then walked around the counter getting out the pots and pans so they could get dinner ready.

"Then you are a fool woman." Vegeta said dismissively as he put the food on the counter and began washing then slicing vegetables.

Keisha watched him for a minute with a small smile on her lips then returned to preparing dinner beside him the rest of the evening was in companionable silence. After dinner Keisha pulled out a laptop that Bulma always kept here in the living quarters so she wouldn't get board if she ever had to go on another space trip. She plugged in the thumb drive and was going through the files of the most recent orders.

"What are you doing now?" Vegeta asked curiously as he sat in the middle of the room trying to do some image training but was being distracted by the constant noise from his sister. It was either her typing or saying things along the lines of 'That's interesting', 'hum...really', or 'what the hell'.

"Oh sorry looking at all these dispatches recently received at the station and passed on to surrounding troops." Keisha said dismissively as she looked around the laptop with a grin. "Was I bothering you?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course you were don't be absurd." Vegeta growled out at her irritated as his eyebrows knitted together to prove his irritation.

"Oops. Anyway it seems that Cooler was highly displeased with his brothers performance and is trying to take over the Freiza Force and accompanying worlds." Keisha said as she dropped back behind her laptop.

"Who cares now be quiet." Vegeta said with a huff then closed his eyes to go back to his image training.

"So you don't want to know what Coolers ultimate objective is?" Keisha asked curiously closing the laptop just enough to see Vegeta.

"No." Vegeta said coarsely wishing his sister would take the hint and shut up.

"Even if it involved a beautiful genius blue haired human?" Keisha asked smirking behind her laptop as his eyes shot open and he glared at her.

"Especially if it involves that idiotic human woman." Vegeta said with a slight twitch of his lips into a frown. What could Cooler know of that woman it didn't make any sense she was insignificant on Namek.

Keisha smiled as she lifted the laptop back open. "Ok then." she said as she began typing again ignoring the obvious glare and intense aura now coming off of her brother. She was trying her best to contain her amusement as he stood up and walked over to sit beside her looking over at the computer curiously. "What's got your interest dear brother?" she asked curiously with a raised eyebrow as she looked over at him.

"Oh shut up and tell me what Coolers up to." Vegeta said dismissively with a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"I can't shut up and talk to you would you like to clarify what you are wanting?" Keisha said with her lips obviously trying to hid the smile creeping into her features.

"Woman tell me what's going on." Vegeta said glaring over at Keisha.

"Very well Vegeta." Keisha said as she brought up several dispatches. "It seems that Cooler wants revenge and is looking for the last of the Sayain's. You, me, and Kakarot that will lead him straight to Earth." she said softly pulling up communiques that specifically label the Earthlings and the Sayain that came from Earth.

"So none of us are there." Vegeta said with a frown, Cooler was just as vindictive as Freiza which meant that the Earth would be gone if Cooler got there before they got back.

"Look at all these Freiza strong holds on our direct path." Keisha said pulling up a map of the area they were in and heading towards. "I suggest we make their lives hell on our way through." she said with an evil grin on her face.

"That will limit how far we can go." Vegeta said staring at the laptop doing calculations in his head going through scenarios of how to do as Keisha suggested with the least amount of waist.

"Unless we can scavenge fuel from one or more of the stations." Keisha said dropping all the the screens and bringing up a schismatic of the ship they were in now. "It seems Bulma and Dr. Breifs managed to create a fuel on Earth compatible with the Freiza forces fuel source." she said happily that woman was an extremely pleasant surprise from such a back water world.

"We can manage to get in some real life or death training then." Vegeta said with a smile on his face, real life scenario's tended to push him farther than sit up and push ups could ever do and he was excited by the prospect of continued humiliation of the Freiza Force. "Where's the closest planet?" he asked curiously looking back up at his sister with a old glint in his eye one she recognized immediately.

"Two days from here." Keisha said with a smile of her own taking down the Freiza Force was going to be a piece of cake. Zarbon, Dedoria, and the Gynu Force were all gone not to mention Freiza himself was gone. "Lets repay them for all they've done shall we." she said with a smirk on her face as she took down the coordinates and handed them to Vegeta.

"My thoughts exactly, lets erase the Freiza force every last one of them." Vegeta said happily as he stood up and made his way over to the ladder then went up to change the destination.


	9. Failures

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 9

Failure

June 27, 2018

They had raided four planets so far freeing the natural inhabitants from the oppression of the Freiza Force. None of them had taken more than a couple hours for the duo to destroy the military force leaving the base in tact for the inhabitants to use as their own defensive base. Keisha downloaded the memory core then deleted all the information while Vegeta showed them basic functions of the system.

When the inhabitants asked how they could repay Vegeta and Keisha the answer was "Cold and Cooler are out there somewhere give them hell, don't give up your planet without a fight, and make them suffer dearly if they arrive here one day. Use Freiza's technology against them." it wasn't the best possible solution but it was the only solution with the time they had. They wanted to get this done as fast as possible to give the other stations less time to prepare for them.

"I'd say they've had enough time to prepare for us now Vegeta." Keisha said as she marked off another station from their map. "We've hit them in a direct line so far. If we skip the next one we'll throw them off." she said glancing up at Vegeta curiously. The next station was a research station which invented new technologies for the Freiza Force.

"The next station is the most valuable. If we can get rid of their research and advanced technology they will be stuck with what they have." Vegeta argued he didn't like leaving a station in their wake undamaged.

"We could double back." Keisha suggested understanding that Vegeta didn't want an enemy at his back when he could just wipe them out in front of him.

"No that's a waist of fuel. We'll continue as planned." Vegeta said with a frown he understood her wanting to throw them off balance but he didn't want to leave a potentially dangerous foe as his back.

So they continued landing several hours later a good distance away from the research base. "You go that direction to flank them and I'll go straight in, don't do anything rash just destroy all Freiza Force." Vegeta said once they stepped out of their ship looking at this world with purple ground and orange sky.

"Right." Keisha said then scrunched up her nose. "I forget how ugly most worlds seem to be." she said to herself thinking back to the blue green marble of a world one she wished to return to.

"Focus woman." Vegeta growled out at her as he glared over at her, he could admit to himself that he too missed the Earth but he would never say so to her or anyone else for that matter.

"Humph..." Keisha glanced over at him then turned and took off in the direction he was wanting her to go. She felt him going in the opposite direction so she started searching for significant powers. She couldn't find any which was worry some since besides those at Freiza's side the Researchers had the best security.

Movement caught her attention so she stopped flying to float in the air looking down at the ground. She stared at the spot she had seen movement initially trying to figure out if someone was there. That was her down fall she didn't see the attack that came from behind her. Something stuck in her back right at her spine sending powerful electric shock to her system. She screamed out in terrible pain the control over her power loosening which sent out fluctuating power from her.

Vegeta stopped and turned towards his sisters out of control power confused she was always in control very precise in her actions. Deciding against continuing on his way he took off as fast as possible towards her, this planet was giving him the creeps all he could sense was his own power and that of his sisters. Knowing Freiza had placed the best around himself and the second best around the researchers made him wonder what these nerds had came up with this time.

Keisha fought to stay up in the air but the pain coursing through her every muscle, every bone was extreme and she began to loose altitude. Consciousness was becoming hard to maintain as the shock intensified redoubling her screams of pain. She landed on the ground and peeled open an eye glaring around at the men standing around pointing their hands palm up at her ready to draw out a ki blast at her.

"Foolish Sayain you should have never came here." a cool evil voice said as she heard the ground crunching under foot steps. "You two seem to believe you are invincible." the man's voice said as he walked around Keisha's right side.

' _Darbon_.' Keisha thought as she glared up at the green skinned alien. "Darbon, when did you get into the researchers protection guard?" she asked angrily as she continued to glare up at him.

"Oh no Sayain I'm the head Researcher!" Darbon said with a cruel smile on his face as he pressed a button on the remote in his hand.

Keisha bit her lip refusing to scream anymore but she went down to her knees she was finding it hard to connect with her power at the moment or she would have blasted this beast into oblivion already. She glanced up sensing her brother coming fast.

"Oh no worries Sayain by the time the Prince arrives we will all be gone." Darbon said with a wicked laugh as he moved forward kneeling down in front of Keisha putting a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "I must get my revenge for my brothers death." he said close to her ear as he pressed the button yet again sending the power surging through Keisha to even higher levels.

' _Zarbon_...' was the last thought Keisha had before loosing consciousness and falling face first onto the ground beside Darbon.

"That took more than I had anticipated." Darbon said with a frown as he checked his scouter for Vegeta who was coming fast. ' _Just enough time._ ' he thought. "Everyone to your hiding places, do not move unless I tell you to." he said as he moved Keisha's hair from the back of her neck.

"Keisha..." Vegeta said softly to himself as he looked at his sister laying on the ground unconscious. He glared around who had done this, how had they done it, what the hell had happened? He wondered as he slowly landed beside her he noticed a dart of some kind in her back so he reached over and yanked it out discarding it off to the side. He glanced around worried there was something off about this world, seeing nothing out of the ordinary nor sensing any enemies he leaned down grabbed Keisha's right arm then put it over his shoulder and taking to the air heading back towards the ship.

Vegeta got back to the ship without farther interference he put Keisha inside then took off into space. He had no idea what had happened but he couldn't leave the ship unguarded with Keisha unconscious to finish the mission the only option left was a strategic retreat.

Keisha groaned as she opened her eyes she could taste blood from where she had bit her lip she rolled over and pushed herself up. "What...happened..." she asked weakly putting her hand up to her face rubbing it trying to focus.

"That's a good question." Vegeta said as he walked over to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What did happen to you?" he asked curiously watching her look around confused.

Keisha stared up startled at Vegeta and backed away slightly. "Who are you...for that matter who am I?" she said shaking her head trying to clear the fog out of her mind. She put her hand behind her head under her hair scratching at the base of her neck just below her skull.

"I'm your brother Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta and you are Princess Keisha of the same. How can you not know that?" Vegeta asked bewildered as he squatted down in front of her putting his forearms down on his legs so he could stare at her on eye level.

"My head and neck... no my whole body is killing me..." Keisha whimpered out lightly as she laid her head back against the wall of the ship.

"You were attacked by someone or something do you remember anything at all?" Vegeta asked curiously as he watched her, he could feel her energy wasn't normal but he couldn't explain that.

"Zarbon?" Keisha said uncertainly as she glanced over at Vegeta confused.

"Is dead I killed him remember along with Dedoria on Namek." Vegeta said with a frown on his lips. "Do you remember anything from what we were just doing?" he asked curiously his lips pressing together to make a thin line.

"I'm sure Zarbon has something to do with it, but no." Keisha said and sighed as she looked up at the gravity machine at the ceiling.

"I just told you Zarbon's dead there is no way he could have had anything to do with what we were just doing." Vegeta said frustrated what the hell had happened down there. "Come on lets get you down to your room for some rest." he said with a sigh perhaps if she had rest she would come around and he stood up then started over to the ladder down to the lower living area.

Keisha watched curiously then stood up following him he seemed edgy but trustworthy for the moment. She watched him lift off the floor then float down to the lower level something felt normal about that but if that was normal why was there a ladder here? Some how she knew she was able to do that too but for the life of her she couldn't remember how to do it so she just climbed down the ladder.

"This is your room, come on get in there and get some rest while I prepare some food." Vegeta said opening a door to her room, then walking over to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Keisha said awkwardly as she walked by him to just receive a grunt in return. She walked over to the bed letting the door close itself and she sat down the room seemed quite spartan no real decorations there was a laptop laying on a small bedside table with a lamp and an alarm clock but other than that the room was barren. She decided to lay down for sleep hoping it would actually help.

: _ **Kill him he can't be trusted. He will betray you he has before...**_ : a harsh whisper said after she fell asleep half an hour later. Her dreams rushed old fragmented memories.

A child Vegeta pinning her to the wall by the throat. : _You will do as I say girl, you are so useless why didn't father send your weak ass away with Tarble!:_

A teenage Vegeta killing with a wicked smile on his face and a joy in his eyes that was terrifying. Two other men were with him a young tall man with wild long hair and a tall huge bald man.

: _Who cares about our world they chose their fate._ : Teenage Vegeta said angrily as he brushed her hand off his shoulder then shoved her to the ground. _:It would be wise if you remembered your place woman! I'll not continue to stand for you insolence. We will stand by Freiza and that is all there is to it, do you understand me?:_ he yelled angrily at her right in her face.

: _Please spare my child do what you will with me but spare him please I beg you!_ : a strange looking orange woman said as she held out her child to a teenage Vegeta she looked around and the same two men from before were standing beside him laughing. : _I have no interest in either of you!_ : Vegeta said as he killed both the boy and the mother terrible screams of agony erupted from the poor defenseless people.

Her memories spread like wildfire watching so many of the atrocities Vegeta committed while working for Freiza but surprisingly ignored her own atrocities right along side of him. She watched the pleasure in his face as he killed and destroyed his laughter echoing through her head. She whimpered, tossed and turned in her sleep as she watched one civilization after another be slaughtered. : _ **Vegeta killed Napa, sent Raditz to his death you are just a matter of time, you mean nothing to him. Kill him before he kills you.:**_ the same harsh whisper came.

"Keisha it's alright wake up! It's just a nightmare wake up sis." Vegeta said worried her ki all churned up had called him to her side. He touched her shoulders to shake her awake when her eyes flew open and she screamed slapping him across the face then skidding off the bed to the far corner of the room.

Keisha huddled in the corner of the room panting hard as she hugged herself and she slid down the wall terrified of the man on the other side of the room who was now staring at her completely shocked. "What do you want from me?" she asked just above a whisper.

Vegeta looked at her confused. "You were having a nightmare I came to wake you to calm you down I don't want anything." he said looking at her concerned by her behavior. "What were you dreaming?" he asked curiously as he came around the end of the bed.

"Don't! Stay over there." Keisha said holding up a hand palm facing at him with terror in her eyes.

"Alright." Vegeta said stopping and crossing his arms over his chest and he waited for her to talk to him.

"Your...your a monster..." Keisha said as she wrapped her arms around her knees now pulled up to her chest protectively.

"You think I don't know that." Vegeta said with hurt in his voice as he looked away from Keisha sadly towards the floor with a frown on his face. "Freiza did this to us." he said looking back over at her to see an astonished look on her face.

"I'm nothing like you." Keisha said venomously as she glared at him. "You took pleasure in it all. You killed Napa, sent Raditz to his death you didn't care at all about our people." she accused him angrily.

"I did kill Napa, I had no idea Raditz was going to die. I had no idea that Kakarot and the Namek could kill him. I sent him to retrieve Kakarot not fight him. Our race has been completely destroyed, our family save you are all gone, it's true I didn't show a lot of emotion at their deaths but I did care greatly for my race." Vegeta said softly as he looked back at Keisha and pulled his arms down to his side. "I care greatly for you, I would never harm you!" he said sincerely as he squatted down to get on eye level with her again.

 _ **:He's lying kill him, kill him NOW!**_ : the voice said again in her head.

"You wanted me gone. I was useless you were angry with father for not sending me with Tarble...who's Tarble?" Keisha said confused as she put her head in both hand running then through her hair like she was trying to make sense of a puzzle without all the pieces.

"Tarble is our brother Keisha. Father sent him away to protect him he wasn't a fighter. At that time I had very little faith in your abilities. You proved me wrong I was a child then I felt only I had the right to stand by Fathers side." Vegeta said watching her something was definitely wrong this wasn't just a concussion with memory loss this was something else but he couldn't quite place what.

: _ **He's just using you until your usefulness runs out kill him. Get my revenge!**_ : the voice said angrily in her head.

"So I'm just useful to you then?" Keisha asked as she looked up at him putting her hand behind her neck scratching at the base of her head.

"What's going on? Where are you getting crap like that?" Vegeta asked as he stood up tried of this stand off with her.

: _ **He's getting tired of you kill him before he kills you! Get revenge for Raditz your faithful guard.:**_ the voice said trying to persuade her.

"Raditz was my guard...why did I need a guard..." Keisha said confused as she rolled over putting her head to the floor taking her eyes off of him to cool her head on the cool floor.

"You didn't need a guard it was formal for the Royal family. I had Napa Sayain Elite General of our military and you chose Raditz a third class Sayain with little to offer but he showed promise according to you." Vegeta said as he walked over to her. "Come on lets go spar maybe that will help clear your head." he said putting his hand out the help her up.

 _ **:Its a trap he intends to kill you! KILL HIM!**_ : the voice screamed in her head.

Keisha looked up into Vegeta's eyes for a long moment then reached our her hand for him to help her up. Her gut telling her this man in front of her was no real danger to her so she followed him back up to the training area.

Vegeta walked about half way to the gravity controls then turned and got into a fighting stance and waited for her to do the same. "Lets see what you do remember then." he said with a smirk on his face never taking his eyes off of her. No memory or not she was bound to be dangerous still.

"You asked for it." Keisha said with her own smirk as she got in to her fighting stance. They circled around to each others right. He was at her side in a mere second throwing a punch to her face one she dodge easily flipping backwards onto her hands then to her feet. She rushed back at him throwing a punch then kicking at his feet.

Vegeta moved easily blocking and striking back with little or no openings in his defenses. He noticed however that unlike his sisters normal fighting stile she was leaving several openings that he was intentionally avoiding. It was like she was testing him, it if looked like a trap and smelled like one it usually was.

Every time Keisha and Vegeta swapped blows flashes of memory would flood her mind then quickly disappear with a voice screaming for blood and the death of Vegeta.

: _You think your mate material for me?_ : she heard with two men roaring in laughter behind her, and one pitiful looking wild haired man in front of her wishing he had never spoken.

: _Come now sister what other choice do you have?_ : Vegeta said walking up beside her and resting his arm across her shoulders then roaring with laughter again.

: _I'm a better choice.:_ Napa said as he walked beside her and puffed out his chest arrogantly.

: _Than what a slimedevil worm on Regulas, Nappa?_ : Keisha asked as she crossed her arms glaring at Nappa the fool thought he was a better choice. She looked over at Raditz with sympathy in her eyes she hadn't realized that these two had walked into their quarters she shrugged off her brothers arm and went to step forward. : _Raditz... Raditz wait..._ : she said trying to stop him from leaving with no luck as he dodged her hand and slipped out the door and out of sight.

"Raditz and I..." Keisha asked as she blocked and deflected Vegeta's strike reaching in quickly hitting him in the chest with her left fist.

"What about Raditz?" Vegeta asked as he spun around behind Keisha trying to get behind her with sweat starting to bead on his forehead. This was harder than an all in fight perhaps this would be better training keeping himself and his power in check.

"Did we...get close?" Keisha asked curiously following Vegeta trying to swipe his feet out from under him.

"You never moved beyond Princess and guard if that is what you are asking." Vegeta said as he ducked under her fist catching her in the ribs.

Keisha skidded back several feet and shook her head trying to clear it while catching her breath for a moment before returning to the fight blocking punches from Vegeta who blocked the same for her.

: _You did great.:_ Keisha said with a huge smile as she nudged Raditz with her shoulder as they walked down a hallway on Frieza's ship.

: _We did great I bet Frieza will reward us for how fast we got that job done. What do you think Vegeta?_ : Nappa said and laughed as he put his hands behind his head with a huge smile on his face.

 _:I think we earned it just three days to get that planet ready.:_ Vegeta said glancing over at Keisha and Raditz curiously. : _Having to save your butt Raditz slowed us down though._ : he said with a frown she has grown way to close to that 3rd class idiot of Bardock's.

: _That's not fair Vegeta!:_ Keisha said glaring over at him. ' _What's his problem?_ ' she wandered to herself curiously.

: _Prince Vegeta's right, it won't happen again sir._ : Raditz said looking away from the others.

:Be sure it doesn't fool.: Vegeta said as he continued down the hall ahead of them to report to Frieza. : _You three return to our quarters._ : he said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

After about half an hour Vegeta walked down the hall towards their quarters to see Keisha standing there outside of their door with her arms crossed and a leg up on the wall glaring at him. : _What's your problem?:_ she asked angrily stepping off the wall aggressively blocking his path.

: _I have no idea what you are talking about._ : Vegeta said watching her stoically folding his arms over his chest.

: _The hell you don't. Lay of Raditz or I swear...:_ Keisha glared at him balling up her fist angrily ready for a fight.

: _You'll what? Go on Keisha tell me you'll what?:_ Vegeta said softly but that didn't deter from his anger he moved right into her stance to where they were face to face.

: _You'll find out soon enough, leave him alone. He's not as powerful as we are.:_ Keisha said angrily without backing down.

: _All the more reason why he's dead weight and we need to loose him. It's unreasonable for you to have picked him to begin with. Remember sister he's here out of his league because of you, so when he dies it's going to be your fault._ : Vegeta said as he locked eyes with her angrily.

Keisha reached out and grabbed Vegeta by his armor and yanked him into the air bringing him right in her face. : _You'll regret it if you cause it!_ : she growled out angrily.

The door to their quarters opened to reveal Raditz and Nappa trying to figure out what was going on right outside their quarters. : _My prince?_ : Nappa asked curiously wondering if he should step in and help glancing back and forth between Vegeta and Keisha.

:Put me down.: Vegeta whispered angrily with a dangerous fire dancing in his eyes.

"You hated Raditz...why?" Keisha asked curiously as she punched Vegeta square in the nose sending him across the room.

"He wasn't right for you." Vegeta said wiping blood from his nose that had been the hardest hit so far during this match.

"It wasn't your choice!" Keisha said angrily then a look of comprehension crossed her face. "You sent him away from me and he died." she said balling up her fist.

"Well that's the second time you've knocked the shit out of me for that incident. Don't ever do it again." Vegeta said standing back up with a dangerous light that she recognized in his eyes.

"I warned you that you had better not be the cause of his death." Keisha said angrily as she glared at him.

"I sent him to Earth to recruit Kakarot to help us on a difficult mission that Frieza had assigned us. I was not the cause of his death. The fool was his own down fall, he took his enemy lightly and they killed him. I told you he was out of his league and you shouldn't have picked him." Vegeta said as he walked over to her ready to continue since it seemed to be working sort of she seemed fixated on the dead.

"You wanted him dead cause we were getting too close right!" Keisha said angrily with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Vegeta sighed and stood up straight. "Sis there was no future with him. If Frieza found out he would have killed one or both of you he didn't want the rebirth of our race even if it would take millennium to rebuild." he said glancing away from her with a sad look on his face. "No I didn't approve of a 3rd class Sayian believing he was worthy of you but I was sorry when he died. Not because he died but because it hurt you that he died." he said looking back up at her.

"You said that was the second time I had knocked the shit out of you. When was the first time?" Keisha asked curiously looking at him.

"Right after he died and I decided to go to Earth after the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality instead of wishing that fool back to life." Vegeta said with another sigh. "We fought with Nappa watching. I eventually knocked you out. After that Nappa set up camp so we could wait for you to come to. Once you did we agreed that the Raditz argument was over there was no more point to it." he said walking over to her.

"What are we doing now?" Keisha asked curiously as she motioned around at the ship.

"Searching for Kakarot. Frieza killed the two of us and Kakarot killed Frieza. The fools on Earth wished back all the people killed by Frieza and his men that included us. Kakarot turned into a Super Sayain I want to know how he did it." Vegeta said watching her curiously.

"Kakarot...Raditz's brother?" Keisha asked curiously as she reached back and scratched the base of her head again it was starting to hurt like an electrical pulse.

: _ **You will kill him now or I will cause you the most pain you have ever felt.**_ : the voice said in her head getting extremely tired of her ignoring his commands. But electrical pulse and the mention of their death by Freiza brought back the memories she had been missing.

"Darban!" Keisha hissed to herself as the electrical pulse intensified and she doubled over as the pulses spread all over he body again. "I'll not do it you bastard." she said angrily as she went down to her knees.

"Do what?" Vegeta asked alarmed by her sudden change in her behavior and fluctuations in her power again just like before down on the planet.

Keisha cried out in pain and fell forward with her fists beside her head on the floor. "Damn you..." she whispered to the voice in her head as she lost control and started to stand back up her aura flashing around her.

Vegeta looked at Keisha worried she was acting extremely odd. "Keisha what's wrong?" he asked as he reached out to her but stopped her eyes were cold almost lifeless as they stared unblinking at him. He watched as she raised her hand and charged her most powerful ki blast aiming it at him. "Die." he heard her voice said distantly like there was no conviction in it at all.


	10. Return

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 10

Return

July 26, 2018

Keisha cried out in pain and fell forward with her fists beside her head on the floor. "Damn you..." she whispered to the voice in her head as she lost control and started to stand back up her aura flashing wildly around her.

Vegeta looked at Keisha worried she was acting extremely odd. "Keisha what's wrong?" he asked as he reached out to her but stopped her eyes were cold almost lifeless as they stared unblinking at him. He watched as she raised her hand and charged her most powerful ki blast aiming it at him. "Die." he heard her voice say distantly like there was no conviction in it at all.

Keisha had no control it was like her body was being hijacked and the back of her neck was burning. She fought with all her will power but no good she watched as her own energy left her hand aimed at her brother.

Vegeta dodged but not completely that was a shot intended to kill him but had just grazed his left arm. He held it as blood started dripping down his arm from his muscles just below his shoulder. He was on guard now as she fired again, and again, and again all random he was confused this wasn't his sister's precision this was the absolute opposite of the way she fights. Even without her memory her muscle memory had taken over making her attacks clean and precise.

Keisha was furious why wasn't her body listening to her and why was it being such a bad shot. This was ridiculous there was no way to regain control and gods did the back of her neck hurt it was starting to burn from there spreading all over her body slowly like a poison if this didn't end she could end up dead.

Vegeta dodged multiple attacks, then Keisha appeared behind him grabbed him by the hair dragging him off balance backwards, using her other hand to punch him in the spine so many times Vegeta lost count, then suddenly the fists stopped, and she shot a ki blast into the middle of his back sending him flying across the ship into the wall on the far side.

Keisha watched in horror as her brother flew across the ship and slammed face first into the bulkhead then slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood as he went. She watched as her own body moved forward charging a ki blast, one that would obliterate anything unprepared for the attack, in her hand. She watched as Vegeta pushed himself off the floor and look back at her with what she could only describe as fear in his eyes. She watched blood slide down his forehead across his closed eye and down his cheek as she raised her hand to end him for good. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she closed her eyes and powered up to her most powerful level with her aura flashing large and bright all around her burning off as much energy as possible as fast as possible before what ever or who ever could take over her body again.

Vegeta had to cover his eyes for a moment then when they readjusted to the light he started pushing himself off the floor watching his sister carefully. He could sense her power getting weaker as it bled out around her in huge bursts, but she was continuing if she didn't stop soon she would kill herself and him if not careful.

After several more minutes Keisha said. "Vegeta…my brother…I'm sorry…" as she collapsed to the floor unconscious face first he could still sense her power, but it was infinitesimal, she was barely still alive. He walked over to her and rolled her over. "You did all that to protect me from your own body. But who or what was controlling it? And what the hell happened down on that planet? Damn Frieza and his nerd squad." he asked himself then frowned, he shook his head then picked her and carried her back down to the living quarters then into her room. She was boiling hot and he didn't understand why. He looked at her one last time laying on the bed sweating like she had an illness. He decided it was time to go back to Earth.

Vegeta walked out of her room then went back up to the training area to change their course he was heading back to Earth if nothing else that Earth Woman would be able to help him figure out what happened. When he confirmed their new course he went down and into the bathroom on the living level to take a shower and get all the blood off so he could doctor himself up from their fight.

After six days of travel Earth was able to be seen through the windows but Kiesha was still unconscious with no signs of regaining it. Vegeta had continued training by himself when he wasn't looking in on his sister or eating.

~*~*~*~ Earth ~*~*~*~

"I got a maintenance warning this morning dear. That ship Vegeta and Kiesha are in will run out of fuel sometime today. Hope they're all right." Dr. Briefs said with a sigh as he smoked a cigarette with his loyal cat on his shoulder.

"What… oh no…" Bulma said worried as she looked up at the sky thinking about her two Saiyan house guests and their crazy trip one she didn't even know if they would come back from.

"Ah who cares it's their problem where ever they are." Yamcha said with a satisfied smile on his face leaning back in his patio chair sipping on a beer.

"Yamcha they could be hurt somewhere." Bulma scolded him like a child as she looked over at him with a frown.

"Yeah so. They killed me and probably a million others." Yamcha said with a frown over at his girlfriend.

"Actually, Yamcha you never faced a Saiyan that day." Bulma said with a very satisfied look on her face as she stared him down daring him to contradict her.

"It was their men Bulma." Yamcha said defensively as he crossed his arms and looked away from her unwilling to meet her gaze.

"Um hum. Pretty sure they weren't even men either. They grew out of the ground they must have been plants of some kind." Bulma said laughing at how red Yamcha's face had turned. "Oh my gosh… what just happened?" she yelled out as she jumped up off her seat and ran around the building to find the space ship laying there on it's side.

"Look out Bulma it could be dangerous. Get behind me." Yamcha yelled as he caught up to her pulling her behind him protectively seeing the door already opening to see Vegeta standing there.

"Woman get up here." Vegeta said with a frown on his face as he noticed the weakling was here, then his eyes switched to Bulma as she came around Yamcha.

"Bulma no wait that could be dangerous. He could kill you." Yamcha said as he reached out to grab Bulma to keep her from going up the ramp.

"Don't touch her I need her." Vegeta said right in Yamcha's face without batting an eye. "Go on woman Keisha is down below. You stay here." He said telling Bulma to go on ahead then locking eyes with Yamcha to make sure he understood his place.

"Relax Yamcha they could have killed me months ago. I doubt he came back here just to kill me now. I won't be but just a minute." Bulma said with a smile and a wave just before ducking into the ship noticing that Vegeta was following her. "Something wrong with the ship?" she asked curiously as she made her way down to the living area below.

"Other than it's out of fuel?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest and floated down to the living quarters behind her.

"Well obviously. Why come back to Earth thought you two wanted away from us weaklings?" Bulma asked curiously as she made her way over to the room Vegeta pointed towards.

"Not that we wanted away…We went looking for Kakarot. You'll see why I came back once you go inside." Vegeta said refusing to look at Bulma as he waved her to go inside the room.

Bulma shrugged these Saiyan's were all strange in one way or another. She moved into the room to find Keisha laying there peacefully like she was sleeping so she moved across the room then felt the woman's temperature then pulled her hand away quickly. "She's burning up!" she said in an accusing tone as she glared back at Vegeta, what had he just subjected her too without any worry for her own safety.

"But I don't know why? It all started on one of Freiza's nerd planets." Vegeta said with a frown not taking his eyes off his sister showing his worry for her. Normally Vegeta kept his emotions in check but right now they were most definitely not in check.

"Alright what happened?" Bulma asked calmly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box of what Vegeta knew was capsules that her family makes.

"We were separated I don't know. When I found her she was unconscious so I took her back to the ship and we left the planet we were on. When she came to she had no memories then slowly they were coming back but only the negative ones. We began sparing trying to jog her memory, but she attacked for real like her body was being controlled she sent her own body into a sort of overload to stop an attack and she's been unconscious since." Vegeta explained in the most abbreviated version of the events as possible that led up to this moment.

"What is it with you Saiyan's fighting doesn't solve everything. How long has she been out?" Bulma said shaking her head then threw one of her capsules down on the floor.

"Six days." Vegeta said looking over at the capsule Bulma had just thrown down. It was a long tubular life pod.

"Here Vegeta help me get her into this." Bulma said walking around the bed and pulling off the covers.

Vegeta grunted he didn't like being ordered around especially by this weak species but right now he needed the woman's help, so he complied. He walked over picked up his sister's limp form and placed it into the pod noticing how it came to life just as soon as her body touched it. Beeping commenced immediately as the pod began taking vitals, x-ray's, and an MRI as the top closed to protect Keisha as they moved back out of the ship. "What all do you carry in that little box?" he asked curiously as he watched Bulma following the pod up the ladder.

"Oh, a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Bulma said with a huge smile on her face as she looked back down at Vegeta before climbing out at the top.

"Well that was enlightening." Vegeta mumbled to himself as he followed her up to the training level then down the ramp out of the ship.

"Did you find Goku out there?" Yamcha asked curiously as he got between Bulma and Vegeta protectively ready to fight.

"Don't remind me weakling. I'm angry enough to hurt something and you seem to fit that bill perfectly." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face as Yamcha got into a fighting stance to protect himself.

"Hey guys what's that smell?" Bulma asked as she moved around to in between the two guys unafraid of either of them. "Oh it's you, when was the last time you bathed there bud? You need a bath please this way and I'll look after Keisha." She said then followed behind the healing pod.

Yamcha just looked at Vegeta absolutely shocked that woman had a death wish. Then he heard her again "Well, what do you want a red carpet lets go your majesty." She said glaring back at Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted and grumbled irritated as he balled up his fists, but his face showed his embarrassment since his cheeks were a slight tint of pink. He fell into line silently behind her with his hands in his pockets watching where his feet were going. To be honest he had become accustomed to daily baths while on Earth but during the last six days there just hadn't seemed to be time for one.

"Unreal…" Yamcha mumbled as he watched his girlfriend frog march this Saiyan off to the showers without so much as an argument from Vegeta.

Several minutes later inside of main household of the Capsule Corp property. "Hey Vegeta, I've put out some clean clothes for you they're sitting right here." Bulma said just before turning to walk away from the shower with Vegeta already in getting cleaned up. "Hello, you alive in there?" she said snarkily from the door as she turned to look at the shower irritated.

"I heard you woman you can leave now." Vegeta said with a wave of his hand dismissing her.

"It's called a thank you Vegeta learn it!" Bulma said angrily before slamming the door closed and storming away.

"Thanks…" Vegeta mumbled to himself in the water just after the door slammed shut.

' _Really, it's not that hard of a concept, how can a prince be so rude? They're supposed to be charming and well mannered. Well I guess a prince of a warrior race used to getting his own way, never having any one standup to him, or killing anything that did would raise him to be a rude jerk._ ' Bulma thought with a frown as she crossed her arms and watched where she was going, just then she made up her mind even if it killed her she was going to train him with some manners.

"Oh, hey Krillin when did you get here?" Bulma asked curiously when she came out of the house onto a balcony not far from the bathroom Vegeta was in.

"I came as fast as I could when I felt Vegeta's energy return. He's nothing but trouble he's so unpredictable it's so hard to figure out what his motives are." Krillin said as he leaned back with his hands behind his head relaxing on a chair since Yamcha had told him that he was taking a shower. It was unreasonable to come in take a shower, then kill everyone and have to shower again in Krillin's mind.

"I think he just wants to find Goku, poor guy he's obsessed." Yamcha said leaning forward in his seat putting his arms on the table.

"He's just used to getting what he wants, he's like a spoiled little kid." Bulma said with a slight shrug.

"Wow you mean someone just like you?" Yamcha asked and started sniggering as Bulma considered the comment, she was spoiled, and she knew that being the heiress of the Capsule Corporation and the genius she is made sure of that, but did she really demand things like Vegeta?

"Servant woman! Bring me a drying cloth at once. Woman can you hear me?" Vegeta hollered out from the bathroom.

"I hear you! My name is Bulma and I am not your servant if you wish me to get you a towel then ask for it not demand it say please Vegeta!" Bulma yelled back at him with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh forget about the drying cloth then." Vegeta huffed from the bathroom.

"Suite yourself jerk drip dry then." Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the door.

"What the… is this some kind of joke?" Vegeta said shocked as he picked up the clothes Bulma had left for him.

"Is what a joke?" Bulma asked confused as she lowered her arms to her side genuinely curious.

"These garments…are they for a man or woman they're pink?" Vegeta asked unwilling to put the clothes on.

"Oh, come on that's the style here." Bulma said with a giggle.

"How bazar." Vegeta said looking up at the door these Earthlings were strange apparently in more ways than one. Which caused everyone with Bulma to crack up laughing. He got dressed then walked out of the bathroom towards the others. "This is ridiculous I'm a warrior not a variety of flower." He said irritated looking down at his clothes. He has on a white shirt with a pink overshirt, yellow pants, and green shoes.

"Well you smell good now." Bulma said with a smirk as she and the others started laughing again.

Vegeta's pride finding nothing amusing here forced him to retaliate. "Stop that, stop laughing or I'll blast you all!" he said balling up his fists.

"Loosen up have some fun. If you want to find Goku just wait here, he'll be back. I've known him since he was five years old trust me he'll show up sooner or later he always does." Bulma said with her hands behind her back looking up at the sky. Something began beeping in her pocket, so she reached for it. "So that's what it is. Come along Vegeta." Bulma said as she walked past him with an ever so light touch to his arm with her soft hand.

"Huh?" Vegeta mumbled as he turned to watch her for a moment, it seemed she was heading for her lab, so he followed her. The touch of her hand lingering on his arm was distracting enough now he was watching her walk so he looked away shoving his hands into his pockets again trying to catch up to her to walk beside her. "What's going on?" he asked with a frown.

"The results of the tests are back. There was a chip installed into the back of Keisha's neck here look." Bulma said as she showed Vegeta the devise in her hand which showed a picture of what he assumed was his sister it wasn't very detail just a generalized scan of her with a blinking dot at the base of her neck.

"How long would that have taken to be put there and how could it have taken over her body." Vegeta asked curiously glancing back up to her face.

"Depends on the skill of the surgeon and the level of the technology. I'll figure that out once I get down to the lab with my computer with the full results of the tests." Bulma said with a slight shrug as she started scrolling through information on her hand-held device.

"You can bet it was one of the best Frieza had to offer if it happened on that planet." Vegeta said worried for his sister. He should have never decided to split up on that planet, he should have listened to Keisha and skipped it instead.

"No worries I'm sure we can get it out and she'll be alright." Bulma said with a brilliant comforting smile over to Vegeta just before entering her lab. "Alright dad what do you think?" she asked as she walked through the door motioning for Vegeta to wait off to the side.

"If I was to guess she's keeping herself unconscious, keeping her body so hot it burns through her energy or vice versa. There's no medical reason I can find for her to be in a coma." Dr. Briefs said scanning through the files on Bulma's computer.

"About the chip dad." Bulma said as she put one hand on the back of the chair he was sitting in and the other on her desk leaning over to read the test results too.

"That will be a piece of cake." Dr. Briefs said. "It may be sophisticated in outer space but here it's old tech." he said with a huge grin on his face as he pulled up a specific diagram.

"You're right that's so outdated here it's kinda pathetic." Bulma said as she looked over at her father with a huge grin on her face. "Let's get it out." She said happily as she stood up straight grabbing her lab coat hanging there beside her desk and putting it on.

"Right." Dr Briefs said as he stood up and walked over to Keisha with his daughter beside him. The two put on gloves Dr Brief's rolled Keisha over on her side and lifted her hair to let Bulma get at the chip that had been put there.

Bulma carefully, while keeping an eye on the monitors for the pod which was monitoring Keisha, began removing the chip and when she stood up straight she had the chip in a small pair of tweezers. She smiled over where Vegeta had been standing but he was gone she looked for him confused to jump and scream in fright when she found him standing right beside her apparently watching the procedure intently.

"What woman?" Vegeta asked as he looked at her confused by her reaction to his presence beside her.

"You can't just scare people Vegeta." Bulma said irritated as she tossed the tweezers down then walked over and plugged in the chip to see if she could trace the signal.

"Wasn't my intention woman." Vegeta said honestly as he looked back over at his sister curious if she would wake up now that the infernal chip was removed.

"She's fine my boy." Dr. Briefs said as he walked around to help his daughter with the chip.

"Humph." Vegeta said unsure what else to do the old man was obviously trying to comfort him which made him feel uncomfortable. Several minutes of the two behind him talking science nonsense Vegeta sighed crossing his arms leaning back against the table his sister was laying on.

"Bad man huh?" Keisha said with a soft weak giggle as she looked up at her brothers back.

"Keisha." Vegeta said spinning around to look at her with a smile on his face he just couldn't hide. "About time woman." He said looking away from her embarrassed that he had shown so much emotion.

Keisha smiled up at him knowing he had been worried to death about her she looked over at Bulma and Dr. Brief's as they walked over to them. "I take it I have you two to thank for that thing being taken out." She said as she leaned up.

"Easy now you've been through a lot over the past six days." Bulma said putting a hand on her trying to keep her down.

"Calm down Bulma, I'm a Saiyan remember. I'll eat and be fine." Keisha said with a laugh and a wink.

"You Saiyan's aren't invincible." Bulma said with a huff but a small smile she really hadn't expected less. She watched as Keisha threw her legs over the edge of the bed and jumped off with a spring in her step.

"Anyway, the question at hand is how all this got started?" Vegeta asked curiously he'd had enough of the Human small talk and wanted any answers Keisha could give him.

"Darbon." Keisha said as she locked eyes with Vegeta knowing he would understand the danger she had been in without telling the Human's what exactly had happened.

"You're serious?" Vegeta asked shocked he hadn't heard that Darbon, Zarbon's brother had been assigned to the nerds. "When did he get into the protections…"

"No Vegeta not the protection detail, head researcher. He is in charge of that base." Keisha said seriously as she just stood there and stared at her.

"He was the head of the interrogation squad last I heard of him." Vegeta said confused ignoring the two Humans looking back and forth between him and his sister.

"Alright what's going on?" Bulma asked irritated with her hands on her hips she hated feeling stupid and she had the feeling that these two were going out of their way to keep her in the dark.

"Don't worry about it. I believe food would be a good idea." Vegeta said as he walked around the table then out of the room heading for the kitchen.

"It'll be alright but you need to destroy that chip so he can't track it here. Thanks." Keisha said with a small salute with two fingers to her forehead pushing them forward before leaving the room following her brother. To be honest she was starving and eager to go eat.


	11. Mystery

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 11

Mystery

July 31, 2018

Keisha and Vegeta were just finishing a massive lunch out on the back deck, curtesy of Bulma naturally, overlooking the property and the space ship when they felt the ominous powers only they knew so well. "Damn it all…he's not dead…" Keisha said as she stared over at Vegeta wide eyed.

"And he's heading straight here to Earth." Vegeta said looking up wide eyed at the sky trembling slightly with his drink about half way to his lips.

"Is that Goku?" Yamcha asked coming out of the house with Bulma right beside him.

"Of course, it isn't you moron." Keisha said standing up suddenly making her way over to the rail around the balcony. "They're together… and it's not the one we thought would try and make a play for Earth." She said gripping the rail so hard it crushed as she tried to stop her own trembling.

"He failed after all, Frieza is still a live and coming here." Vegeta said hitting the table as he stood up himself glaring down at the table.

"Wait how do you know it could be anyone else." Yamcha said as he stared at Vegeta confused King Kai had told them that Frieza was dead, and after training so long with the guy he knew he was strange but no liar.

"We know because we know that familiar terrifying power anywhere." Keisha said not taking her eyes off the sky. "Working for him you get a feel for the guy one that can't be mistaken ever no matter how long the time span is between visits." She said glancing back at Vegeta.

"You said it was two and it wasn't the one you were thinking it would be. What and who did you mean?" Bulma asked curiously as she walked over to Vegeta and Keisha as she stared up at the sky.

"We figured it would be Cooler, Frieza's brother…" Vegeta said turning his eyes up at the sky too.

"But it's his father King Cold." Keisha said watching the decisions playing behind her brother's eyes, depending on how you look at it they had came to Earth at the right time or the worst time she was trying to figure out which way her brother felt.

"Let's go." Vegeta said wrapping himself in his blue white aura and taking off into the sky and heading away from Capsule Corp towards the mountainous terrain where it felt that Frieza's ship was heading.

"Right." Keisha said doing the same keeping up with him easily enough then she noticed that the Human Yamcha had done the same trying to keep up with the two of them. "It seems that the Earth's Special Forces are assembling again." She said noticing that Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Choutzu, and Piccolo's energies are also in the air heading for the same area they were now heading.

"Yes, it seems the weaklings believe they stand a chance against Frieza let alone King Cold." Vegeta said irritated with a slight huff. He knew they were no match for Frieza and King Cold together but maybe they could make it too costly for them to stay on Earth and Cold will withdraw he had a clearer head than his son.

"Like the two of you didn't die at the hands of Frieza." Yamcha said with a smirk on his face. ' _Man their fast I can barely keep up…_ ' he thought glancing between the two of them.

"Perhaps Kakarot isn't as powerful as I imagined after all. I can sense that Frieza is more powerful now than he was on Namek, but I will show him so is mine!" Vegeta said balling up his fist not taking his eyes off his destination ignoring the obvious dig by Yamcha. "This is the place where he will be touching down." He said landing on the ground looking around at the area.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Yamcha said looking around at the area then back at Vegeta believing that this area was a total waist of Frieza's time.

"Yes, I'm sure you imbecile. Now zip it I don't want him to know we are waiting for him here." Vegeta said aggravated why did this particular weakling need to show up he wondered then he wondered why this particular weakling just wore on his every nerve.

"Oh, for the love why is she here?" Keisha asked as she looked up at Bulma flying towards them in an air plane, waving, and yelling at them like a lunatic.

They all watched her land with irritated looks on their faces. "What do you think you are doing here?" Yamcha yelled at Bulma like she was a stupid kid as he ran over to her.

"I missed seeing Frieza on Namek and I'm not missing him again here on Earth." Bulma said as she put her hands on her hips arrogantly.

"Bulma this isn't a sightseeing trip besides Frieza is nothing worth dying over just to get a look at he's rather ugly. Now go home!" Keisha said with a shooing motion telling her to leave then walked over to her brother.

"Do you have any idea what he's going to do to you if he sees you here?" Yamcha asked stunned at his crazy girlfriend grabbing ahold of her arms trying to emphasize this colossal lack of rational thought.

"Do you weakling? You've never seen Frieza, his powers, or his abilities yourself. Why don't you run along home and hide under your bed." Vegeta said arrogantly glaring back at Yamcha, this Human always seemed to drag out the most unpleasant side of him and he really didn't understand why.

One by one the others began landing around them Piccolo was first landing several yards away unnoticed and silent, then Tien and Choutsu finally Gohan and Krillin landing right by them. "He's here!" Piccolo yelled out to everyone as he saw the spaceship descend out of the clouds and everyone looked up at the ship terrified it was huge much larger than Frieza's ship on Namek. The ship flew over top of them and began landing not far away.

"Remember they have scouters keep your powers in check meaning keep them as low as possible." Keisha said as everyone stared in the direction of the ship.

"There is no room for mistakes everyone keep your power suppressed, everyone on foot no flying lets go." Vegeta said as he took off after the ship catching the others off guard.

"This is crazy I've never sensed the amount of power I'm sensing right now coming off of anyone, not even all of us together." Yamcha said shocked as he shook terrified of what he was sensing.

"I hate to tell you Yamcha, but this is just the tip of the iceberg. He's way more powerful than this he can suppress his powers and transform." Gohan said as he turned to his friend understanding his terror.

"Unreal we would all be wiped out." Tien said as he just stared off into the distance towards the ship.

"You all aren't suggesting that we attack that are you? Like Tien said we would be wiped out." Yamcha said as he took a few steps backwards. "Freiza's a monster and attacking him is suicide."

"Unless we stop Frieza here and now you can kiss this planet good bye just like Namek." Piccolo said trying to get everyone to follow after Vegeta who had stopped a few yards away listening to the drama unfolding behind him.

"Now boy you understand! This is what we dealt with our whole lives. Go crawl under your rock and hide for all I care but you won't be safe there if Frieza is allowed to live." Keisha said glaring back at Yamcha he had always made snide comments about them working for Frieza maybe now he would understand they had no choice. "Go home or come on make up your mind!" she said irritated then followed after her brother ready to fight by his side one more time to try and kill Frieza.

"The Namek is right you know. So, let's stop all this pathetic whimpering and let's go find Frieza before he finds us!" Vegeta said smirking back at the others before turning to run with Keisha right beside him. Everyone looked at each other then nodded and started following them quickly.

"Vegeta there is someone else over there." Keisha said as they began climbing up a cliff after several minutes of running.

"Of course, there is someone else over there, it's a ship full of their followers." Vegeta said with a frown over at her as he topped the cliff. She knew how those ships were staffed why was she bringing this to his attention.

"No Vegeta, this is different. This one is suppressing its extreme power and is more powerful I believe than Frieza at his max. Besides we've killed all of Frieza's most powerful followers the remainder is weaklings just so many of them." Keisha said as she also topped the cliff and looked out over the area towards the ship confused.

"You could be right about someone else being over there several small powers just faded away. As for being stronger than Frieza at his max impossible on this planet." Vegeta said as he followed her line of sight towards the ship also.

"If you believe that then why are we going to fight him?" Keisha asked quietly as she looked over at him curiously to see him turning to her with an irritated look on his face.

"What's that huge power it's not Frieza. Could it be my father?" Gohan asked curiously as he topped the cliff with Bulma, whom he had been helping up the cliff. "Who else would try and take on Frieza alone?" he asked curiously as the others came up beside him.

"Kakarot? No, it can't be him there is no way his power level could have increased this much." Vegeta said glaring out over the area, but silently wondering if he could be wrong. Kakarot had proved him wrong before but this didn't feel like Kakarot's energy.

"And it's still increasing." Keisha said shocked then took off at a run she wanted to see who this mystery fighter was she was tired of guessing. As she continued on she noticed the others following behind her with Vegeta catching up to her quickly.

They came up on the other edge of the cliff looking down on the fight that was raging on. "That's Frieza's planet destroyer ball." Keisha said shocked as powerful waves of energy was starting to wash over everyone, throwing dust and debris everywhere.

"Get down!" Krillin yelled at everyone then dove to the ground, knowing this was just the beginning of Frieza's powers.

Keisha looked around and noticed everyone on the ground except Bulma. "Crazy woman get down." She said as she appeared right beside her and pushed her to the ground covering her protectively as the explosion happed throwing dust and debris at them at a faster and harder pace. Once everything settled down again everyone stood back up, with Keisha doing the same while pulling Bulma up with her. "Pay attention and do as you are told or go home. I'll not do that again, you would have just died had I not protected you." She said quietly to Bulma while the others were distracted and dusting herself off.

"Uh…right…" Bulma said as she just stood there shocked.

Keisha walked away to join her brother on the edge of the cliff watching as a boy with a sword sliced Frieza into several tiny pieces then blasted them away with an energy blast. "Wow…" she said softly as the boy turned to face off against King Cold.

"He just destroyed Frieza effortlessly who is this kid?" Vegeta asked stunned as he stared up at the boy who had done what Vegeta had wanted to do his whole life.

"It's probably just Goku you guys. Mr. Super Saiyan he's got a knack for showing up at the right moments." Bulma said happily a she shaded her eyes and looked up at the little dots in the sky that everyone was looking up at.

"No, it's not Goku. No way but he's definitely a Super Saiyan." Yamcha said trying to get Bulma to understand.

Vegeta covered himself in his blue white aura and took flight shocking everyone around. "Damn it." Keisha said irritated as she did the same taking off after him. Then the others following suit quickly with Yamcha last since Bulma had jumped into his arms claiming she wasn't going to be left behind.

The boy then shot King Cold right through the chest with an energy blast, then vaporizing him. He turned and destroying the ship the two had come in as well. Everyone in the air stopped and floated there in shock. "It seems to me this guy just destroyed our foe and hasn't even broken a sweat." Tien said shocked as he just stared down at the boy now powering down to his normal state.

"Yeah let's hope he doesn't come after us." Krillin said trembling slightly watching the boy carefully. In his life time anyone showing that much power that wasn't Goku usually ended up trying to take over the Earth and kill them all.

"I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku would you guys like to come?" the boy asked he was strange looking for a Saiyan with violet hair and blue eyes, staring up at them with a smile on his face.

"How does he know about my father?" Gohan asked no one in particular.

"Come on it's this way Goku should be landing there in just a couple of hours." The boy said pointing to his right.

"I don't know what this boy's up to but he's no Super Saiyan of that I'm sure. Kakarot, Keisha, myself and the boy here are all that is left of our entire race." Vegeta said glaring at the boy below.

"Hey, follow me don't worry I won't bite." The boy yelled up to them then turned and took off in the direction he had pointed.

"I'm going!" Gohan said surprising everyone. "He knows my dad." He clarified.

"But how Gohan I've known Goku practically his whole life and I've never met this guy!" Krillin said looking from the new guy back to Gohan.

"I'm in too the guy seems cool he just saved us from Frieza he can't be all that bad. I say we go." Tien said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I don't trust that guy no way." Yamcha said as he held Bulma up in the air with him.

"You don't trust me either I say we go." Bulma said watching the guy getting smaller by the second.

"Definitely I've got to find out who he is." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"He seems familiar yet totally unfamiliar." Kisha mumbled to herself as she watched the kid then glanced over at Vegeta as he took off after the kid. She followed him curiously scratching her head trying to place why this boy was vaguely familiar to her.

Several minutes later the boy landed with the others following suit. Keisha landed beside Vegeta still staring at the boy as he offered drinks to everyone. ' _I just can't place it…it's like I knew his parents or maybe great grandparents, but who and how did he get to Earth?_ ' She thought with a frown as she watched him carefully dealing with the others.

"What's up?" Vegeta asked curiously glancing over at her she seemed oddly entranced with the boy.

"I don't know but he seems oddly familiar to me. I just can't place how or why." Keisha said shaking her head perhaps she wasn't completely healed yet from her encounter with Darbon.

"Tell us who you are and what you are up to." Vegeta said irritated by the boy's conversations with Bulma and Gohan to which he had just admitted he had never met Goku before.

"I can't tell you that. I wish I could sorry." The boy said as he looked away from Vegeta towards the ground sadly. "All I can say is I'm on your side and I need to meet with Goku who's due here in two hours." He said after taking a sip of his soda.

"When you defeated Frieza and the other guy you were a Super Saiyan weren't you?" Gohan asked curiously as he looked up at the teenage boy happily.

"Yes, I was." The boy said with a small smile as he looked up to meet Gohan's eyes. It was a warm amazing feeling to look into his master's eyes again. After Keisha had died, that thought drug his attention over to his aunt locking eyes with her for a long moment then his eyes returned to Gohan's, this boy had taken him on as a student.

"That's a lie! Listen well friend Kakarot the one you call Goku, myself and Keisha here are all that's left of our mighty race. Kakarot's kid over there is a half Saiyan so if you count him that makes only four of us left. So, there is no way that you can have Saiyan blood, more or less have become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said irritated as he glared at the young man making everyone in the group look back and forth between Vegeta and the new guy wondering how this new guy was going to respond.

"Yeah but we saw him Vegeta, he defeated Frieza and that other guy all by himself. And you have to admit he looked and felt like a Super Saiyan, like my dad." Gohan said looking back over at Vegeta wondering where all this hostility was coming from.

"Well I'm calling him a liar not a weakling kid." Vegeta said as he just stood there daring the boy to challenge him.

"If he won't tell us then the only way to find out is to wait for Kakarot." Keisha said with a huff as she looked between Vegeta and the new guy slightly irritated, for some reason she felt she needed to protect this boy from her brother's anger but why she had no idea.

After that exchange everyone got silent and managed to find as nice of a comfortable spot as possible to sit down since it was still an hour and a half before Goku arrived. Naturally Vegeta and Keisha were off to them selves with everyone else mingling together.

"What do you sense about the boy?" Vegeta asked curiously glancing over at her for a moment before returning his attention back to the new guy. He was sitting down on a rock with one arm draped over one of his legs that was propped up on the rock.

Keisha was sitting beside him leaning back against a large boulder with her arms crossed and one leg propped up on the rock she was sitting on. "Hum… it's hard to explain but I feel no blood lust from the boy. I believe he's here to do what he said meet with Kakarot as to why anyone would want to meet the fool I don't know but I don't believe he's a threat." She said after a few moments to think over her answer something deep inside was telling her to trust the boy, but she couldn't understand it she couldn't even figure out how the boy seemed familiar.

"What about his claims of being a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked curiously with a frown on his lips, if he was a Saiyan that meant there were two people in this universe who had done what was rightfully his, his birth right he was the Saiyan Prince if anyone got to be a Super Saiyan it was him.

"You felt the power Vegeta, I've felt power like that only once before and that was Kakarot on Namek. I have no doubt his claims are accurate but he's like no full blooded Saiyan maybe half Saiyan like the boy Gohan over there." Keisha said with a small nod over to Goku's son who was sitting over by Krillin talking about Master Roshi.

"But who would have sullied their blood in that fashion besides Kakarot." Vegeta said with a frown on his lips as he continued to stare at the boy.

"No idea Vegeta, your guess is as good as mine. As far as I know our team and Kakarot are the only Saiyan's to ever be here on Earth." Keisha said with a shrug as she leaned her head back and started watching the clouds float lazily by.

"Of course, we are otherwise this Planet would have been exterminated long ago." Vegeta said with a huff glaring over at her irritated she was taking this way too lightly.

"Well aren't you just a lovely ray of sunshine. Vegeta stop glaring at me and the boy, relax we've only got about another half hour to wait." Keisha said without taking her eyes off the clouds in the sky this planet seemed to have a calming effect on her nerves.

After another half hour wait, there he was Goku, he had finally arrived landing not far away in a Gynu space pod so they all took off to reach the space craft quickly. Everyone celebrated except for Vegeta, Keisha, Piccolo, and the new guy.

"Hey guy's how in the world did you all know I was going to be here?" Goku asked curiously as he lifted off and floated upwards towards the edge of the crater his ship had just created.

"This guy told us you would be arriving today. I think he's a friend of yours?" Bulma said motioning back towards the new guy.

"He knows all about you daddy." Gohan said excited to finally be able to see his father after so long without him being around.

"Huh? But how?" Goku said confused as he landed down in front of everyone.

"He knew exactly when and where you were going to land Goku." Bulma said motioning back towards the boy again knowing how clueless Goku could be sometimes, she thought maybe he just needed another look.

"That's impossible I've never met him." Goku said confused as he looked between the boy and Bulma curiously.

"Well that's what he said. He must have been tracking your ship is space then." Bulma said thinking it out logically.

"I don't know Frieza tried to do that. But he ended up passing me his ship was way faster than mine. My gosh you guy's what happened here who defeated Frieza? Was it you Vegeta or perhaps you Keisha?" Goku asked dismissing the young man's presence as he turned to Vegeta and Keisha curiously.

"Neither of them. It was this guy he did it with ease. He turned into a Super Saiyan and picked him apart." Piccolo said dragging Goku's attention back to the young man in question.

"What? A Super Saiyan?" Goku said surprised as he took a longer look at the boy curiously. "I can't believe it outstanding a Super Saiyan at his age fantastic." He said excited.

"Hey, aren't you aren't you forgetting something? You, your son, myself and my sister are all that are still alive of our race." Vegeta said aggravated by Goku's normal easy-going attitude about everything.

"Well if he says he's a Super Saiyan then that's good enough for me." Goku said as he crossed his arms over his chest and laughed lightly.

"Honestly Goku sometimes you take things way to lightly." Bulma said frowning at him and putting her hands on her hips like she was scolding a child.

"I agree there is no way to become a Super Saiyan without the Saiyan DNA to back it up. Our cells create what's needed to maintain that much power. I want to know who his parents are." Keisha said as she crossed her arms over her chest frowning at Goku. Was he seriously this naive when Raditz came here she wondered curiously.

"Goku could I have a word with you? Just the two of us over there?" The boy asked curiously as he pointed to the far side of the crater away from the others, so they couldn't over hear their conversation and to stop this conversation about his parentage.

"Sure. I'll be right back guys." Goku said as they took off and flew to the other side of the of the crater outside of their hearing range.

Once both of them were on the other side of the of the crater they talked for a few minutes then were suddenly Super Saiyan's. Then they were fighting; the young man with the same sword that he killed Frieza with was doing no good against Goku then just as suddenly they were back to normal.

"Blast you Kakarot how did you get that powerful?" Vegeta grumbled to himself as he glared across the crater.

"Such amazing power they are both way more powerful than Frieza was on Namek." Keisha said shocked as she stared at the two of them. ' _That and more powerful than me and Vegeta together…_ ' she thought with a frown as she glanced over at her brother.

"For two people who don't know each other they sure have a lot to talk about." Bulma said slightly irritated she wanted to talk to Goku, she was his friend after all.

"Talking's not bad at least that guy put his sword away." Gohan said amazed as he just continued to watch the two on the other side of the crater.

"Yeah and your dad put his finger away." Krillin said with a small laugh.

Several minutes later the boy flew off and Goku began to walk around the crater back to the others who were running around to catch up to him faster. "So, what did you all talk about?" Bulma asked curiously as they all stopped in front of Goku.

"Oh uhm… nothing important really." Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It all sounded really important Goku." Piccolo said as he looked over at him with a frown.

"You heard all of that did you?" Goku asked with a small nervous laugh.

"My ears do more than just sit on my head you know." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms as he looked at Goku with a frown on his face.

"I can't really say." Goku said with a frown of his own as he tried to figure out the best way to tell the others without giving away too much information.

"Well if you won't tell them then I will." Piccolo said as he turned to the others to tell them what was going on.

"Wait you heard…" Goku said trying to stop Piccolo from divulging the wrong information.

"Don't worry Goku I won't say anything that would endanger your friend, but we deserve a chance to change our destines not just his." Piccolo said looking back at Goku then turning his attention back to the people in front of him. "In three years on May 12th on an island nine miles south-west of south city at 10 am in the morning two killer androids will appear. All of us will die in that battle except for Gohan Keisha, and Goku. The Earth as we know it will cease to exist. Keisha and Gohan eventually die in battle against the Androids later after extensive training. That boy is all that is left that can stand up to them and you've seen how powerful he is, and he is on the losing end of the fights." He said giving over the details he had overheard.

"What about Goku?" Bulma asked worried if that boy was all that was left to fight against the Androids what happened to him.

"I die several months before they arrived of a heart virus. That's why he came back in time to give me the antidote for it." Goku said holding up a small bottle of medicine.

"What a kook he expects us to believe that story. He's cracked." Yamcha said and laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not so sure. I trust the kid." Bulma said as she looked over at Goku to see what his reaction was going to be.

"Believe what you want but I want to live so I'm going to be training over the next three years. You can risk it but I'm going to be prepared." Piccolo said then looked around at the others to see if they agreed with him or not.

"Look! It's him." Yamcha said as he pointed up into the sky to the boy floating above them in some kind of ship and everyone turned to look up at him surprised. He waved at them then was gone.

"He's gone." Krillin said surprised.

"Yeah back to the future." Piccolo said looking down from the sky to everyone standing around him.

"Man, I'm going to train you guys." Tien said unable to drag his eyes off the sky above where the boy had been.

"Me too." Yamcha said with the same problem.

"Yeah me too." Krillin said.

"Gosh dad do you really believe that he came from the future?" Gohan asked as he walked over to his father curiously.

"Yes, son I do." Goku said as he looked down at his boy who had grown so much while he was away.

"I think it's time we talk about the androids and how we are going to handle them." Yamcha said trying to drag everyone back to the issue at hand.

"Listen up this is going to be a decision only you can make. Train hard and if you don't think you can handle it then don't show up." Piccolo said seriously as he looked around at the others.

"Agreed, this is going to be one of the hardest fights we've had so there's not going to be any hard feelings against those who don't think they can handle this one." Goku said with a smile around at all his friends.

"Fine but listen here Kakarot just because we've agreed to fight together doesn't mean our score is settled. Once this is over with you and I will meet and settle it you hear me?" Vegeta said as he let his aura cover his body ready to take flight.

"Sure, no problem we'll meet once the Androids are defeated." Goku said with a thumbs up to Vegeta who then took flight vanishing out of sight quickly.

"And there he goes…so impulsive. See ya." Keisha said with a wave before following her brother still trying to place why that boy seemed so familiar it was driving her crazy.


	12. Darbon's Return

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 12

Darbon's return

October 3, 2018

Vegeta had practically locked himself in the gravity ship to train for the last several weeks only coming out to eat, bathe, a few hours sleep, and demand better equipment. So far Dr. Briefs had managed to make him three battle drones with two levels of difficulty and that had seemed to take his training to the next level. A few times a week he trained with Keisha in the ship but mostly he trained by himself as always preferring to train in solitude.

Keisha for her part did regular training out in the yard unless she wanted to do intense training then she left the property going out to the isolated desert areas where she didn't have to worry about the Human's getting in her way, or she was able to get in a few hours training in the gravity chamber by herself while Vegeta was busy. Today happened to be one of the day's where she stayed in the yard and did a more precise training.

Yamcha just so happened to be here on the Capsule Corp property too training, he seemed to not like leaving Bulma here alone with these two Saiyan's, so he was tending to hang out here, being Bulma's boyfriend he was naturally always welcome. He was in his training Gi given to him by Master Roshi long ago, and he was focusing his strength into punches while he constantly looked between the training ship and Keisha.

Keisha for her part ignored him as she worked her way through training stances. Slow, elegant, precise and powerful with no waisted energy as she moved from defensive to offensive in the span of a heartbeat. She had also changed her attire to what the Human's called yoga pants which were teal, a teal sports bra, a pink training tank top, teal tennis shoes with pink laces, and pink gloves.

"Why don't you two spar?" Bulma asked from the back patio as she put her magazine down with a huff it has been weeks and all her friends are off doing training leaving her with nothing to do so naturally she was bored out of her mind.

"You want me to kill him?" Keisha asked curiously as she just continued her routine without missing a step.

"Well no actually sparing is training right?" Bulma asked confused it's what the others had always called a training fight.

"Do you realize my dear Bulma just how much of a hinderance that would be? How one tiny mistake from me would kill him." Keisha said as she stopped and turned to face Bulma curiously. The woman was extremely smart but sometimes she said the dumbest things she has no idea what she's talking about in terms of fighting.

"Is it that much of a gap between the two of you?" Bulma asked curiously looking from Keisha over to Yamcha to verify what Keisha was saying.

"No, it's not a huge tremendous gap." Yamcha said with a nervous laugh and a scratch to the back of his head.

"Really? Why don't we test that theory?" Keisha said as she turned from Bulma to look at Yamcha with a smirk and a glint in her eye that told him he was a fool if he didn't back down.

"Uh… No thanks… I'm really not in the mood to spar right now…" Yamcha said laughing nervously as he put his hands up in front of him shanking them trying to prove his point of not wanting to fight with her.

"Honestly Yamcha how do you expect to get stronger if you don't spar with someone. What you're doing seems pointless." Bulma said with a huff as she looked at him like he was crazy. She knew to improve oneself a person needs a rival, that's how she made it to where she is today trying to be better than her father and it had paid off she was by far more unique in her plans and was able to get most of her work complete well before the due date. Sometimes it was a hassle like today she had nothing to do because she had already completed everything due for the week.

"You're right Bulma I'll go train with Krillin or Master Roshi." Yamcha said with a wave then quickly took to the air flying away quickly.

"Ugh…wait that's…not what I meant." Bulma said with a sigh as she watched him get smaller in the sky as he flew away.

"I have a project for you Bulma if you're up for it." Keisha said with a wink and a lop-sided grin when she turned to face the gorgeous heiress.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Bulma said with a sigh what kind of project could Keisha want done she wondered as she looked over at the Saiyan Princess.

"Something most likely only you can do on this planet." Keisha said as she walked over and sat down across from Bulma.

That peaked Bulma's interest as she leaned up crossing her arms on the table and leaning on them curiously. "And that would be?" she asked intrigued.

"It's actually two projects one would be to create some learning drones for the training ship over there the other would be creating better versions of our armor." Keisha said as she watched Bulma for her reaction.

"Clothing is not my thing." Bulma said as she leaned back in her chair slightly disappointed with a frown on her face.

"Just imagine the level of design and planning it would take to protect us from dangers such as blasts, falls, and standard fighting at our level. Not only would it need to be redesigned but it would have to be better than what we had before when we worked for Frieza, considering we died wearing that armor." Keisha said as she leaned in closer to Bulma slightly over the table with her arms braced on the table.

"Redesign it better… I don't even know what it was made of before?" Bulma said as she looked up at the sky crossing her arms over her chest as she thought the offer over to be honest the idea was promising.

"No problem I'll give you my armor to test and examine." Keisha said as she watched Bulma curiously would this woman take up her offer and work on this for them she wondered.

"Alright but no promises I don't even know if that material can be reproduced here on Earth." Bulma said with a smile on her face as she looked down at Keisha. "Go get it and meet me in my lab. Lunch will be soon and his highness will come out to eat, ya know it would be nice if he talked a little instead of grumbling then shutting himself away again." She said with a sigh as she stood up looking over at the gravity ship Vegeta was training in.

"Yeah well, he's always been a loner, he's not really good at small talk. He says what he has to then moves on quickly." Keisha said with a small laugh as she followed Bulma's gaze over to the ship. "You'll just have to let him get comfortable first." She said then stood up and walked towards the house.

"He's been here for nearly a year counting before you two left to go terrorize the Galaxy some more." Bulma said with a frown as she followed Keisha into the house.

"One year of freedom verses 20 in practical slavery, come now Bulma surely you can see how it's going to take a long time for him to get comfortable trusting anyone, more or less normal social graces." Keisha said as she glanced back at Bulma at the bottom of the stairs leading up to their rooms.

"You caught on quick enough." Bulma said accusingly as she crossed her arms looking at Keisha like she was crazy.

"My older brother dear Bulma protected us as best he could from Freiza's wrath taking punishments himself to spare us, please remember he is my Prince as well as my brother. He was given to Frieza first around age 5, he fought to stay alive for years alone while I trained hard on Vegeta and other worlds, so I had trainers Vegeta had to figure it out on his own with the threat of Frieza standing over him. I'd say I was around ten before I joined Vegeta in Freiza's services." Keisha said then turned and walked up the stairs believing she had proven her point that her brother deserved more leniency.

Bulma thought about what Keisha had said as she watched her walk up the stairs, perhaps she was being unrealistic in expecting Vegeta to come out of his shell so quickly. She looked over out the back patio doors to see the space ship with light flashing out of the windows like normal when Vegeta was training and she smiled softly before turning and walking down a corridor to go to her own personal lab. She had decided no matter what she was going to be that man's friend.

Several minutes later Keisha walked into Bulma's lab to find her setting up testing equipment. "Where do you want this?" she asked curiously holding up the armor and the special stretchy materials that went under the armor.

"Here let me see it." Bulma said as she walked over and grabbed the armor curiously. She rubbed over the smooth material until she reached a hole in the armor looking up curiously at Keisha.

"That's the hole from the blast that I died from." Keisha said understanding the curious look in her friend's eyes. "Vegeta's armor has a similar hole piercing through from where we rebelled against Frieza on Namek. We had planned to bide our time and gain power but when Vegeta thought I had died on Earth he had nothing to lose so he went ahead and rebelled." She said taking the armor back from Bulma then putting it on to show her exactly where the blast had gone.

"Went straight for your hearts." Bulma said as she covered her mouth wide eyed.

"Yes. Vegeta died first putting aside his pride and begging Kakarot to kill Frieza. I died next trying to avenge my brother. We were no match for him our deaths were sealed the moment we rebelled." Keisha said sadly as she took the armor back off and looked down at it knowing that had it not been for the wish made with the Earths dragon balls they would still be dead.

"Well let's see what I can do to improve this." Bulma said cheerfully as she took the armor away from Keisha and took it to an analyzer to determine what the armor was made of. She placed the armor inside then shut the door sealing it and turning on the machine. "Depending on what type of materials it can and cannot identify it should take about two hours. I'll get a notification when it's done." She said showing Keisha a hand-held device before putting it in her pocket.

"Thanks. Now to the other project." Keisha said with a soft smile as she glanced up at a monitor that was set on watching the gravity room. "You always have that watching the gravity chamber?" she asked curiously nodding to the monitor.

"Ever sense Vegeta scared the life out of me storming in here to tell me he blew out the simulator. As long as I pay attention to it I have warning when there is something wrong with the ship." Bulma said as she watched the monitor for a few moment. "I'll get the plans my dad made for the ones that Vegeta is using now after lunch and see what I can do to improve them." She said with a smile as she looked over at Keisha.

"Right I'll go get Vegeta for lunch." Keisha said then turned and left the lab, down the hall way, across the living room, and out into the back yard. Something was wrong she didn't see anything but she had an alarm of warning going off in her head like a sixth sense for danger as she looked around trying to figure out what was bothering her.

"You alright?" Bulma asked curiously as she stepped out on the patio she figured that Keisha would have made it all the way to the ship by now.

"Fine. Go back inside." Keisha said as she stepped off the patio heading for the ship, goose bumps and a slightly nauseous stomach told her there was definitely something wrong as she continued to look around curiously. Getting to the ship Keisha took to the air landing on top of the ship looking around from this higher spot, once she saw nothing she closed her eyes and concentrated on her senses feeling for all power levels around. Most were weak humans then she could sense a long way off all the Earth Special forces she sighed then shook her head with a frown then she floated down to a window knocking on it to get Vegeta's attention.

Vegeta shut down the gravity simulator then opened the door. "What?" he asked irritated as he glared over at Keisha who seemed distracted.

"Lunch." Keisha said as she lowered herself back to the ground looking around. What the hell was giving her the creeps? She wondered confused as she started walking back to the house. "Vegeta seal the ship." She said glancing back at him normally they didn't seal the ship because that required a passcode to get back in which was a waste of time.

"Don't be ridiculous that's…" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms glaring at her from the bottom of the ramp.

"Do it Vegeta!" Keisha said irritated as she glared back at him stopping in the middle of the yard to stare him down if need be.

"Fine whatever." Vegeta said with a dismissive wave then walked over beside the ship and pressed a few buttons. ' _What's up with her she's being strange?_ ' Vegeta asked himself curiously glancing back at Keisha to see she was on guard waiting for him to catch up to her. He walked over to her curiously stretching out his senses and like her earlier he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. "What is going on?" he asked quietly as he fell into step beside her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know, something's not right though." Keisha said concentrating at the area around them with a frown.

"That's not a good enough reason for me to waste time having to use the passcode to get back into the ship." Vegeta said irritated what had gotten into her. She normally didn't behave this way.

"I'm telling you damn it somethings fucking off." Keisha said irritated as she glanced over at him once they were about halfway back to the house.

Vegeta looked at her wide eyed she never cussed at him. So he took another look around with his senses but still nothing out of the ordinary. Then a scream tore their attention off of each other to the house drawing their attention to the blue haired heiress being held by a man in Frieza army armor. "Damn where did he come from?"

"Where did they all come from?" Keisha corrected him as she watched twenty men land in the yard surrounding them then she got into a fighting stance putting her back to Vegeta's.

"Oh I really wouldn't." a tall green skinned alien said as he made his way through his men to stare at Vegeta and Keisha with a smirk on his face and Bulma's arm in one of his large hands. "You seemed on edge woman." He said as he walked over to Keisha grabbing her chin and dragging her eyes to his.

"Ow you're hurting me." Bulma said as she stumbled around behind him.

"Darbon." Keisha said then tore her eyes from the alien jerking her head back out of his hand to lock eyes with Bulma. "You didn't destroy that chip did you?" she asked irritated.

"No never got around to it." Bulma said with tears in her eyes this alien was hurting her arm she felt like it was going to break.

"Which was so fortunate for me." Darbon said as he back handed Keisha across the face which didn't really do what he had expected.

Keisha brought her face back to facing Darbon. "You'll not survive this no matter if you surrender." She said angrily as she glared at the man.

"Thanks for the warning." Darbon said with a smirk on his face as he looked around at his men laughing causing them to laugh as well.

"It wasn't a warning." Keisha said as she moved lightening fast slamming her elbow into his middle causing him to step back slightly and let go of Bulma as his hand went to where she had hit him. Seconds later Keisha was kicking him across the face spinning around to get the most power behind the kick as possible sending Darbon across the compound slamming into the compound wall.

"Kill them!" Darbon yelled at his men angrily as he stood back up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't get caught again." Vegeta mumbled to Bulma as he pulled her over to him to protect her with Keisha landing beside him again.

"I've got this half you get that half." Keisha said with a smirk now that the battle had begun she was excited.

"Right." Vegeta said with the same smirk on his lips then the two took off into the on coming alien's leaving Bulma in the center of the original circle

Vegeta and Keisha were fighting to keep the Frieza force away from Bulma and doing a really good job of it ten of the twenty were already down after just a few minutes. Darbon watched getting angry as his men fell one after the other to the two monkeys then his eyes landed on the woman they seemed to be protecting and a smirk crossed his features. "Die!" he yelled out to get everyone's attention then shot an energy blast at the weak Human woman.

' _Bulma…_ ' Keisha thought as her body moved without thought of what to do next she appeared in front of Bulma using her hands she was trying to block the blast with one of her own, but with the second she had she couldn't drag out enough power. She was picked up off her feet and flung back several feet away from Bulma landing on her side skidding a few more feet before just laying there.

Bulma rushed over to Keisha worried. "Keisha…" she said softly as she rolled her over to see her breathing and she released a breath of her own.

"Get up!" Vegeta yelled back at them as he now took on the remaining eight by himself but that left Darbon unchallenged and he was making his way over to them laughing.

"Silly monkey you can't compete with me." Darbon said laughing obnoxiously walking towards them.

"Really…" Keisha said as her eyes opened and she pushed herself up to standing guard over Bulma again. "You're too full of yourself." She said angrily as she glared at the man.

"Look at you monkey one blast from me and you're all beat up and bleeding." Darbon said as he stopped he would show this stupid monkey not to mess with him as he raised his hand and charged another ki blast.

Keisha was panting slightly hard as she used the back of her hand to wipe blood from the corner of her mouth then wiped it off on her shirt which was now tore in several places with grass stains. "Remember what I said earlier Darbon. I will kill you." She said as she shoved Bulma towards the side of the house and go t into a fighting stance.

"Such stupid creatures you don't even understand who your superiors are." Darbon said then shot several ki blasts at Keisha who dodged them easily.

"Last account I had of your power Darbon you were on par with Gynu right." Keisha said with a smirk as she fired a few of her own ki blasts at him who dodged as well. But the men behind him fighting Vegeta trying to flank him weren't so lucky as three more of Darbon's men went down leaving only two more for Vegeta to deal with.

"That's right monkey are you finally starting to realize your place?" Darbon said with a laugh as he crossed his arms.

"Saiyan's are a warrior race we gain power when others would just roll over and die fool. When was the last time you checked your scouter?" Keisha said with a smirk as she began raising her power intent on terrifying this man before she killed him.

"Oh don't worry you stupid Monkey you're nowhere near me." Darbon said with a laugh but he indulged her raising his hand up to his scouter turning it on to check her power level. His scouter read 3,587,000 before it exploded. "It can't be… there's no way…" he said stepping back away from Keisha trembling.

Keisha smirked as she started forward her eyes promising him death. "You tried to use me to kill Vegeta, then you went after Bulma you will pay for that with your life fool. Never underestimate the powers of a Saiyan!" she said as she made it over to him.

"I don't believe it my scouters broken." Darbon yelled as he attacked Keisha and she grabbed his hand without losing ground squeezing it hard. He tried using his other hand to punch her to get his hand free cause she was crushing the bones.

"You should have left well enough alone." Keisha said as she dodged under his other hand then was right in his face. "Freiza is dead a Saiyan killed him and his father what made you think you could fair better." She asked as she punched him hard across his face sending him to the ground skidding several feet away.

"There is no way a monkey could kill my lord Frieza." Darbon said as he looked up from the ground at Keisha with fear in his eyes.

"You can't keep sending us into battle, nearly killing us, without the inevitable ending of our gaining power, a power you could never imagine in your small feeble mind." Keisha said getting a really thrill out of explaining Darbon's situation to him. "Don't worry you will now join your master in hell." She said then raised her hand charged a ki blast and obliterated him.

"Well now I know why you were so edgy how did you know they were here?" Vegeta said as he looked at her crossing his arms over his chest he had watched the last several minutes proud of his sister putting the man in his place after what had happened on that plant nearly a month ago.

"I didn't know it was him and his fools, there was just something a gut feeling warning me of danger. I really don't know what set it off." Keisha said with a shrug.

"Perhaps it was because he had attacked you before, and they were all here watching you." Bulma suggested as she walked back over to them.

"It's possible I guess." Keisha said with a shrug glancing around at the dead. "Time for lunch." She said then walked over towards the house.

"What about this lot?" Bulma asked stunned as she looked around at the bodies then shuddered.

"They'll still be dead after lunch unless you fool's search for the dragon balls and wish them back too." Keisha said with a shrug then walked into the house ready for lunch and a change of clothes.

"Don't worry no chance of that happening." Bulma said as she ran after Keisha into the house not wanting to be around so many dead bodies leaving Vegeta alone in the yard.

Vegeta looked around at the bodies then smirked as he vaporized them knowing he would have to do something with them after lunch anyway he rather just get rid of them now. "Done." He said to himself before also disappearing into the house.


	13. Sparing Match

_**A/N: This is a rewrite of the chapter I lost when my hard drive fried on me.**_

 _ **Sorry it's taken so long but I felt defeated and unable to rewrite the chapters**_

 _ **I already had done.**_

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 13

Sparing Match

December 19, 2018

Over the last several months Bulma had made great progress with the training bots, Vegeta now has 6 bots with 6 training levels which can attack and had defensive shields to bounce Vegeta and Keisha's attacks back at them. Those shields had been a masterpiece to Bulma being able to create something to deflect their massive power was thrilling to say the least for her. The armor she really hadn't had that great of luck with yet, so it was on the back burner cause everyday the bots had to be retuned and fixed after Vegeta got ahold of them, that was taking up most of her time these days. The best aspect of these new bots is they learned, every time they lost and were put into maintenance mode the computers inside were creating new patterns based on all of their accumulated data on their opponent.

Keisha had managed to get Bulma to create a couple just for her so that Vegeta couldn't damage all of them and she could train with some of these bots. Her brother's power had begun to sky rocket after he started training with Bulma's bot's.

Timmer went off and Kiesha looked down at the gravity chambers control center with a sigh. "I think these sessions keep getting shorter…" she said to herself as she floated down to the control panel then punched several buttons shutting the system down. She walked over to her now disengaged bot's laying on the floor and picked them up to take them to Bulma. ' _One of these day's I'm going to take one of Vegeta's just to see the difference in my bot's and his._ ' She thought as she walked over to the door and opened it letting in the cool morning air which felt amazing against her hot sweaty body.

"About time." Vegeta grumbled at the bottom of the ramp with his arms folded over his chest and tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"So impatient Vegeta we still have 2 years before these androids are supposed to kill everyone me taking two minutes extra isn't a huge deal." Keisha said with an eye roll as she started down the ramp. "You know it's not like I get a lot of time in there, you take most of the time for yourself." She said with a frown as she stopped right in front of him.

"That's beside the point I had to wait." Vegeta grumbled looking away from her, he knew she was right, but he had to get better than Kakarot that was his one and only goal in this life now that Frieza was gone.

"Ugh… You're impossible sometimes. I promise you my sweet prince the universe doesn't revolve around you." Keisha said annoyed with his attitude yet again. This past month he has gotten more and more irritable pushing the limits of her patience. "You need to lighten the hell up already and get that stick out of your ass. You've not even taken any kind of notice to the power you've gained because of these things, and you treat poor Bulma like your personal slave, not to mention you've ignored me and my power increase. Would it kill you to be nicer to people and notice things around you?" she said and frowned at him with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"What do you know?" Vegeta guffed out as he glared up at her. "Your measly power increase will not be enough to save anything or anyone if we keep that's boy's power in mind, you're still a weak, spineless, weakling." He said angrily pulling his arms down beside him and balling his hands into fists.

"Spineless!" Keisha roared at her brother throwing the bots down and grabbing his tank top and yanking him forward. "If you were anyone else in this universe, I would kill you where you stand Vegeta! How dare you!" she said with a dangerous fire burning behind her eyes as she held Vegeta to where they were nose to nose as she glared into his eyes.

"Get off me!" Vegeta said dangerously as he glared right back at her unwilling to back down but knowing he was wrong, that he had pushed too far that time.

"Go to hell asshole, I've had it with you." Keisha said angrily as she shoved him backwards then picked up her bots and walked away without a look back at him.

"Well that seemed intense." Bulma said as Keisha walked over to her on the back patio.

"Leave me alone." Keisha said as she slammed the two bots down on the retaining wall then turned and took flight. There was no way to vent her anger here she needed to get away she needed a good sparing match, but her and Vegeta were out the question one of them would take it way too far.

Vegeta watched her go for a moment then huffed and turned walking up the ramp and shutting himself back up in the gravity ship intending to push his body as far as it could go. He would work his frustration out on the bots at max gravity which was 300.

"We have company." Piccolo said as he jumped away from Gohan and Goku to look up at the new comer joining them.

"Hey Keisha!" Goku said with a huge grin on his face as he waved up at her child like.

"Kakarot." Keisha said as she landed a few feet away from him. She was obviously still stewing over the argument with Vegeta but was trying to be polite.

"What's up?" Goku asked curiously with that grin still on his face as he made his way over to her wondering where Vegeta was and why she was here.

"I need to spar with someone and you're the only one around who could handle it." Keisha said as he eyebrow twitched at the thought of asking this fool for a favor then she crossed her arms and looked away from Kakarot disgusted with herself. She didn't have the same loathing as Vegeta had for the man, but she did have the same goal to be better than them both.

"Such attitude." Piccolo said with a frown as he crossed his arms then glanced down at Gohan who had walked over to stand beside him.

"Na it's ok I understand. I'm game Keisha." Goku said with a glint in his eye that only true Sayain's could possibly understand. The love and the will to fight, to be the best, to conquer all their enemies, and to keep growing stronger with every passing second. "I take it you just really need to blow off steam and I'd assume it's at your brother." Goku said softly so the others couldn't hear then smirked when she looked over at him suddenly wide eyed for a nanosecond.

"You have no idea." Keisha said regaining control of her laps in emotion. He seemed ready to go so she got into a defensive stance one she knew she could come out of in the blink of a heartbeat.

"You two stay out of this." Goku said back to Piccolo and Gohan never taking his eyes off Keisha. "I'm ready if you are." He said with a small smirk on the corner of his lips watching her and waiting for her movement.

Keisha smirked herself she needed to test his speed, so she struck first ready for his counter attack knowing her first attack wasn't going to be fast enough. She was right as Kakarot dodged to her right and went to punch at her, she twisted throwing up her arms to block or, so he thought. She continued to twist, and his strike just kept going as she deflected it easily and with the momentum, she already had she brought her leg around to kick him in the back continuing his off-balance motion making him face plant in the dirt.

"Dad…" Gohan said and went to rush forward to help him when Piccolo reached down and grabbed the back of his gi pulling him up off the ground.

"You heard your father stay out of it. He's in no danger at the moment." Piccolo said with a sight frown, with that said to the munchkin beside him he himself had never made Goku eat dirt that easily.

"That was good, I'll have to admit that." Goku said then laughed as he stood up dusting himself off, to be honest even he was surprised the have found himself in the dirt so quickly. But that was just a testament to the caliber of fighter he was facing, she had really improved since the last fight with her. That was to be expected she had decades of fighting experience in Freiza's army then a year here training plus the fighting they did on their mission looking for him.

"You going to get serious now or let me put you in the dirt a few more times first?" Keisha asked as she squared off against him again.

"I think I've tasted enough dirt for one day." Goku said as he got down into his fighting stance showing her, he was at least slightly serious now. He was at least concentrating on their fight now.

"Well there's plenty more around for you to sample Kakarot, come on let me help you figure out which you like best." Keisha said as she smirked at him her eyes dancing with the thrill of the fight.

They clashed together again meeting each other punch for punch, kick for kick, and ki blast for ki blast. Neither one was giving ground, but both knew the other wasn't going at anywhere near full power. "You're going to have to do better than this to make me eat more dirt." Goku said cockily as the two of them took their fight to the air.

"Same goes for you Kakarot, come on we both know we're holding back, a lot. The question is which one has more in reserve." Keisha said as she dodged under his oncoming ki blast to find him right in her face.

"I'm sure that's me." Goku said with a smirk on his face as he punched her in the gut sending her flying back several feet before she caught herself with her energy.

"Oh I don't know I've gotten pretty good over the last two years since we last fought. It might just be closer than you think." Keisha said as she rushed him again. Dodging his punch by spinning to the left she elbowed him in the ribs then used her energy to jump over him so that she was behind him then round house kicked him towards the ground.

"Mr. Piccolo, is she that good or is dad playing with her?" Gohan asked curiously as he looked up at his mentor.

"Gohan don't get me wrong your dad is playing around but she's good way better than when she first arrived here on Earth she's just playing around too. I can sense the power difference from then to now. Your dad is more powerful, but he usually is or manages to get so before the end of the fight, but she has no waisted movements no waisted energy where as your dad constantly lets his guard down due to his over confidence." Piccolo said analyzing the two of them fighting each other the longer they spared the more power they were releasing and showing to each other.

"If I can keep up with you like this, I wonder what it's like against you as a Super Sayain." Keisha said as they broke apart again both breathing slightly heavily and both with obvious battle "wounds" scratches, bruises, torn clothes, and smudged dirt.

Goku laughed lightly. "I'm nowhere near my max yet." He said as his breath steadied out wondering if he should show her his power to give her something to strive for.

"Yeah, yeah big talk. I'm not at my max either." Keisha said with a slight dismissive wave of her hand at him. _Surely there was no way he was much stronger than right now is there_? She wondered to herself as she watched him smirk at her.

"You'll reach yours before I reach mine." Goku said as he started building power to transform into a Super Sayain.

"If I do, I'll break through my limit." Keisha said as she followed suite pulling out all of her power trying to keep up but quickly realizing there was no way she could. Once his Aura turned Yellow all bets were off his power sky rocketed to limit's she had never sensed before.

"That's the spirit now let's see you prove it." Goku said as he appeared right in front of her. Her fast reaction time was amazing even that close, and he still met her guard. Now the tables were turned she was barely keeping up and able to defend herself against his barrages.

' _My God his powers still rising…_ ' Keisha thought as she watched his punch make it through her guard and into her ribs sending her flying back into a rock outcrop. She was back into the air in a matter of moments, but he was putting on the pressure again slightly faster.

Goku pressed on trying to break through her guard again, the woman was amazing always one step ahead of his movements like she was reading his mind. He kept pulling more and more of his power out trying to gradually see where her limits were when he broke through her guard again kicking her across the face sending her slamming down skidding and rolling across the ground.

"Damn…" Keisha said as she pushed herself back up shakily. She glanced down at the ground under her to see droplets of blood. She leaned up kneeling on one leg the other foot planted on the ground as she glared up at Kakarot who was patiently waiting for her return. ' _He's still toying with me._ ' She thought angrily as she used the back of her hand to wipe away the blood form her lip.

"Woo hoo, you got this dad!" Gohan cheered happily with a huge grin on his face as he jumped up and down.

Keisha glanced over at the kid slightly annoyed to notice that Piccolo was intently watching her. "Humph." She stood up then began rising back into the sky to meet Kakarot. "You're an absolute pain in the ass you know that. Stop playing around and give me a glimpse of your full power." She said as she squared off against him again, she knew it wasn't wise to provoke the man he obviously had the bigger power here but still she needed to know.

"This is supposed to be a friendly sparing match." Goku said with a raised eyebrow at her.

"Just don't kill anyone at it will continue being a friendly sparing match. I want to see your full potential." Keisha said as she gritted her teeth and balled her fists up.

"I believe you've shown each other enough. It's obvious who the winner is, we're supposed to be training Gohan." Piccolo called up to the two of them trying to keep them from continuing the fight, despite his own curiosity as to Goku's true full power.

"I'm tired of taking the back seat, I want to see your full power Kakarot and I'm not leaving until I do!" Keisha said as she glared at Kakarot, some of her anger at Vegeta's treatment leaking over into her sparing match.

"Alright then here we go." Goku said with a small laugh, then he began pulling out most of his power. After a few moments he was nearly twice as powerful. But now it was hard to keep up with his movements more or less block them.

Keisha was managing to block a few of Goku's blows but was definitely on the raw end of the stick at this point in the fight. She was getting knocked around pretty good by his punches, kicks, and ki blasts but she always charged in for more trying to force her power barrier higher, trying to at least keep up with him.

Goku was getting past her guard extremely easily now but knowing how Saiyan's operate he knew she wouldn't give up until she was unable to continue. He didn't want to keep beating her pointlessly, so he was planning on making one final volley against her, no longer pulling his punches he sent her flying into the rock outcrop again but this time leaving the imprint of her body there before she tumbled to the ground in a small heap.

"Alright enough." Piccolo said as he watched Keisha push herself up off the ground, but her arms and legs were shaking hard with the effort as she tried to catch her breath.

Keisha glared over at the Namekian willing him to shut up, she knew she was beaten she didn't need a referee to tell her. She sat down and leaned back against the rocks looking up at Kakarot panting hard with one eye closed. "You win that round, but I reserve the right to challenge you again." She said with a grin spreading across her face as she forced her other eye open to look up at him.

"Deal I'll spar with you as much as you want." Goku said with a laugh as he landed in front of her in his base form and reached out his hand to help her up.

Keisha smiled and took his offered hand then pulled herself up. "Well I'm going home now." She said as she looked up at Kakarot with a slight nod of thanks for the sparing match.

"Sounds good, it's about time for lunch anyway don't you think so Gohan?" Goku said with a small laugh as he looked over at his son curiously.

"Yeah!" Gohan said happily.

"You want one of our sensu beans before you leave?" Goku asked curiously as he turned back to Keisha.

"No, this isn't bad enough for that. The boy will need them I'm sure." Keisha said then pushed two fingers from her forehead in a small salute before taking to the air to return home. She looked like she'd been put through hell with cuts and bruises all over her body torn clothes and dried blood crusted with dirt in a few places.

~*~*~*~ Capsule Corp ~*~*~*~

Keisha got back to Capsule Corp a little before noon, lunch would be served soon, and she landed in the back yard she glanced at the gravity ship curiously for a moment light was flashing out of all the windows. She shrugged Vegeta was in there training still, so she started to walk over to the house she wanted a shower before eating lunch.

The ground began shaking violently as a rumbling sound was coming from the gravity ship, Keisha turned to look at the ship wondering what that man could be doing in there when the unthinkable happened the ship exploded sending her flying backwards with the shockwave of energy Vegeta had been putting out.

Bulma and Yamcha ran out of the house after the shaking stopped to see the ship was over on its side and destroyed. "VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as they got closer to the ship.

"I knew this would happen he's been trying to do the impossible." Yamcha said as he stood there at the edge of the debris with Bulma kneeling beside him trying to sift through some of the rubble.

"Vegeta…" Keisha mumbled as she pushed some debris off herself, she stood up and limped over to the ship closed her eyes searching for her brother's energy. Finding it she slowly began wading through the debris.

"Where is he…Vegeta…uh…" Bulma said worried as she looked up at Keisha curiously then back down at the destroyed ship and began sifting though more debris when suddenly a hand popped out and scared her making her scream and jump back knocking Yamcha over who wasn't expecting her to slam into his legs.

Keisha began lifting the heavier pieces of ship off of where she knew her brother was, blinking to clear her vision it seemed that a piece of debris had hit her forehead causing a deep gash just above her right eye. The blood dripping down into her vision was irritating to say the very least. She threw the piece out of the way then wiped her eye with her forearm.

Vegeta pulled himself up gritting his teeth and shaking with the effort. "You ok?" he heard Bulma ask him. "Of course I am, I'm a Saiyan!" He said with a small laugh as he tried to stand up straight on shaking knees.

"How dare you, you jerk, you could have destroyed my home! What are you trying to prove?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta angry for the worry he had caused in her. Vegeta just stood there and laughed for a moment before collapsing back into the debris. "What…Oh no you're hurt!" she said worried as she scampered over to him. She picked him up slightly, so he was leaning on her lap as she looked down at him.

"No! I don't need… help… I've got training… to do!" Vegeta stammered out as he gritted his teeth and tried to force his eyes open to look up at her.

"You've got to stop training now Vegeta and heal, besides you've destroyed our training room." Keisha said with a sigh, the man was incorrigible all he thought about or cared about these days was training.

"Look at you you're a complete wreck Vegeta there's no way you can train right now." Bulma said as she frowned at him, didn't he realized he's not indestructible and could kill himself.

"But I feel fine, I'm a Saiyan I can take a little pain it means nothing to me, and I have to get stronger than Kakarot." Vegeta said with one eye closed and the other only half open, he didn't want to admit it, but he was nearly out of all his energy.

Keisha rolled her eyes and shook her head as she listened in on their conversation. "Ok everyone knows you're a tough guy, but you need to rest now." Bulma said softly worried for him.

"I take orders from no one!" Vegeta said angrily as he pulled away from her and went to stand up just to fall forwards "Ugh…" groaning out in pain.

"Come on!" Keisha said as she leaned down grabbed his right arm and pulled him up. Looping his arm around her shoulders she wrapped her arm down around his waist.

"Here I'll help." Bulma said as she grabbed his other arm and did the same.

Keisha looked over at Bulma surprised then shrugged and began walking with Vegeta who had fallen unconscious. The two of them took him into the house and up the stairs to his room. "Bulma dear the Doctor is here." Dr. Brief's called up the stairs.

"Great dad thanks bring him up here." Bulma called down from the second floor.

"Alright everyone out while I tend to my patient." The doctor said then everyone left the room except Keisha and Dr. Brief's the latter stood at the door.

"Miss, I need you to leave the room please." The doctor said.

"Not happening, you have no idea what you're doing." Keisha said as she looked from her brother's unconscious form over to the Doctor.

"Ma'am I assure you I am a Doctor and am quite capable of handling any kind of injury. I have tended to the Brief's family and their associates for several years now and they can attest to my qualifications." The Dr. said slightly affronted by this young woman who had obviously been wounded herself.

"Dr. this case is special I have non-disclosure paperwork for you down stairs. You must sign it before you leave, but you must agree to sign it before we tell you more about this young man." Dr. Brief's said stepping the rest of the way into the room on the other side of the bed from the dr. beside Keisha.

"Non-disclosure what have you been doing here?" the dr. asked curiously with a concerned look on his face.

"Agreement first." Dr. Brief's said the two of them locked eyes with each other for several moments before the doctor nodded his agreement. "All yours Keisha dear." He said with a small wave as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Vegeta and I are not Human. We are Sayain, so you need me here to tell you if he's normal or not." Keisha said after she looked at Dr Brief's back for a moment with a raised eyebrow.

"Sayain? What's a Sayain?" the dr. asked confused as the bedroom door closed.

"We are." Keisha said as she looked at the doctor like that was obvious while motioning to herself and Vegeta. "We are a Humanoid species born on a different planet." She said watching him curiously wondering how he was going to take the news of aliens living among them.

"What planet?" the doctor asked curiously as he walked over to Vegeta and felt his head to feel how hot Vegeta's body temperature was. "He's burning up." He said surprised as he sat his bag down on the table and popped it open.

Keisha reached across the bed curiously to feel her brother's forehead. "Actually, if he has a fever it will only be a degree or two off from normal which is 100 degrees or 38 Celsius." She said as she leaned back up and waited.

"That's impossible if a person stayed that hot all the time it would kill them." The doctor said as he looked over at her like she was insane.

"Your limited knowledge of alien species gives you no basis for that conclusion, so don't tell me it's impossible it's the way we are." Keisha said with a frown.

The doctor believing, he was in some huge prank and a camera crew was about to pop out of a closet decided to play along with them and began examining Vegeta closely. ' _This man is all muscle not an ounce of fat on him, he's definitely hotter than normal, his heart beat is fast…perhaps these people are what she says…_ ' he thought as he glanced over at Keisha curiously. "I hear his breathing very clearly, and his heart beat is faster than normal but otherwise he seems just wore out with a couple of abrasions and brusing." He said curiously wondering if she would provide more info for him.

"Our heart beat is faster than a Human's and our lungs have adapted for fighting in different atmospheres'. On a planet with little air we can still fight for days if needed so we have larger lungs with more built in filters sos to say. Also our bones are more dense to keep from breaking too easily during battle." Keisha said with a small shrug.

"Fight's and battles, what are you space pirates?" The doctor asked with a small laugh as he turned and pulled out the bandages, medications, and IV.

"You could have said that a couple years ago I guess." Keisha said with a shrug as she stood there unfazed by his gaze over at her as she folded her arms under her breast.

The Dr. began cleaning Vegeta's wounds glancing up at Keisha every now and then curiously not sure how to take her. Should he believe her or not, who would concoct this story just for his benefit though, the Brief's were some of smartest people on the planet and they had no reason for such trickery. "Now let him rest don't wake him up unnecessarily. I'll leave the pain medications with Dr. Brief's he's qualified to inject it into the IV here if needed, I've already given him a dose which should keep him unconscious for the rest of the day. Now for your injuries." He said walking around to look at Keisha's forehead.

"I'm fine leave me be. I'll be healed in just a day or two." Keisha said with a small dismissive wave of her hand.

"I'll tend to this wound here it's the worst you can tend to the rest as you see fit." The dr. said stubbornly as he motioned to her forehead then for her to sit down, which she did with a roll of her eyes on the edge of Vegeta's bed with her back to him. "This wound looks a lot different than the rest." He said curiously as stepped up closer to her and began cleaning the wound out.

"The rest of my wounds are sparing related. This happened when his gravity training area blew up." Keisha said pointing back at her brother over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Gravity training?" the dr. asked curiously as he started to put the first of three small bandages on her forehead to pull the skin back together.

"Yeah knowing his stubborn butt he was doing way too much. Last account I had he was at 200 x Earths Gravity." Keisha said with a small shrug as the doctor started to put on the next bandage.

"200 x Earth's Gravity… that's insane and impossible." The dr. said shocked as he glanced from what he was doing to look into Keisha's black eyes.

"Nope not impossible it might be insane to Human's, but we were born on a planet with higher gravity than Earth's. Not that much higher mind you, but training in that kind of gravity makes us stronger." Keisha said with a small smirk on her lips this man wasn't quite sure what to make of them and she thought it was slightly funny yet annoying at the same time.

"If you say so, could I visit the planet you came from?" the dr. asked curiously wondering what kind of story he was about to get as he returned to putting the last bandage on her forehead.

"No, it was destroyed almost a decade ago now. It wasn't anything to look any way nothing at all like your Earth, dilapidated buildings on the edge of the city's, it was a harsh desert like world with a red and yellow sky. The only thing that was taken care of was the military base, and the Sayain Palace." Keisha said as she glanced back at her brother sadly.

"You need to get the rest of your wounds tended too soon dear. I'll be back in the morning." The Dr. said with a small frown on his lips, there was no way those sad emotions could have come from a lie so he believed the woman at least a little bit.

"Right, thanks Dr for all you did for him and for keeping an open mind." Keisha said softly as she glanced over at the man now picking up his medical bag to leave.


	14. A New Enemy

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 14

A New Enemy

January 3, 2019

Keisha sat in Vegeta's room looking out the window watching the sky change from day to night with no reactions from her brother, Bulma was also in the room sitting over by the desk working on her computer constantly checking on Vegeta with sideways glances at him. Keisha looked up at the sky curiously wondering what else could go wrong then she shrugged, leaned her head back against the window frame and closed her eyes.

Bulma looked over at Keisha curiously when she heard movement she smiled softly as she watched Keisha fall asleep. She stood up and checked on Vegeta's breathing apparatus and the IV then relaxed back in her seat to watch him sleep. She was worried about him he had completely passed out and had yet to regain consciousness. She had even made Yamcha mad when she wouldn't leave Vegeta's side, she was Vegeta's friend whether he wanted her to be or not and she wasn't going to leave him while he was unconscious.

A few hours later Keisha's hand slid off her lap startling Bulma who then noticed that Keisha had a book with a piece of copy paper on it she stood up and waked over to her curiously. There was a sketch of a young boy in what she called Sayain armor, but it had a cape attached at the shoulders and a small symbol on the upper left chest plate. It was too small to make out there was such detail in the sketch that Bulma was having a difficult time believing that this fighting warrior had drawn it so easily. Then she noticed at the bottom of the picture there was the symbol again much larger and she could make out the detail easily but had no idea what it was. She picked up the paper sitting down on the edge of Vegeta's bed studying it curiously.

"Something intrigue you?" Keisha asked curiously looking over at Bulma wondering why she felt the need to look at her sketch of Vegeta when they were kids.

"This symbol what is it?" Bulma asked curiously pointing down at the symbol at the bottom of the page. "And this armor is more flamboyant than I would have thought for a Sayain. Is this Vegeta?" she asked holding the paper up for a moment then looking back down at it with her index finger resting up against her lips.

"It's meaningless now don't worry about it." Keisha said looking out the window sadly looking up at the sky wondering if they really were all that was left or if other Sayain's had refused Frieza's order to return to their home plant. Surly some of the young ones had survived, but like Kakarot they probably wouldn't know they were Sayain's.

"It obviously means something you drew it." Bulma said as she looked up at Keisha curiously with a slight frown.

"I guess, if you must really pry, it's like your shirt there." Keisha said as she looked over at Bulma then pointed to the Capsule Corp Logo on her shirt sleeve. "But like I said it's meaningless now." She said with so much sadness in her eyes as she turned and looked back out the window again.

"I means something to you. Don't let that go always cherish it whatever it is." Bulma said with a soft smile as she handed the picture back to her. "He was a cute kid." She said softly before standing up to head back over to her chair.

"He was a spoiled Prince, until Father sent him away and he learned the hard way he couldn't have everything he wanted." Keisha said looking over at her brother wondering if this is how he felt when she had been unconscious for so long she was longing for when things were simpler father was in charge and they were just learning how to be Sayain's. "Get some rest." She said softly over to Bulma as she looked back down at the picture and picking up her pencil again.

~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Bulma awoke with the sunlight shining into the room she yawned, stretched, and looked around the room. Vegeta was still unconscious but Keisha was gone. She stood up and walked over to where Keisha had been last night to find her sketch still sitting on the window seal but now there was so much more added to it. A tall hansom bearded man with the same style armor and hair was walking beside the young boy with a small girl running after them with her hand our stretched for the boy version of the Vegeta laying here in the room unconscious. The picture seemed to be of a 5ish year old boy and a 3ish year old girl then if she had to guess a 35ish man but there was no woman so Bulma was curious if the sketch was unfinished or if there was no mother during this time that Keisha had been dwelling on last night. All of them had the same symbol on their armor on the left-hand upper breast plate. She pulled out her phone and took several pictures of the sketch then sat it back down when she was satisfied she got the best photo possible.

"Breakfast." Kiesha said softly as she walked into the room carrying a tray of food then sat it down on the desk where Bulma was sitting. She walked over to the window crossed her arms and looked outside at the gorgeous day they were going to have with a small frown as she switched her gaze to the reflection of her brother still unconscious on the bed beside her.

"I see you drew yourself in the picture. Is that your father and what about your mother?" Bulma asked curiously as she sat down to eat at the desk beside Vegeta's bed.

"Yes that was our father. I have no memory of my mother she died in bather no long after I was born." Keisha said glancing down at the picture she drew last night. She was tempted to wad it up and throw it away because of all the annoying questions coming from Bulma about it but she resisted then looked back up and out of the window.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bulma said sadly as she frowned down at her plate no longer hungry.

"How could you have known. So is the life of a Sayain, death lurks around every corner be it our own or our enemies." Keisha said with a shrug. That's the way life had always been for them being born in a warrior race tended to keep the population in check.

Later that day as the daylight started to fade with still no reaction from Vegeta Keisha stood up suddenly as she looked out the window up at the sky wide eyed. ' _Now_ …' she thought worried as she glanced back over at Vegeta. "Bulma keep him unconscious even if you have to sedate him. Pull the curtains closed once I leave." She said as she opened the window and looked back at Bulma to make sure the woman understood her orders.

"Why what's going on?" Bulma asked as he stood up and looked at Keisha worried, the woman was tensed and ready for a fight.

"Just keep him unconscious and stay here!" Keisha said then stepped up on the window seal and ducked out of the window letting her energy keep her afloat. "I mean it Bulma, his life is in your hands." She said as she looked at the heiress with worry in her eyes hoping beyond hope that for once this woman could follow orders.

"I've got him, don't worry." Bulma said worried as she rushed over to the window ready to close it, something had her worried and she was curious about that, but she had Vegeta to look after so she would do as she was told.

Keisha let her aura surround her then after one last look at her brother she turned and took off as fast as possible. ' _Why after all this time?'_ she wondered curiously as she focused on her destination. Kakarot, Gohan, and Krillin were all together with several large powers heading for them. Kakarot was already fighting by the time Keisha came into view of the area so she dropped her power level as low as it would go then began jumping from tree to tree to surprise their enemy.

"I'm coming dad!" Gohan said as he flew over to where his father had taken the fight.

' _Stupid kid…_ ' Keisha thought as she ducked in behind a large bolder and looked around to see Cooler and his armored squadron.

"This isn't the best place for you son! Go back and hide!" Goku yelled back at his son worried for his safety.

"This isn't the best place for any of you, you are all going to die along with this pitiful planet." Cooler said as he shot off two death beams from his eyes at Gohan.

Keisha went to save the boy but then Kakarot had him in his arms protecting him as the blast hit him instead. ' _If that doesn't kill him, he's more powerful than even I gave him credit for.'_ She thought as she watched Kakarot spinning towards the river below them then shot off an energy blast of his own back at Cooler.

Cooler blocked the blast then looked at his hand and snarled at it irritated. He took to the air as Goku and Gohan went over the waterfall not far down the river. He reared back with both hands and sent a huge energy blast into the water trying to kill Goku and Gohan knowing neither of them would be dead. He floated there glaring down at the water as it began to flow back into its normal rhythm with no sign of the Sayain's.

"Nice work My Lord, two more Sayian's dead! The Universe is a much better place without those stupid Monkeys." One of Cooler's three henchman, a large tall green man, said with an obnoxious laugh.

"They are not dead. Anyone who can counter attack like that after being hit with my death beam at full force can certainly survive a little swim. Find them and kill them!" Cooler said as he glared along the river knowing that the two Sayain's would have to come out of the water downstream somewhere.

"Right My Lord." A smaller blue man with blond hair said as he crossed his arm across his body and bowed slightly to Cooler.

"Like we would make it that easy!" Keisha said as she appeared several feet in front of them before they could make a move to go after Kakarot. "Sayain's won't lay down and die just for you losers!" she said with a smirk.

"More monkey trash!" the tall green one said with a sneer on his lips as he glared at Keisha.

"I assume that Prince Vegeta is here too." Cooler said as he crossed his arms and looked at Keisha with a small smirk on his lips.

"That's really none of your concern or business you lizard freak. What brought you here anyway is it that a Sayain killed your brother and daddy." Keisha asked as she glared at Cooler but keeping her senses on the other three to make sure they didn't try anything foolish. The other three would be no problem but Cooler was another subject all together.

"My father is in perfect health thank you." Cooler said as he narrowed his eyes at Keisha daring her to say something else.

"Living at the outer reaches of the Universe again are we?" Keisha asked with a small laugh. "Colds dead just like Freiza both killed here on Earth by a Sayain." She said with a smirk as she flipped Cooler off.

"You're wrong Monkey Freiza was killed on Namek." The blue man said as he moved forward at her.

"Oh no, he was defeated on Namek not killed. He came here looking for revenge just like you fools, but he brought daddy with him. Both of them died over a year ago now." Keisha said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest, this was satisfying to watch the doubt cross all of their faces.

"I'll not trust the words of a Sayain. Kill her, then kill the other two!" Cooler said as he glared and pointed at her, giving his men a clear target.

"You'll understand once you're in Hell beside them bastard." Keisha said as she backed away with his men closing in on her.

Cooler watched as him men fought against Keisha together all the while she was backing away, but he noticed something it was never fast enough to break away from them she was doing a controlled retreat to buy as much time as possible without getting hit even once by his men. ' _She's toying with them, stalling for that other one to get away, that's un-Sayain like. When did Sayain's get this powerful?_ ' He thought curiously as he continued to watch her. He sighed irritated this was taking way too long to take care of a single Female Sayain so he raised his arm and aimed slightly ahead of her current position and fired an energy beam from the point of his index finger.

"AHHH…" Keisha screamed as the blast hit her just below the ribs on her left side and she cringed using one hand to hold her side as blood began oozing between her fingers and she glared over at Cooler breaking contact with the other three while retreating faster. ' _Fool you stopped watching him…_ ' she berated herself then noticed he was gone within a blink of an eye he was behind her and above her slamming his tail into her on the right side of her back.

Cooler watched her spin out of control back down to the forest around them slamming through several trees before disappearing into the thicket. "Find them and kill them they are both severely wounded!" he said angrily as he turned and started heading back to his ship.

"Damn… him…" Keisha gritted out with one eye closed as she pushed herself off the ground, she hissed in pain as her bruised and bleeding body protested it's continued use. She had reopened the cut over her right eye which was bleeding down across her eye and down her cheek blurring out her vision slightly. She could feel Kakarot nearby along with Gohan and Krillin. She looked down and realized if she went to them she would be leaving a trail, so she took her overshirt off and tied it around her waist to stanch the bleeding from her wound then began weaving her way towards them staying out of sight from above. With them searching by scouter they would never find them because they were all suppressing their powers only those would could sense powers would be able to find them.

"Wake up daddy! Please wake up!" Gohan said as he shook his father lightly.

Goku cringed as his eyes opened and he looked at his son. "Go…han…" he muttered out then closed his eyes tight due to the pain he was in.

"What was that?" Gohan asked worried as he turned because of a slight noise, tumbling small rocks, at the entrance as Keisha stumbled into their little hiding spot.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to startle you." Keisha said as she leaned against the wall of the cave regaining her breath. "How's your dad?" she asked as she pushed off the wall and made her way over to them the rest of the way into the cave they were hiding in.

"He's in bad shape we need help…wait you're in bad shape too." Gohan said worried as he looked at her blood-soaked shirt and her hand pressed into her side.

"I'll survive but your dad needs one of those precious beans." Keisha said then looked up at the ceiling of the roof as the ground started shaking and bits of debris began to fall. "Bastards…" she whispered to herself as she flung herself forward covering Gohan and Kakarot with her own body. The three goons of Coolers had began shooting pot shots off all around the area they were in.

As full night fell Krillin, Oolong, and Ikarus all were skulking around looking for Goku and Gohan when Ikarus stopped at a collapsed entrance to a cave and started squawking. "Alright boy is Gohan in there?" Krillin asked as he quieted the little dragon. "Gohan…Gohan… are you in there?" he asked as he turned to the debris blocking the entrance.

"Yeah, I'm alright but my dad's hurt pretty bad. Krillin hurry." Gohan said worried.

"Alright hold on I'm going to get you out of there." Krillin said as he began moving some of the rubble trying to get into the cave. After several minutes of hard work, he peaked inside to find not two people but three inside the cave. "You! What are you doing in here?" He asked belligerently when he noticed Keisha.

"Looks like I was protecting your friend's que ball!" Keisha growled out agitated as she shoved debris off her by throwing her arm backwards then she leaned up cringing in pain as she collapsed against the far wall weakly.

"She's hurt too Krillin, actually I don't know how you got hurt…" Gohan said confused as he looked from Krillin over to Keisha across from his dad. She looked worse than anything he had ever seen her look and he had watched her die.

"I protected your escape Gohan. You and your father would have never got away had I not stalled them." Keisha said as she leaned her head back against the wall and bit her lip as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt then pulled it up, so she could see her wound hissing lightly. She was still bleeding but it was starting to dry up just very slowly.

"How did you know they were here?" Krillin asked suspiciously as they climbed into the cave with them trying not to be spotted by the three goons of Coolers searching from the sky.

"I can sense power levels you fool. I know everyone with any significant power level on this planet. It wasn't hard to figure out someone else had joined us here and would probably be an enemy. You can sense powers too, yet you forget to use that part of your training, ever." Keisha said as she gritted her teeth as she untied her shirt from around her waist and used the inside of it to press into her side again trying to get the wound to at least stop bleeding.

Goku cringed as he looked over at Krillin then over to Keisha without him being able to fight she was the next best, but she was hurt too so that left Krillin. "We need sensu beans." He managed to say as he looked back over to Krillin.

"Don't fly. They are using scouters they will detect your energy. You have to get them some other way." Keisha said as she looked over at them out of the corner of her eyes with her head laying back on the wall it was getting too heavy to lean up and look at them.

"Right! Gohan take Ikarus and fly to Corin's tower and get us some sensu beans." Krillin said as he turned to the boy who had a determined look in his eyes.

"Got it! I won't let you down!" Gohan said then turned and left the cave with Ikarus, he climbed on the dragon's back to fly without using his own powers.

"Such…recklessness…he's a…child…" Keisha said as her head began to loll off to one side and her eyes became too heavy to keep open anymore. Her hand fell from her side and she laid there with her breathing shallow as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Like you're one to talk you send babies to destroy whole civilizations!" Krillin said agitated as he swung around from tending to Goku to look at her. "Hey… you ok?" he asked shocked when he noticed she wasn't responding.

"Krillin…too much blood loss…" Goku said weakly as he pointed shakily down at her side and her blood-soaked shirt that was now in her hand on the floor.

"Oolong go get the med kit from camp but be careful." Krillin said as he rushed over to her side and put the shirt back up to her wound, it was hardly bleeding now but still he needed to clean it and bandage it properly.

"What no way you go get it!" Oolong said as he shook his hands in front of him and his head in a no motion.

"Fine you stay here and fight the bad men who did this to these two." Krillin said irritated as he glared over at Oolong.

"Oh, all right I'll go." Oolong said with a frown but then he scampered out of the cave once he saw it was clear. "Here." He said several minutes later as he crawled back into the cave.

"Great hold up her shirt while I tend to her wounds." Krillin said as he pulled her over shirt off her wound then pulled her undershirt up to just below her breast. "But don't touch anything unnecessarily I don't want a Sayain Female beating my ass over you." He said warningly when Oolong took the shirt from his hands with a stupid grin on his face.

Oolong watched as Krillin cleaned her wounds then bandaged them up surprised at how well Krillin handled himself as a medic. "Wow Krillin you sure can take care of the injured."

"Yeah Master Roshi taught us how to tend to each other's wounds long ago. I think because he didn't want to do it himself to be honest." Krillin said with a small laugh as he leaned back and motioned for Oolong to put her shirt back down. "Now to keep watch, you go rest." He said motioning towards the back of the cave then he turned and moved to the cave opening hiding behind the rocks as he watched the sky.


	15. Super Sayain?

DBZ

Light in the Darkness

Chapter 15

Super Sayain?

January 3, 2019

Krillin woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. "Wow… it's morning I must have fell asleep…" he muttered to himself as he took a quick look around and seeing no danger he turned to look back into the cave. "Goku you doing ok?" he asked curiously but when there was no response "Goku!" he yelled worried as he leaned towards his friend.

"Damn… use your senses he's alive!" Keisha huffed at him irritated as her eyes fluttered open too. ' _They've had to of found the boy._ ' She thought worried as she sensed several power levels nearby including Gohan's. She leaned forward and got up cringing when her side flared up with pain.

"Oh yeah I bandaged that for you." Krillin said when she looked down at her wound confused.

"Thanks…I think…" Keisha said with a pink tint across her cheeks. ' _Piccolo's got him. Those three are no match for the Namek._ ' She thought with a sigh as she settled into a position by the opening to watch the sky where she knew Gohan would be coming from.

After several long minutes of waiting and watching the sky. "Finally, Gohan what took you so long?" Krillin asked as he smiled at the boy happily.

Keisha just rolled her eyes as she concentrated on the fight Piccolo was now having. ' _And down he goes…damn that Cooler._ ' She thought worried as she turned to look at Gohan as he held up the bag proudly.

"Where's Ikarus? He's not hurt is he?" Goku asked curiously as he cringed with his eyes closed tight.

"Oh, I almost forgot I've got to go find him." Gohan said worried.

"Here give those to me I'll take care of your dad!" Krillin said as he reached out for the bag of beans.

"Look out!" Keisha said as she dove across the opening and grabbed Gohan pulling him to the ground with her, but the action knocked the bag out of his hands and Krillin didn't have them yet. A beam of light went right through the bag destroying the beans inside.

"Did you really think you had gotten away?" the blue guy said with a smirk as he watched Oolong shrink backwards from him, the boy and woman looking back up at him from the ground, plus the near dead Saiyan laying there watching that special bag burn worried.

"We had the beans they were right here! You've ruined everything!" Krillin said as he glared down at the burning bag of beans, over to Keisha who was pushing herself up off the floor cringing and holding her side. "Damn you!" he said as he charged at the guard of Coolers.

"No… don't you can't win…" Keisha said then whimpered lightly as she pushed herself off the wall and over to the entrance to watch the fight. There was no way now that they were going to win without those beans to heal herself and Kakarot there was no way they could defeat Cooler.

"I don't believe it." Goku said as he reached out for the burning bag of beans.

"Wait Dad here, Yajarobe gave me one more." Gohan said happily as he pulled a bean out of his waist band and put it in his father's mouth. He ran over to the cave opening when he felt Krillin's energy fly by. "Krillin! You jerk I'm going to make you pay for hurting him!" He said angrily as he too jumped out of the cave and went after the guard.

"Gohan!" Keisha yelled as she reached for him but missed. "You better hurry!" she said back to Goku before hopping up and over the rubble after the boy. The guard made quick work of Gohan knocking him several yards away into a different rock outcrop. "Let's see you keep up with me without your buddies." She said as she engaged the guard even wounded as she is, she could keep up with him it was Cooler that was going to be the problem.

"It must have been a fluke there is no way any of you Saiyan's could have possibly killed Frieza!" the guard said as he fought with Keisha blow for blow, they were keeping up with each other. "What's this?" he mumbled to himself as his eye switched from fighting her to the screen readout of his scouter.

Keisha smirked as she watched his attention go to the scouter, with her understanding of the equipment she could read it backwards easily, it was Kakarot he was powering up to his normal state with that Sensu bean the boy gave him. "You should have never let him escape." She said with a laugh as she turned to watch for Kakarot to walk out of the cave.

"This power level is going off the scale there was the dying Saiyan in there then the pig… it couldn't be the pig could it?" the guard asked himself worried as he watched preparing for whoever was going to come out of the cave when his scouter exploded.

"Oh lord no the pig's a coward. That's Kakarot that just destroyed your scouter. To be honest I could have too but it's much more fun to play with you fools until you realize you're so far out of your league it isn't funny." Keisha said with a smirk on her face.

"Hurting innocent people is something I can't tolerate. Leave this planet and never return, trust me you don't want any of this." Goku said as he walked forward towards the guard glaring at him.

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong Sayain I do want this. Salza perhaps you could tell me what I can do with this Namek?" Cooler said from above them as he held Piccolo by his belt.

"Uhg… Piccolo! Put him down Frieza!" Goku yelled as he looked up at his friend surprised by his condition.

"That's not Frieza, Kakarot! That's Cooler his elder brother. Don't you dare be soft hearted on this bastard he's just like Frieza he will blow up the Earth if he believes he's on the losing end of this fight." Keisha said as she turned to him worried about his naivety.

"Want this do you?" Cooler asked as he released Piccolo to fall back down to the ground and Goku moved to catch him.

"Damn why am I the one to save everyone's ass?" Keisha grumbled as she took off knowing that Cooler was going to blast that unconscious Namek and probably kill him. She was right naturally knowing how their family worked it wasn't hard to guess his next move. She tackled Piccolo just in time to spin them before Coolers attack struck her in the back.

"Well that's uncharacteristic of any Sayain I've ever known. She's surprised me twice now with her heroic's." Cooler said as his eyes followed her and Piccolo down spinning to the ground to land several yards away from Goku separating once they hit the ground Keisha sliding forward to the right and Piccolo sliding forward to the left from the impact.

"Keisha you alright?" Goku asked as he looked at her just as shocked as Cooler. Not so long ago they had been enemies too but now she had saved him, his son, and now Piccolo his friend.

"Fan fucking tastic Kakarot! I told you not to be so soft hearted!" Keisha said as she glared over at him then shook her head as she pushed herself back up cringing and holding her side with fresh blood showing through her shirt then she walked over to him limping slightly. "Listen here clown don't let him get the edge, don't let him escape, you must kill him or he will destroy this planet and everyone on it, do not give him a chance to change cause he will come back and we'll never know it until we're all dead cause he won't confront us a second time! You have to kill him there is no other way!" she said as she stopped over beside him trying to get him to understand the circumstances.

"I can't not give him a chance to change, everyone deserves a chance to become a better person." Goku said with a frown at her.

Keisha reared back and slapped him across the face. "How well did that work against Freiza you fool. Think for once in your life, what would have happened if that boy hadn't been here and you didn't have your instant transmission? This planet would be gone, we all would be dead! You cannot make that same mistake again. Vegeta and I would have put up one hell of a fight, but we were no match for Freiza without the Super Sayain transformation and you know it." She said as she grabbed his gi and pulled him to where her face was right in his.

"She's right you know, you cannot let me live and leave this planet, not that you could kill me but try and make this enjoyable. I need to relish in my revenge." Cooler said with a laugh as he crossed his arms watching the squabbling Sayains was mildly amusing.

"Alright I get it, you can let go now." Goku said as he looked from Keisha to Cooler and back to Keisha.

"Don't you dare go easy on him go all out from the start." Keisha said as she let go of his gi letting him fall back flat footed again.

"Yes, do I'd like to see the power you showed when you destroyed my brother." Cooler said with a smirk as he uncrossed his arms and readied for battle.

"Then I won't disappoint you." Goku said as he powered up with his white aura surrounding his body and rocks floating up in the air at the amount of power being displayed at that moment. Then he took to the air attacking Cooler relentlessly.

"No one disgraces our family and lives to tell about it!" Cooler said as he attacked back slamming Goku into the river fed lake. They fought each other like alley cats underwater for several long moments before they broke apart and jumped up onto boulders sticking up out of the lake from Coolers guards random barrage the day before.

"Well, well you're very impressive! I can see now why my brother was defeated by a warrior like you, my brother was a pest and I would have killed him sooner or later myself. He was always trying to beat me to prove he was the best, he definitely had the edge but that was until I found the next transformation. I'm already in the 3rd transformation as you know after fighting Freiza, but I have a fourth." Cooler said with a smirk.

"What?" Goku said shocked as his eyes opened wide.

"Congratulations are in order, you will be the first to see me in this new form. You will be the first to die." Cooler said as he began pushing his energy up higher, growing in size gaining spikes on his arms and his head.

"Whoa… he's huge…" Goku said as he looked at Cooler while taking a step back watching Cooler laugh.

"Transform yourself you damn clown!" Keisha yelled from the bank where she had been watching the events unfolding.

Cooler was across the water in a blink of the eyes and had Goku flying backwards away from him quickly gaining altitude to try and gage his new-found speed. Cooler was behind Goku in an instant as he kicked the Sayain hard across the water.

Goku's aura turned red then he disappeared only to be punched in the face. He tried again using the Kio ken technique he figured he would be able to keep up with Cooler and wouldn't need the Super Sayain transformation. He was elbowed by Cooler who was still much faster, and he flew backwards trying to gain some distance keeping his eyes on his enemy when he hit the brick wall of Cooler right behind him.

"So, this is the power of the Legendary Super Sayain huh. What a joke you can't even read my moves more or less keep up with me." Cooler said then dodged as Goku tried to do a spinning kick and he used both hands linked together to knock Goku to the ground.

"Kakarot transform damn you!" Keisha yelled at him as she tried to keep up with the fight, Cooler's moves were way too fast even if she didn't blink, she was missing him move from one place to the next. "Damn it's like watching Bevis and Butthead…" she said to herself with a frown on her lips thinking back on that stupid movie Bulma had talked her into watching with her the first time she was here living on Earth.

Cooler pressed his advantage against Goku punching him senseless then blasting him with an energy beam sending him backwards about twenty yards. "Oh, and now he's shirtless…what the hell. I told him to go all out from the beginning." Kiesha grumbled as she shook her head at Kakarot.

"I am the master of death, I say who lives and who dies! Everything on this planet will die because of your arrogance at believing you were better than us." Cooler said as he laughed viciously, and he began using his energy to kill all the animals around them.

Small bird fell from the sky chirping and twitching until if finally laid still and died. "No!" Goku said as he picked up the small bird and covering it with his other hand. "I will not allow you to kill innocence." He said angrily as he looked up at Cooler with different eyes, these were the eyes of a killer. Blond spiky hair and golden aura finished out his transformation. Goku raised his hand up into the air and released the bird back into the sky and it flew away chirping happily.

"What? How?" Cooler said stunned as the bird flew by him unharmed. Then his attention went back to the Sayain angrily he was going to kill this stupid monkey then blow up this whole damn planet.

"What's wrong Cooler? Can't keep up anymore?" Goku asked arrogantly as he appeared right in front of Cooler.

"About damn time you became a Super Sayain!" Keisha said with a roll of her eyes. She watched for several minutes, the fight had turned again to being in Kakarot's favor now. All he has to do now is finish it before Cooler goes nuts and destroys the whole world.

"This is a Super Sayain?" Cooler asked amazed as he separated from Goku and watched him glance down at Kiesha. "Ha you should never take your eye's off of me I collect energy so much faster than my brother. Now die with this planet." He said he already had a massive amount of energy above his head.

"Uhg…No…" Keisha yelled as she stood there and watched amazed at the amount of power being displayed above her. ' _We're all going to die because this damn clown didn't listen. No because I'm so pathetic I can't transform myself!'_ she raged at herself as she glared up at Cooler. ' _Damn him! Damn him to hell! I have to defeat him, I have to protect Vegeta!'_ she thought as she started pulling out all of her energy the whole while raging at herself for having to rely on others to protect her family.

Cooler laughed as he threw his energy down at Goku taking no notice of Keisha at all. Goku concentrated his energy into his Kamehameha wave and was striving to keep Coolers planet destroyer energy away from the Earth. "Not enough!" Cooler said as he pushed more energy into his attack and began overpowering Goku.

"ENOUGH!" Keisha yelled as her aura flashed from white to golden, her hair stood up on end, and her eyes changed to that same color and intensity as Goku. "I'll not let you destroy this planet!" she said angrily appearing beside Goku with her hands crossed in front of her with balls of energy in each hand she rotated her hands around drawing a circle in front of her. She pulled her hands backwards towards her right hip with her wrist touching. "Dragon's Breath!" she yelled as she pushed her hands forward with redish orange energy coming out of her hands at such an intensity it was almost blinding.

Together Goku and Keisha pushed Cooler's energy back. "Don't you dare let up until this bastard is dead!" Keisha warned as she pushed more energy into her attack which was beginning to push Cooler back as well as his own energy.

"Right." Goku said as he pushed more of his own energy into his Kamehameha wave. Eventually they pushed that evil alien off the planet and into the sun. "That should have done it right?" Goku asked as he laid on the ground out of energy now.

"Yes, that should have done it. I no longer feel his energy." Keisha said as she panted beside him down on one knee with one eye closed tight and the other only about half open.

"How ya doing champ?" Krillin asked curiously as he pulled Goku up and supported him so he could look at Gohan, Ikaras, and Oolong gathered around him.

"Great job dad, you too Keisha. I'm not sure what we would have done without your help." Gohan said brightly as he looked at his father then over at Keisha with a smile.

"No problem kid…" Keisha said as she let her power flow back to normal changing her hair back to it's normal black spikiness.

"What happened to Piccolo?" Oolong asked curiously as he looked around expecting the Namekian to join them.

"Huh… that's a good question." Gohan said as he began looking around too. "Mr. Piccolo where are you?" Gohan yelled curiously hoping to draw the Namek out into the open.

"You know Piccolo he'll show up when we least expect it." Krillin said with a small laugh and a shrug.

"Yeah but he was hurt." Gohan said worried then a near by pile of rocks started to move. "Alright Piccolo." He said excited as he rushed forward to help his friend.

"No don't!" Keisha yelled as she reached out and grabbed the boy bringing him back against her protectively, that energy wasn't Piccolo. She raised her hand trying to pull energy into it to attack with but there was not enough left to do any good damage with, so she just turned her back to him with Gohan in front of her protectively.

"HAHAHAHAHA… Stupid monkey's you look like a bunch of deer caught in headlights. You lose, now die!" Salza said as he laughed hysterically and prepared to attack the weakened warriors. Then suddenly and energy attack came from out of no where through the warriors killing Salza where he stood.

"Now that was the Namek." Keisha said as she released the boy and they all turned to find the energy of their missing friend. But he had already suppressed it again and was gone now that the danger was over.

"I don't see him…" Gohan said confused as he walked over to his dad. "Piccolo! Come out we know you're there!" the boy yelled.

"He's already gone kid. I suggest we do the same." Keisha said as she put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair lightly then turned and walked a few paces away. "You lot going to be alright now?" she asked curiously glancing back at them.

"We'll be fine." Goku said with a small wave. "Keisha, thanks." He said before she could leave.

"Yeah thanks." Gohan said happily as he smiled brightly over at the Sayain Princess.

"Sure." Keisha said with a small dismissive wave then took to the air flying back towards West City on the way she planned on stopping at some fruit trees she passed on her way here to eat and get enough energy to get home.

Keisha made it back home in about double the time it took to get there and help. She wondered into the house, up the stairs, down the hall to Vegeta's room and opened the door. "Bulma?" she asked curiously as she leaned against the door frame tiredly.

"Huh? Oh, Keisha you're back." Bulma said as she turned in her chair to look back at the Sayain Princess. "Lord what happened to you?" She asked worried as she stood up.

"I'm better than the other guy…" Keisha said weakly, that fruit she ate was just enough to get her back home to Capsule Corp but now she was weak and ready to sleep. "How's Vegeta?" She asked curiously

"He's fine but you look a mess." Bulma said worried as she made her way over to Keisha.

"I'm fine…I'm going to go clean up and rest." Keisha said with a half of a smile then turned to walk across the hall to her own room.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." Bulma said as she watched Keisha trudge across the hall and do a half-hearted wave before opening her bedroom door. Bulma turned to go back to Vegeta's side when a loud thud drew her attention back to Keisha, whom was now laying on the floor just past the threshold of her doorway. "Keisha!" she yelled as she rushed across the hall. The Sayain was laying there unconscious she was breathing fast and shallow.


End file.
